1st Annual Hunger Games
by CreativeAJL
Summary: The districts have just tried to pull off a rebellion, and the president is not happy about how they treated the capitol after all they've done for the districts. So, for their punishment, the president has announced that once every year, two tributes from each district from ages 12-18 will compete to the death until one lone victor remains out of twenty-four.
1. 1st Hunger Games Announcement

Announcement of the 1st Hunger Games

Every district in Panem stood in silence as the president announced the punishment for the rebellion that they had just done. Everyone stared up at the giant monitors in their district to listen to what the president had to say.

''Good evening everyone. How have you all been doing, not too great I suppose since your little stunt didn't go as planned, huh? Haha, well, since all of you think it's funny and thought that you could oppose the capitol after us loving you, nurturing you, and taking care of you, and giving you all our love and support? Think again, you will all be severely punished for what you have done! To make you think long and hard about your decision, I will declare that starting in two months, two tributes from each district, ages 12-18, one boy and one girl will compete in an arena to fight to the death until one lone victor remains standing. This will be known as the Hunger Games and will happen once every year. Any further announcements will be broadcasted later today. Have a wonderful day.''

Everyone in Panem stood in silence after the president announced his punishment. Parents started screaming and crying as they thought of their children being chosen to participate in this horrific event that would place once every year. Children ran home crying and trying to hide under blankets thinking they were safe. Panem was in distress and hoped that the president would switch the punishment. Sadly, that wouldn't be happening.

''President Real, isn't this too extreme?'' Said Darius.

''No Darius! Let these fools see the consequences that await them if they try to ever repeat and events like this again.'' Said President Real.

''But—''

''Darius, shut your mouth. The president will not change his punishment and not let you talk back in front of him. You don't want to get executed like...'' Said Sabrina.

''I understand.'' Said Darius, ''But, this just seems too extreme.''

''I'm glad that you understand, now both of you, get out of my office, I need some paperwork to file out.'' Said President Real.

''Yes sir!'' The both of them say.


	2. District 1 Reaping

''Hey lady, how much for this sharp, pointy, shiny sword?''

''Don't play dumb with me, you know my name! You know that I don't mess around with you kids not knowing my name, it's disrespectful Cart.'' Said the store keeper.

''Haha, you're right. You know me, I'm just practicing for the games that are coming up this month. You remember the announcement that the president made two months ago? Who knows what day of the month it could be, I'm just trying to get prepared just in case my name is called.'' Said Cartier.

''You won't be chosen Cart, I promise you. You're my most loyal costumer and my favorite to be around, don't tell anyone I told you that though.'' Said The store keeper.

Cartier and the store keeper both laughed out loud as everyone looked at them both.

''It's on the house for you Cart,'' Said the store keeper.

''Thank you Mrs. Jules.'' Cartier said after he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Cartier walked around district one to where all the highschoolers would hang out. As Cartier made his way up there, everyone was screaming out his name and showed him the animals they just killed to sell at the merchants.

''What's up, you guys just killed animals without letting me know?'' Cartier said.

''Nah man, we just knew you were busy today and you told us that you were coming late. You know we weren't gonna wait for your slow ass to come late just to start. It was so tempting, we couldn't wait anymore.'' One of his friends joked.

''It's fine, I was just playing. Let's go slay some more of these so called 'fearful creatures' of our district.'' Said Cartier.

Cartier saw a pack of wolves running towards his friend. He was about to push his friend out of the way to fight off the wolves with the knew weapon he just got, but as soon as he did, a hovercraft flew over the trees that scared off the pack of wolves. The hovercraft went into the center of district one and started placing down items for the reaping. Cartier was pissed that he didn't get to slay with his new weapon so he swung at a tree, and almost cut his friends face until he ducked down and only his hair was cut. Cartier was pissed and a loud announcement came on district ones intercom.

''Everyone in this district, stop what you're doing and come to the central part of your district. The first annual Hunger Games reaping shall be taking place right now.''

''Wow, today's the day guys. It's all or nothing. Hey, if any of us get chosen, promise to win?'' Said Cartier.

''Definitely.''

''Yeah.''

''Of course.''

''Who's gonna beat us?''

The whole crew started laughing.

While getting to the central part of their district, the president came out and told the rules about the games like he did two months ago, and also explained it better.

''As you people know, the Hunger Games reaping is today. A reaping is when we have the names of all the children from ages 12-18 in the districts in a glass bowl. This goes for every district in Panem. All of your names are entered in here once, as you grow older, your name gets put into the bowl once each year. For example, if you're fourteen now, and you turn eighteen, your name will be in the bowl four times. You can also choose to opt out of the games, for extra supplies such as grain, and some other essentials for your family, but the price for that is that each year your name gets put into the bowl five more times giving you a greater chance of being selected. Now, for all of you, we need to take your blood samples so step up.'' As the children got their blood samples taken one by one, the president introduced the escort for district one. His name was ''Cort Bezel.'' As everyone was finished giving their blood sample, Cort walked up onto the stage and announced, ''Gooooooooooood evening district one! How are you all feeling, I bet not too good hahaha. Hey, since everyone's here, why don't we watch why we're in this situation.'' The monitors play the act of rebellion and death of the leaders who tried to cause it. As everyone watches, some tear up, and some start to snicker like it was a joke. Cort spoke as soon as the video ended. ''I love that video, don't you guys love it too? Anyways, it's time for the reaping. Now let's see which one you is chosen, and of course, ladies first.'' The whole district stood in silence as Cort picked up a tiny envelope with a female name on it. ''What a pretty name, Pia Jackson. Pia, Pia, where are you darling? Quickly, quickly come up here dear.'' Heads turn as they see the dazzling beautiful young lady walk her way up to the stage as she looks super confident. She is wearing a short blue silky dress with emeralds on her shoulders sparkling in the light. All the boys stare in awe, and the girls look at her in pity for the pain that she might be suffering in arena. ''Hi sweetie, are you ready for these games? Of course you are! Look at how confident you look and that pretty dress. You wouldn't wear that if you weren't confident now would you?'' Said Cort.

''Of course no-'' Pia was saying as soon as she was cut off by Cort.

''Of course you wouldn't darling. Now for the male tribute...''

District one stood in silence as everyone looked at each other. Everyone was smiling because most of district ones males were fighters or knew how to.

''I see that district one is fond of their males because you are all smiling at the thought of one of your male children being in this game. You must be pretty darn confident. Anyway, the male tribute for district one is... Cartier Porter. Cartier, come up here. OH, there he is.''

Cartier walked up to the stage way more confident than Pia did. ''Now'' Cort said, ''Shake hands and show your sportsmanship to each other and make your district proud!'' District one was happy and cheering that those two were the ones that were chosen. People in the district new Cartier as a very skilled melee weapon type fighter and Pia was distanced and very coordinated so they could be a very dangerous combination. If Cartier is ever in trouble, then Pia could back him up with archery or throwing a spear, which would make them a huge threat to other competitors. ''MAKE SOME NOISE FOR YOUR TRIBUTES, DISTRICT ONE!''

''Hey, Cart, or whatever your name is. I'll kill you if I need to, just know that, ok?'' Said Pia.

''Sure, no problems with me, but remember, I'll kill you too. In so many brutal ways. Don't betray me 'till we get to the finals.'' Said Cartier.

''If we're even a team!'' Commented Pia.

The two looked at each other and grinned as they entered the room where they get to see their family and friends each. After that, they boarded the vehicle they would use to get into the capitol. Every other district watched to see what they would be getting next. Some looked forward to it, others did not.


	3. District 2 Reaping

''AHHH, YOU USELESS PIECE OF... Why can't you do anything right darling? You know I hate yelling at you, and you know that I love you so much. Why won't you just listen to what I say?'' My mother shouted.

''It's not my fault, anytime I do anything wrong around this house you yell at me!'' I shouted back.

''I'm sorry, Claudia, it's just that the capitol is coming to district two today and, I just want to be prepared for whatever happens. You have three sisters and three brothers, anyone of you could be chosen. You all are in the range of 12-18 except for Josie, who is only 11.'' My mother exclaimed.

''I know, but who's fault is that? It's not mine for hell's sake. The stupid districts were the ones to be treacherous little douche bags and try to kill of the capitol. Shoot, dad even left us to go work for the capitol because he was afraid of what they were going to do. You have no idea how pissed of I am at this new 'game' people so call it.'' I said.

''You know that dad left because he wanted to do what was best for us, and all the districts knew that what the capitol was doing was wrong. Why do you think we all fought for what we believed in?'' Mother said.

''You fools believe in wasting your lives for some almost impossible to achieve.'' Mother was mad after I said that.

''DON'T YOU EVER TALK THAT WAY AGAIN. I KNOW YOUR FATHER AND I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT.'' She yelled.

''YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME WELL ENOUGH I GUESS THAN.'' I yelled back.

I stormed out of the house as my siblings and grandmother watched us fight. My mother tried to stop me from walking out, but I didn't listen. Unfortunately for me, I only had my bra and underwear on, I forgot all about my clothes as I left the house. Everyone stared at me, and I felt completely embarrassed . All the boys stared at me, the perverted ones were the ones I hated the most. Luckily, I had my good friend who wasn't as perverted as the others to tell them to find something else to do besides stare at a half-naked girl. I quickly rushed back inside and grabbed my clothes. After that, I ran over to my friend, Lione, and grabbed his hands and ran quickly to the river by our district. I quickly changed there while he threw pebbles into the water. We started talking about this new ''game'' and how we would avoid it. We joked about how we wold easily win, but then things got serious. We started thinking about all the over-sized kids that could be in the games, it wasn't a surprise if there were giants standing at 6 or 7 feet tall. There are plenty of those monsters in district two. I always see them tumbling of each other and fighting. We take fighting here in district two very seriously, even more now especially since we're the Masonry district and provide weapons for the capitol, so we should be able to have an advantage in the Hunger Games. I preferably choose knives, I don't know why but they seem so light to me. We started talking more about if the both of us got chosen to represent district two, and that if it would come down to the two of us, what would we do? I grabbed his hand and told him that it wouldn't happen, neither of us would be in it. He listened to me and we were straight with it. To be honest, I never noticed how awesome it was to be around him until this day. As soon as I was about to say something, a hovercraft flew over the district, it flew over were we were and we had to cross the bridge to get into the center of the ring.

''Let's go, we don't wanna be late for the reapings.'' He said.

''Right.'' I said.

Once we got there, I saw my family and they were quiet, my mom looked sad, and I knew that my dad was watching this one the television wherever he is in the capitol. Once we all got our blood taken, the escort for our district came out. She looked very funny in my opinion. As soon as she started talking, I laughed my ass off. Everyone was staring at me, and the girls around me were trying to get me to shut the hell up. Our escorts name was Cherese Goldthorn.

''Anything funny, little lady?'' She smiled at me.

''No, I'm sorry, you just look ridiculous as fuuuuu.''

''Hmph, you obviously don't know how to be classy, since you're wearing that...'' She replied.

''But, I'm wearing a silver plated dress, with diamond pearl earings, and you're wearing... A puffy as jacket with makeup that makes you look like a test subject for classy ass rich girls with no talent.'' I smiled.

That made her shut up and the crowd was laughing at her, I looked over to the right side and saw a boy that's really quiet, I swear he has a terrible side to him, I can just see it. He has light blue eyes, but I've seen him mad before and they turn dark gray when he's pissed. I once saw him slay three lions in the forest, and I even saw him in a fight with a kid that's now in a wheel chair. I felt terrible, but he saw me , but I ran as far as I could. He looked me dead in my eyes, and scared the living crap out of me. If he was chosen, I wouldn't be surprised if he won. He stabbed the kid in the stomach with sharp knives, like the ones I use for practicing. He also put the kids legs in a weird ankle lock that I've never seen before, and his bone snapped. That kid scares me...

''Anyways, time for the reapings. Ladies first as usual, and the young woman representing district two is... Claudia Vernice. Claduia come up here please young lady.''

My pupils grew large as I heard the sound of my name, everyone looked over towards me, and my mom burst into tears. All my siblings looked over to me, and all had a their mouths open, one of my brothers was mad and wanted to take my place, but they said that only girls could take girls places and guys could only take guys' place. I slowly walked to the stage and that one guy kept looking at me, he had a sinister grin on his face, but I just kept walking.

''Oh wow, it's smart mouth who's up huh, well, do the best you can honey.'' Cherese said.

''Eat me.'' I replied.

As I was walking up, Lione ran up to me. He made his way past the guards and turned me around and kissed me. We kissed for a while until the guards grabbed him and slowly hit him with batons. I saw his light black hair try to make it's way up as his blood spattered on the floor. I yelled to try to get them to stop, but it was to no avail.

''Wow, sucks to suck doesn't it, anyway, for the male tribute to these games for your district. Urvin Duster, Urvin come up here darling.

That was the kid in the wheelchair. Everyone was surprised, but they remembered that there were no rules to these games, no matter what state of health you're in, if your name is chosen you have to get up there. Everyone stared as he made his way up, and gulped. He started sweating and stared at everyone. He looked like he was about to cry until the guy who injured him quickly stepped up and said the two words, ''I volunteer.''

''What is your name, you brave soul?'' Cherese said.

''Byron, Byron Monin.'' He said.

As he walked up, he pushed the kid in a wheelchair aside to a safe position.

''Here are your district two tributes! Also, we had our first volunteer ever in the first games ever! Hahahaha, how exciting is that? District two has a lovely bunch of tributes doesn't it?'' Cherese said.

''Let's go district two!'' Byron said.

Everyone clapped and smiled at his enthusiasm. Everyone loved him, but didn't know his true nature, like I guess, I sort of did.

''Well, at least we have one enthusiastic tribute in this district, one your way, hip hip, hurry up you two little ones.'' Cherese smiled as she said that.

I broke down as soon as I went into the room for private time for our family and friends. I couldn't imagine the hell that we would be put through in the arena, and I'm pretty sure the arena's wouldn't be the same every year, that would leave people with an easy advantage over it. Now, I'll talk to my family and try the best I can. Who knows, maybe I might die first, or just kill myself. Let's see what happens. All I know is, I'm gonna miss my family and Lione.


	4. District 3 Reaping

''Why the hell do I have to wear this crappy looking ass outfit?'' I said.

''You may be new to capitol, but, that doesn't give you any right, or excuse to talk like that to me. I am the president of this country, and if I wanted to, I could execute you at any moment, and find myself a new escort for district three.'' The president scolded.

''Yes, sir.'' I said.

''That's how I like it. You obey me, and don't talk back. I'll abuse this power to my advantages as long as I want to.''

''Yes, president.'' I replied.

''President who?''

''President Real.'' I sighed.

''Good, now get the hell out of my office before I have them execute you. And that's a promise.'' He said.

I walked out of the office in a kind manner, but as soon as I got outside, I flipped shit. Knowing that our president was some douche bag made things even worse than I could possibly imagine. I thought that working in the capitol would have been fun. Most of my friends worked for the capitol, they got there somehow. Probably by smashing the presidents daughter for all I know, she could have offered them that opportunity. As I boarded the hovercraft to get to district three, I started playing around with the cool equipment they had. I looked at the district three section, and they had the most tech-like electronics I have ever seen. I stayed there because that's the district I'm representing, and I wanna know a little bit more about them. Although I have no idea what it's like there and what they do, I know that they're the electronic district. Pretty cool if you ask me.

''Here is your stop, go out there and escort those tributes.'' One of the capitol people told me.

I couldn't stop laughing as I walked off of the train with a plate of goods that were so delicious. As I walked out with them, the capitol people followed me and stayed inside where all they could do was hear. As I walked in front of the audience of district three, I noticed that most people there had different looking glasses, and held some sort of videogame like hand-held electronic. They must of prepared something special for me. I could sense it. As I walked up to the mic, I dropped the plate of food as I started to laugh my ass off, as I thought of the word escort. I knew that long ago, they taught us these words when I was still in school, they told us what the word escort meant, and two months ago, they changed it to mean person who chooses tributes from district to participate in the Hunger Games. Everyone looked at me as I was wheezing the words, ''escort.'' They looked at me like I was an immature little boy who didn't know what he was talking about. I quickly stopped as the capitol people in the back told me to zip it. I quickly snapped out of it, and chose the a envelope from the ladies bin. The girl who was chosen was named ''Lectra Sparks.'' I thought that was a pretty name, and it went well with district three. She walked up wearing a long robe that had sparks zapping out of it. I don't know why but she got oddly close, and I thought that she was trying to kill me. I slowly got away from her, and got an envelope from the boys bin, the boy who was chosen was named ''Arthur Zubel.'' His last name interested me, because that was the last name of one of my friends back home in district five who now works in the capitol.

''These are your tributes from district three, wish the both of them luck.'' I said.

As soon as we were about to leave, everyone including the two tributes, pressed the electronic they had in their hand; fireworks came up that said ''District Three We Are A Proud District.'' It amazed me that this district was looked so down on. It was one of the first five, but so far from the capitol making it poor. As the tributes finished talking to their families and friends, we boarded the train that would take us to the capitol. The both of them asked me what my name was, and I told them, ''Yulu Derm.'' They were a nice bunch of tributes. Even though district three was poor, I liked the way it looked. There were buildings made of stone, and towers that reached at least three hundred feet tall with sparks flying out. The water there looked beautiful, but there was not much. Their markets were nicely made of lightning and firework fabric. I loved the look of district three, I hope to be there soon another day.


	5. District 4 Reaping

''Where you going, huh!? You think you can get away from us, we know every damn part of this district Isaac! You think you can just steal my girl and get away with it?''

''Calm down, it wasn't my fault. She cheated on you, I didn't even know you were going out!''

''That's bull! We're in the same class, same school, and in the same part of the district, you know she was mine! Haha, when I get my hands on you...''

''Sorry, not gonna happen.'' I said.

I quickly jumped into the ocean, and swam as far as I could to the other side of my district. Unfortunately for me, everyone in this district knows how to swim, we've been taught ever since we were little. I was fast than Kit in the water, but once I reached shore, it was all over for me. I reached shore, and was about thirty feet ahead of him, and I tried to sprint but he was so much faster than I was. He pounded me with his fists until blood came out of my mouth, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but screw it, I didn't care.

''Don't mess with me again kid, I'll mess you up!'' Kit said.

I spit my blood on his face to show a sign of disrespect, and commented ''Screw you.'' People started crowding around the area and pushed him back. I sighed in relief because I knew that he would destroy me in a fight.

''Thank you.'' I said and walked to a local food shop in the part of my district that I was in. We call this part ''The Island,'' because well, it was an island. It was probably one of the most beautiful parts of district four with waterfalls, rivers, streams, and way more beautiful areas. Fishing is what we work with most, and since the Hunger Games has come, our district has a huge disadvantage. We don't work with weapons, unless you count fishhooks as one. Even if fishhooks were counted as a weapon, what would I be able to do with them besides hang the other tributes from their nipples with the fishhooks tied to a thread on a tree or whatever I could use to hang it from. Screw that though, maybe if they had fish swords or something, then that maybe something tributes from this district could use.

''Hey, can I get three bass, and four salmon please.''

''Here you go young man.''

''Thank you.''

I hate walking home from this part of the district, it takes way too long and all the vehicles are being used at this time. It's around 8:00 pm, and the hovercrafts still aren't here. I reach home at around 9:24 pm, and I'm ready to go to bed as soon as the hovercraft appears. This pisses me off, after all this time. People are already in bed at my district from a hard days of work, and I was ready to eat this with my family next morning, but I guess that'll just have to wait because I don't know what's gonna happen. I didn't watch the other reapings, I don't want to spoil myself on who is in, even if I don't know any of them.

''All please come to the center of your district by the large waterfall please.''

That would take a while because there are six parts of our district: The village, the island, the waterfalls, the river, the forest, and the ocean. People from the ocean and forest would take at least thirty minutes to get to the center since they are the farthest parts. As soon as everyone get there, we all got our blood samples taken. I stood next to a random pack of teenagers that looked older than sixteen. Since I'm only fourteen, it was awkward for me. Our escorts name was ''Daniel Rivear,'' which made me think that he was from district four. His name sounded like it, but that could just be a coincidence. I thought that I was safe because of my age, but when he called my name, I froze.

''And for our male tribute, Isaac Fisher. Come up here Isaac.'' Daniel said.

I slowly walked up to the stage, I turned my head and saw Kit staring at me, he had a sinister smile on his face because he knew I was going to die, and he was happy about it. I flicked him off which made him pissed, but at least I won't have to live in this so called society that we live in.

''I'm done with my life,'' I thought.

''You look shy.'' The female tribute from my district said.

''Shake hands, the both of you. Show your sportsmanship and have faith that you could win it for your district!'' Daniel commented.

As we shook hands, she pulled me closer to her, and hugged me. She said it was going to be alright, and I was terrified. District four all put up their fishhooks to show a sign of respect to what she had just done. I was going to thank her, but I forgot her name in the process of my name being called. Everything went blank and I just froze. Knowing that I was going to be in an arena with twenty-three other teens around my age who were taller, stronger, faster, and smarter than me scared the crap out of me. I don't know how I'm going to win, or try to win. I hope that my death will be quick and painless. Who knows, maybe I'll go from dehydration, or starvation. She seems confident, and looks like she can pull if off.


	6. District 5 Reaping

''Time to get kid, let's get to district five before it gets dark, I hate when it's dark there.''

''Why, district five is a beautiful place when it's dark, haven't you seen their hydroelectric dam?''

''Nope, and I don't want to, let's hurry this crap up.''

''Alright, but get that joint out of my face, it's annoying as hell.''

''Whatever.''

**In District 5 **

''Come on, let's go Amell. We're gonna be late for school, I'm tried of Ms. Hamil telling us that we're slackers, her voice is annoying.''

''Alright, sorry. I just gotta get my backpack ready, I'm ready now.'' I said.

''Ok, hurry up!'' My friend Joi said.

''Hey, Joi, do you ever wonder why we even go to school? What's the point? The jobs in this district are crappy anyway, and everyone in the capitol is dumb. I swear that they never got an education, they're probably there because their wealthy, or know the president.'' I said.

''I know how you feel, but, we need to be smart to get jobs in district 5, it's not an easy task to get jobs here. Plus, the jobs here aren't that bad. We have powerplant security officer, geologist, equipment manager, system analyst, and maintenance. That's not bad.'' Joi said.

''You're right, it's not bad. Just boring.'' I commented.

''Look, this is your last year. You're eight-teen, next year you'll be able to get your own jobs. Plus, your mom is part of the geologist crew, she might be able to get you into some activity that they have there.'' she said. ''You don't know how lucky you are, when I get out, I'll have to be begging just to get an opportunity.''

''Hey, you know I'll get them to let you into the geologist crew.'' I said.

''Thank you.'' She replied. ''Now hurry up, we're late.''

''Ahhh, late again I see Ms. Harp, and Ms. Reticol.'' Ms. Hamil said.

''Sorry, we woke up late, and..'' I tried to think of an excuse.

''Shush, it doesn't matter you immature brats, you have three months until you leave this school, you can think of new excuses when you get a job.'' She said.

''I love you Ms. Hamil.'' Joi said.

''Doesn't everybody?'' Ms. Hamil joked.

While Ms. Hamil was teaching, we joked around about a fight that was supposed to happen after school. Apparently, it's over a pair of headphones. It pisses me off when people fight for stupid reasons. The school bell rang, and a giant helicopter flew over the district with strong winds. I had no idea what it was, so I asked Joi. She told me it was the hovercraft ready to choose the tributes for district five. I'm glad that I was eight-teen because, well if I didn't get chosen this year, than I wouldn't have to do it for the rest of my life. We all walked to the middle of the district, and I saw a familiar face, it was my older brother who worked for the capitol. He left home about three years ago to get a better life style, and I don't blame him. His name was Mi, and he was really friendly. He caught a glimpse of my eye and smiled at me, I smiled back and turned away. Mi walked up to the stage, and started giving us background history on how all this came to be and blah, blah, blah. All that nonsense. I didn't care much about it. He picked up a card from the girls bin, and had a stutter in his voice, and kind of broke down a little, but was able to keep his cool.

''N-N-Nira Porado.''

That was my youngest sister, no way! She was only twelve years old, why would she be chosen, her name was in the bin only once! Out of thousands of children in our district, one in a thousand gets chosen, and it's her. I couldn't sit by and let that happen!

''I VOLUNTEER,'' I yelled out without hesitating.

My whole family looked at me, my mother smiled, but wanted to cry at the same time. My siblings stared at me in disbelief, and my father couldn't bear to look up. Joi looked at me, but she knew that I did the right thing. Sadly, I wasn't much of a fighter, so I wouldn't mind if I died first. Mi then started talking again.

''The male tribute for district 5 is.. Oswald Purr.''

As he walked up, I looked at him, and had never seen his face before. I've never seen that kid before which made me feel like I was either stupid, or just didn't care for my environment. Bump that though because I was gonna die. I quickly shook his hand and went into the room where I thought about what I would tell my family. We quickly spoke, and I told them that everything would be alright. I told them that they would have to take care of themselves with me gone, and they knew that was true. Thinking about their oldest child being taken away from them because of a stupid ''game'' would tear their hearts but, they still had five other children to take my place. I hope that I win, and will try my best to. All I know is that district five isn't happy with the tributes selected. They all groaned as our names were called up, and that pissed me off. Whatever, it didn't matter anymore, all I know is that it's time to compete.


	7. District 6 Reaping

''District 6, what a... boring place.'' I thought to myself. ''There's nothing to do here. The jobs are boring, everything here is boring. I don't even wanna live here. Why can't we live in a(n) awesome district like one, two, or four? Maybe even seven, at least exciting things happen there.''

''Why do you look so down hon?'' My mother said.

''I don't like this district. We're the transportation district, shouldn't we have some type of prototypes that we could all test out on our own?'' I asked her.

''You know that they all go to the capitol.'' She replied.

''I would like to work in the capitol. It seems fun there. They have unlimited hours of TV, great technology, and aren't poor.'' I sighed.

''Stop complaining, damn it. You're being very ungrateful you know? Look, when you grow up, you can get a job in the capitol all you want, but right now... We deal with what we got.'' She said.

I hear cries of my little brother. He just woke up from his nap, and is now crying. I guess he had another nightmare about our sister. He yells and it breaks my heart to see him like this. My oldest brother died in an accident while helping out with the new types of transportation vehicles we had in district six. Apparently they aren't new, they were used years ago and were are named ''Helicopters.'' He and four others died in the accident while crashing into a building and crumbling it. Luckily no one was in the building or near it, it would be very unfortunate. We've all missed my brother, especially my dad who has just been shutting out the rest of my family for months now. It's sad to see, but this isn't the only district where accidents happen. During the minimal amounts of hours that we have for television, we usually check the news, and there's been a ton of accidents.

*Knock *Knock *Knock

''Ayy Jet, you in there bruh?''

''Yoo. What's good Ayte?'' I replied.

''Nothing much, is this a good time to come by? The districts just made a new version of the train. Apparently it's way faster now, and can hover a little.'' Ayte said. ''Wanna go check it out?''

''Nah, today's the day man. They could be here anytime now.'' I told him.

''You're right, my bad. I'll go check it out man. Alright?'' He said.

''Fine by me.'' I replied.

''You know if you want to, you can go honey. Ulri and I will fix the house with Gina.'' My mom said.

''No, it's fine.''

Sucks to suck though. As soon as I said that an announcement came on and told everyone to go to the center of the district which was a really nice place. It was like a museum with all of the vehicles ever made all hanging up in beautiful positions. Our escorts name was Tatiana, and she seemed to be really young, she didn't even seem like she was older than sixteen. The girl from my district called was named ''Helen,'' and she was an outcast. She seemed like she could've been a popular girl in my district, but I guess she wasn't in with the others. The boy from my district was me. Although I had no idea how to use a weapon and never used one before besides using a knife to cut food in half, I walked up with my head held high. I'd make my district known for things more than vehicles that have failed to be used in the capitol, and made fun of. I'd win this games for my district, and that's a promise I announced in front of the audience. People frowned at me, but prayed for me. I'm glad that I could at least get some support. No one in this district was happy about the decisions. I bet if they got to choose who would be in the games, it would be a girl named ''Kitty.'' She was only eleven, but she knew how to hunt. She's know to have taught her youngest brother ''Mark'' how to kill animals, and he was only five. **Sigh**, let's get this over with.


	8. District 7 Reaping

Hi, I'm Rosewood. Right now, I'm doing my local job in district 7. Basically what most people do after they finish school, Lumberjack, but I'm doing this for my extra credit points. Chopping down trees is hard, I don't understand how people can continue this every day without taking a break for at least four hours. Even though this bothers me, I'm an optimistic person and won't let it bring me down. I was watching all the Hunger Games reapings yesterday, and to be honest, I was quite interested in the tributes who were decided. I don't know the persons name, but the one girl from district one and the boy from district two, lunging forward out of no where to volunteer. Another boy caught my eye too, the one from district three, he seems really smart, and could use his brain power to outsmart all the other opponents. Wouldn't that be something? District 7 is really actually happy about the Hunger Games, the reason why is because ever since we were babies, everyone has learned to use heavy objects like axes. When everyone was one, we would play with small twenty-pound hammers, and once we got to three, we would start using throwing hammers. Once we were seven, we finally used real heavy weapons like actual hammers, scythes, and axes. My favorite weapon out of them was the hammer, it was just a nice weapon to pick up and smash onto the ground heh. I hear my friend and someone else talking about a girl that describes me so I sit back and listen.

''Hey man, you've been quiet and staring at that girl for at least an hour now. What's your name?''

''I'm Ewan, who're you?'' He said.

''I'm Yelven.'' The other boy said. ''Why are you staring at that girl?''

''Why not? She looks amazing, even in that lumberjack outfit. She looks like she has it all, a beautiful smile, that amazing curly brunette hair. Her face is clean, and her body. It's just magnificent.'' He said.

''You like her?'' He said.

''I guess.'' He said.

''Hey, Rosewood. Come over here.'' My friend said.

''Comiiiiing.'' I sang while skipping there.

''Woah... Why'd you call her over here?'' Ewan said shakingly.

''Why are you so nervous? She's human like all of us.'' My friend said.

''Hey Jasper.'' I said.

''Hey, meet Ewan. He says that he likes hammers just like you.'' Jasper said.

''Really?! Wow, that's awesome.'' I said while smiling.

I love meeting new people, it's just another opportunity to make new friends. Even in the worst situations, I try to make someone feel good about themselves. I do that all the time with my brother Cedar. I ask Ewan what he likes about hammers, and he says some very interesting things... We all sit and talk for a while and all decide to go home. We all split up different ways, and I run home before it gets too dark. District seven is a really bright place, but when it hits six o' clock, it gets really dark and all the wild animals come out. I was chased home by a ravenous dog, and it scared everything out of me. Luckily, I had a hammer on me, and was able to use it on the dog. I went to take a shower after greeting my family and the guests that they had over. After a clean shower, I went to bed after watching some district seven television. I woke up and everybody in my family was all dressed yelling at me to get up. The Hunger Games reapings was today. It was too late for me get dressed so I quickly brushed my shower and ran out of the house with my brother in my pajamas. My all fuzzy and messed up which made me kind of mad, but I ignored it. Once getting there, I saw Ewan and Yelven standing next to each other and I waved. Our escorts name was Saxia Levith, and she called my name from the girls bin. I was still kind of sleepy, and didn't really hear it. Everybody looked at me and my brother was just yelling. He tried to stop them from bringing me up, but there was no point in doing so. I didn't know what I wanted to do. I wasn't sure if I wanted to cry, shout, yell, scream, and smile. It was a blur to me. They later called up a boys name, and it was Ewan. Nobody volunteered for him, and I heard my brother yell ''I'm sorry.'' ''Sorry for what,'' was what I thought to myself so I just yelled out that it was ok. I felt like I looked stupid in front of the crowd, I was speaking in a slump tone, and looked like I didn't know what I was talking about, and I hate feeling stupid. I heard Ewan whisper to himself, ''She looks good without makeup on, and with her hair messed up.'' I was up on the stage with my cartoon pajamas and flip flops on with my toe nails panted red. It felt awkward being in front of everyone, but I embraced it. Our escort looked at Ewan and smiled at the thought of a thirteen year old liking a fifteen year old. I thought that it was cute. When she told us to shake hands and show sportsmanship, I held onto Ewans hand tightly gripped, and raised our hands up far into the sky. District seven was cheering and yelling happily. I thought to myself that we could be the first district to win a Hunger Games even though that only one of us will survive. Even with the thought of that, I smiled as much as I could.


	9. District 8 Reaping

''Lovely district we have here don't you say Lia?''

''I guess so.''

''Guessing won't get you anywhere. Listen, you're one of the five remaining escorts that we left to make a decision on what district they want to represent. Do you want district eight, or do you want a much more poor district like twelve, or eleven? The ones that seem less likely to win since they have no person training anyway.''

''I'll take district eight.''

''That's good Lia, now tell that to the transmitter. He'll let everyone know that district eight is taken.

I go and tell the transmitter that I have chosen district eight, and when he says that on the intercom in the room where the remaining escorts are, I hear two out of the four left groan. The two who didn't stared at each other, and smiled. They must have a reason not to groan, they might know of other districts who have tough people. Anyway, I hop on the train and we leave to get to where the hovercraft is. It takes about twenty minutes to get there going at this high speed. As we're on our way to reach district eight, I realize that it's not such a bad place after all. It isn't the cleanest, and it definitely doesn't have the best sanitation, but it'll do just fine. I walk around the district for at least an hour, and people stare at me like I don't belong there. They know for a fact that I'm not part of their district. Every single time that I walk by a shop, they all close, and it makes me feel uncomfortable. I look around and I see children staring at me. I thought that I saw a kid who was all alone, but his mother was just out buying something. He had ragged clothes on, and he looked like he was starving. His skin was peeled, and he was bleeding from his arms to his ankles; I felt extremely bad for the conditions that he's lived in. After exploring most of the district, I find myself questioning my decision if I wanted to escort tributes into the Hunger Games or not. I heard a young child say ''Mommy, why are they trying to take us away.'' and his mom replied back with ''I don't know... I don't know...'' and I felt like crying at that moment. Why do we take away the children of people because they tried to make a better world with a more fair government, but I knew that if I didn't follow the orders I was given... I would be executed. As I walked into the middle of the district, and I told everyone to arrive quickly at the center of their district, and my voice was shaky. I didn't want them to hear the fear in my voice so I coughed after the announcement. Everybody came to the middle of the district, and we played the video of the reason why we're in the state that we are in now. They all stared at me, and had frowns on their faces. I quickly looked down, and put my hand in the female's jar, and I pulled out a name. ''The female representing district nine,'' I said. ''Calico Remark.'' Everyone stood still and looked down, and nobody walked up. ''Calico Remark.'' I said once again. ''Don't be shy, come up here.'' Calico wasn't here, and the people of district nine didn't answer wen I asked where she was. One person stood up, and said that she was inside her house hiding from the games. The guards asked for her address, and the one girl who stood up pointed out her house. Her directions were, ''Keep going straight past the road that we're on now, and take a right near the exit sign; First house with blankets over the fence on the right side is where she lives. She's in her basement.'' The guards caught her, and brought her back in two minutes. ''How did you find me?'' Calico said. The one girl who stood up and told the police stood up and said, ''I told them.'' ''Sissy, you snitched on me?'' Calico said. ''Yeah.. I'm sorry.'' Sissy said. ''Why would you do that.. You could've told them that I moved districts, or anything else about me not being here, but you snitched on me. Why would you do that?'' Calico said. ''I don't know. I guess I just didn't like the way things were going. And if I didn't tell them that you were home, they would've chosen another person, and it could've been me. I'm not willing to take that chance.'' Sissy said. ''But, I thought you were my friend, aren't we supposed to stick up for each other?'' Calico said. ''Guess not.'' Sissy said, and they brought Calico up to the stage. I hated how these games went. The breaking of friendships, the loss of children, and the betrayal of each other. I couldn't take it. I hurried up and took a card out of the boys bin and said his name as quickly as I could because I couldn't take it anymore. The boys name was ''Denim Perol.'' He was a tall, black haired good looking young man. He looked sad, who wouldn't when your name is called up to fight to the death with twenty-three other teens your age; even someone from your district. I quickly said, ''Give it up for district eight,'' and I'm guessing that it was hard to hear me because everyone looked at me funny, and with disappointment. I heard one or two people clapping in the audience, but they were crying. They were probably the parents of these children, so I quickly told them to shake hands and they did. I quickly grabbed them both, and brought them inside. While the doors were closing, I heard someone yell out, ''You don't care that you're taking away our children, do you!?'' and somebody else yelled out, ''I hope you and the capitol burn to the grounds for taking away the future of this world!'' I quickly went into my room alone, and stared hyperventilating. The president called me up from my phone, and told me that I did a good job, and to not be intimidated or frightened to be on stage. He saw the sweat dripping from my forehead to the bottom of my chin, and told me to clean myself up. I told him that I didn't want to do this anymore, and that it's wrong, so he told me that I couldn't quit. If I did, he would kill me instantly, and that he doesn't care if it's wrong or right. ''The districts did what they did, and deserved to be punished.'' Were his exact words. He closed the chat after telling me to not be so soft. I may be soft, but I know that what he's doing is wrong. No one should suffer from this type of pain.


	10. District 9 Reaping

''Hey, where you goin'?'' My friend Senwe asked me.

''Where do you think. We were talking about this yesterday. I'm 'bout to run the hell away.'' I told her.

''I thought you were just playing man.'' She chuckled.

''Nope, I'm getting the hell out of here before the capitol gets here.'' I said.

''You know that they keep records of people who live in these districts, right?'' She pointed at me with a smile on her face. ''Anyway, they'd probably track you down.''

''That's why I have you. You know how to damage software's with your... smartness?'' I replied.

''Ohhh, so you only want me to come with you because I'm smart? Not because of our friendship huh?'' She asked me.

''Noooo, you know it's not like that.'' I said.

She chuckled and I was blushing. She noticed that my face was red, and laughed at me. It was pretty funny, but I was serious about running away. The thing though is that the fences are electrical, so if one of us touched it, we would be fried. I don't want to be friend, so I have an idea. We have this one giant tree next to the fence, but it isn't touching it. So what I was thinking was that the two of us would climb the tree, and jump over the fence. I told her this.

''What if one of us can't make it and accidentally hit the fence, and get electrocuted?'' She asked me.

''Then the other one will jump onto the fence and we can die together.'' I joked.

''That's not funny.'' She said ''But, it's sweet. The both of us dying together side by side huh? You'd enjoy that wouldn't you?''

''Maybe.'' I chuckled.

''What about our families? Won't they come too?'' She asked me.

''Only if they want to. I know that my brother wants to stay here, and my sister adores this district. She knows that it's home. My mother and father also love this, and you know that goes the same with your family. Your mom and dad love this district, and so does your younger brother, and older sister.'' I said.

''True, but won't you miss them? I know that I will if they don't come.'' She told me.

She leaned onto my shoulder, and I was blushing hard. I don't know what to do so I just let her head lay there. I told her that I wouldn't miss them as much as I would miss her if she ever left without me.

''Awww, that's sweet.'' She said.

''My flirt game is too real.'' I thought to myself while biting my lips and smiling at the same time.

I couldn't hold in my smile, and made an awkward noise that sounded like a heavy cough and a sneeze at the same time. She quickly got up, and looked at me. She asked if I was coughing up blood because it sounded like it, I guess. I told her that I wasn't and she sighed in relief. I was ready to run off the tree into the forest. Once I brought it back up she looked worried.

''What about the forest?'' She said.

''What about the forest?'' I asked.

''Won't there be animals, and dangerous creatures there. You know that the capitol puts failed creations in the forests of these districts. We don't know how to use weapons or fight, and what about food. How will we even survive a week?'' She asked in a way as if she was gonna cry. I thought that it was cute as hell.

''Yeah, but we'll learn how to. Let's learn how to survive and stuff. We definitely won't get chosen for the games. We're only fifteen, how could we get chosen out of all the people older than us. I doubt that people fifteen and under would have a greater chance of getting chosen more than 16 year olds and up. Their names go in way more than ours do so I doubt that two fifteen year olds will get chosen for the Hunger Games. So, we'll learn how to fight, fend off, and hunt for fish to survive. We'll be a great team with so much potential. We can run away, forget the districts and the capitol. They can eat my ass, I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to us. It's too risky to take chances.'' I told her.

''I see.'' She said. ''Well, I guess that I can trust you then, right?''

''Definitely.'' I replied.

After a while of just sitting down and talking to each other about pointless things, she laid on my lap and looked at the sky. I feel asleep on the grass, and she woke me up. She pointed up towards the sky, and we saw a hovercraft above us. The hover craft saw us, and we hurried up to climb up onto the tree. They saw us, but didn't do anything about it. I let Senwe go first. Her red hair was waving, and I couldn't stop staring. She was snapping her fingers for a while, and then I finally realized. I quickly told her to jump, and she did. She made it across the fence and then told me to jump. Unfortunately for me, when I jumped, I slid a little and didn't jump far enough, and I landed on my crotch on top of the fence. I was in pain, and did not get up. Senwe had to drag me to get me to get up. I finally got up, and a ladder came out of the hovercraft, and a person was yelling through a microphone for us to get back into the district boarder line. We didn't listen and we just kept on running as fast as we could. We got into the forest and lost them, but we ran into some pretty vicious animals in the middle of the forest. We were surrounded by ravenous dogs, and wolves; even some bears for crying out loud. I was scared, and mad at the same time. The capitol heard the barks of the animals, and quickly went to the location that they heard it from. They quickly sent troops to come get us. The troops dived down, and completely killed all the animals in the forest that were around us, and they grabbed both Senwe and I. They brought us up. They asked us what we were doing and all I did was say that the fences weren't electrical. They looked at each other and told us to be keep that a secret. I asked them why they didn't want anyone knowing, and they said because it would start another riot, and people would try to escape. I look over, and see Senwe crying.

''What are you gonna do with Dagan and I?'' she asked.

''You and Dagan, are both going to be quiet. If you don't, we'll either hurt your families or execute you.'' One of the capitol people told us.

''Why do you guys do this?'' Senwe asked.

''Do what?'' A capitol worker asked while smiling.

''Destroy lives!'' Senwe said in an angry tone.

''…'' No reply. ''Let's bring you guys to the center of your district, the reapings is about to begin.''

We got to the middle of our district, and we waited to see what would happen. They asked us for our full names. ''Dagan Jobus.'' I said. ''Carlieta Rut.'' Senwe said. I looked at her in shock, but then I also regretted saying my actual name. Now they can search me up in the capitol, and know everything about me. Once everybody got to the center of the capitol, the capitol people went inside the room, and I knew that they were doing something fishy..

''Hey, you're our escort right? What's your name?''

''Eil Rimi, and yeah, I'm the escort for district nine. Why?''

''Listen, no matter what. It doesn't matter who you pick, for the female say 'Carlieta Rut, and for the male, say 'Dagan Jobus' no matter what name comes from the bowl. Got it?''

''Ok...''

''Good.''

Our escort came out and started to talk. He told us his name was ''Eil Rimi,'' and we watched the video of why this all started. I looked around, and saw Senwe looking at the ground, and tears falling. When Eil announced the girl, he said the name ''Carlieta Rut.'' Everyone turned around, in curiosity. There was nobody named ''Carlieta Rut,'' in our district.

''Are you retarded? You're from the capitol right. You should know that there's no 'Carlieta Rut' in this district. You must have been told to say a random name or something.'' Someone in the audience joked.

Everyone laughed, and the two guards who were there looked at each other in disbelief. The guards were angry and Eil said that he was just messing around. He said the actual name on the card and it was ''Senwe Curby.'' I was in shock, she was in shock as well, and she looked like she was about to throw up. She walked up to the stage slowly, and the two guards walked behind her. I overheard them say, ''You're getting it now.'' Eil pulled out a card with a boys name on it, and he said my name, ''Dagan Jobus.'' I was in shock, but I was glad that I could be with my friend. We shook hands, and we both went into the rooms that we were escorted to. Before I entered the room, I ran outside and yelled, ''THE FENCES, THE FENCES AREN'T ELECTRICAL. THE CAPITOL JUST SAYS THAT TO SCARE THE CITIZENS AND MAKE SURE THAT THEY DON'T TRY TO ESCAPE. DON'T LISTEN TO THE CAPITOL, THEY'RE FULL OF LIES. I KNOW THIS BECAUSE SENWE AND I TRIED TO ESCAP-.'' That's all that I could say before they could take me away. The two guards pushed me into the room, and I put my head against the door.

''That kid is... he's something. What should we do with him?''

''Cut off his tongue.''

''Right. Smart idea.''

''Hey, Eil, who was the real boy that was supposed to be on that card.''

''Some guy named Edi Cuvel.''

I didn't know who that was, but the thought of my tongue being cut scared me.

''What should we do with the girl?''

''Let her be, she seems like the type to break down in a heavy situation. She'll probably be one of the first three to die in the games.''

''Ok.''

I was visited by family, and we talked for a while. But the guards took them away, and grabbed Senwe and I. They pushed me from my back into a bent over position and forcefully opened my mouth. I thought this was very homo, but they pulled out a knife. The grabbed a knife, and grabbed my tongue out. Senwe was being held back, and she was trying to struggle out of the hold but it didn't budge. The guards used a knife to cut my tongue. After they cut my tongue, I was let go, and I yelled as loud as I could; no sound came out.

''WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?'' Senwe asked.

''We cut his tongue, so now he cant talk.'' One of the guards said.

''No, why would you do that?!'' Senwe said while she bursted out crying.

We reached the capitol, and the two guards went to the presidents office in the hotel that every tribute would be staying at. I saw a couple of tributes, and some waved at me. I didn't do anything back. I followed the guards into the office that the president stays at in the hotel, and they told him what they did to me, and what they told Eil to do. The president jumped in fury, and quickly pressed a button that sent five people into the room instantly. Fortunately, none of them saw me. I watched to see what would happen, and the five men who entered the room slaughtered the two guards violently. The president later called Eil into the office, and I had as soon as I saw him walking. He didn't see me in the little corner that I was in, and I peaked in to see what would happen.

''Do you know, what type of bull you just put me through?'' The president asked.

''No sir, I'm sorry.'' Eil said.

''You must be the dumbest motherfucker I have ever met in my life. WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LISTEN TO TWO GAURDS WHO TELL YOU WHAT TO DO? ARE THEY THE ESCORTS, NO! DID I TELL YOU TO SAY A WRONG NAME ON PURPOSE? NO! SO WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO IT?'' The president was furious.

''No sir, IM SORRY!'' Eil yelled. ''Are those two... they're ok right?''

''Kill him.'' The president said.

The five men each stabbed Eil in his abdomen, and each slit his throat. I threw up at the sight of seeing that, and I ran back to the hotel room that Senwe, Eil, and I were supposed to be staying at. I couldn't tell Senwe what happened, but I wanted to so I wrote it down on a piece of paper. She looked at me and gasped. After about an hour, a new escort came to the hotel room, and told us that Eil had been replaced. Senwe asked what his name was, and he told us ''Rody Tindel.'' He asked me questions, but I didn't answer; he thought I was a mute. I did not like the capitol at all, and I just wanted this nightmare to end. I'm just glad that they didn't tell the president that Senwe and I knew about the ''electrical'' fence. They probably would have executed the both of us as well.


	11. District 10 Reaping

''There there you good girl.'' I whispered in Tiffy's ear.

She replied with a snort. I love this horse, she's been here ever since I was born. My parents let me name her since I was so fond of her, and I decided to name her 'Tiffany,' but nicknamed her 'Tiffy.' I love Tiffy, and she's always been by my side. I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world; whatever you offer me will be a no. I can't get over Tiffy, I spend most of my time with her, and ride around with her in district 10 a lot. People know us as 'The Girl and the Horse,' it makes me laugh every time I think of that.

''Hey, time to go to the center of our district. You ready?'' My brother Henry asked.

''No, I haven't even decided what to wear.'' I said as if I were mad.

''Ok.'' He replied. ''Mom left breakfast on the table for you, see ya sis.''

''Bye.'' I said.

I actually did have something to wear, I don't know why I told him that I didn't. I guess that I was just in the moment with Tiffy because she's the only one who understands me. My mother laid out a clean white silky dress with puffs on both shoulders, and on the end of it. I also had a light brown jacket to wear with it, but I didn't like that style. Instead of wearing the jacket, I put on a headband that I had, and added a district 10 flower to it. I have a ton in my yard, so it's ok. I look at the time, and I have twenty minutes to get to the center of our district. I go to the kitchen only to find my favorite breakfast ever. Since I live on a farm, it makes it easy for my family to get food. I work with my mother, and brother and we're able to make the most of our opportunities. My mother laid out a scrambled eggs for me with bacon on the side. She also left a muffin as a little treat for me being so well. We don't usually eat muffins, that's something that we save for when the process of getting food is low. She also left me a thick coating of white milk. The breakfast was delicious, and I was satisfied with my families efforts to keep us all alive and full. My mother tells me that as long as I continue to work hard, and keep following my dreams, then I will be successful one day, and I'll be able to take care of my own family. I think that I could, but I haven't thought about it much. As soon as I finish eating, I grab Tiffy, and we go to the center of our district; We name it 'Country Side.' I ride Tiffy to Country Side, and she goes over to my mother. We're allowed to keep horses around anywhere in district 10 as long as they don't cause any damage. I walk get my finger stabbed with a needle, and go over to the twelve year old girls side. I feel confident that I won't get chosen since I am only twelve. If I were older, I might have been worried. When I walk over there, they play the mini-movie on why we're all in this terrible situation. It scares me seeing all the gore, violence, and deaths of the citizens. It scares me to think that that can happen to anyone of us. Everyone looks terrified, except for some of the older kids. They just stare, and act as if everything is alright. It's the girls choice as my district, and my escort says ''ladies first,'' in the most homosexual way that I could imagine. I don't know how they act in the capitol, but in district 10, you rarely find that around. Anyway, it didn't matter to me because I don't judge. When he picked up a girl envelope, he read the name ''Heidi Charms.'' I felt bad for the poor girl, and then suddenly realized that I was Heidi Charms. My name was picked. Me, a twelve year old girl with no means in this world besides to take care of her family, and have a wonderful life is now chosen to participate in a so called 'game' and kill off other children from other districts! I broke down, I couldn't take it anymore, and I fell onto my knees. Tears flowed out of my eyes like a river. I was dead on the inside. I turned to mother, and brother and they couldn't do anything about it. My mother started to cry, but she tried to hold it, and my brother just stood there with his arms crossed and shook his head. I walked up to the stage, and our escort ''Gilly'' started speaking some type of nonsense. He picked up a card from the boys side, and the name read was ''Blaine Croppers.'' I think that he was part of the richest family in district ten. They owned multiple farms, and lived in the part of the district where there were beautiful streaming rivers. They had a nice house all to themselves with beautiful grass all around. They had glass windows, and glass doors; their house was just magnificent. I've been around there a few times, and I reached the conclusion that he was from the Croppers household. He wore the nicest white plain long sleeved shirt, and some cow colored skinny jeans. They had white and black in cow shapes, and I thought that it looked great. I looked over to see his parents just looking like they were about to burst into tears. He was their only child, and they had worked so hard for him. He wasn't a bad child either, he might have been rich, but he never stooped to the level where he was mean to others. He would give to the poor in our district, and would make friends. Not because he was rich, but because he had a great personality; He was raised correctly. He had a sad expression on his face that I felt sad for. He made me feel better, knowing that I would have someone like him on my team to just maybe comfort me while we're in this hell hole. Neither of us are fighters, and as we could tell, district 10 was not happy. They knew that none of us were fighters, and they were also sad at the thought of losing one of their most precious children in this district, Blaine. We went into the building after shaking hands, and my mother and brother were the first ones rushing in like bandits. My mother had some faith and told me that I should at least try to win, and that I stood a chance. My brother on the other hand told me that I couldn't win, my mother slapped him and told him not to say that. To have faith in me, I just started crying. My brother tried to lighten things up, and joked ''Hey, if you don't survive, I can have your room right?'' I laughed, and thought that I might be able to win it, but only 10 percent of me did. My family were the only ones to see me, and to think of it, I never got to say a proper goodbye to Tiffy. I told them to Tiffy that I might not be returning home. Right before I was about to leave, someone else came in. It was a person that I didn't recognize. She told me that she has seen me for a while now, and that she thinks I could win. She says that she will root for me, and she left. She never told me her name, so it was little awkward for me. Before she took her last step out of the room, she told me that she'll tell Tiffy that I said goodbye. I have no idea who this person is, and it creeped me out. I boarded the train, and just thought about who this person was. My mind wasn't focused on that though, I was too busy trying to get myself prepared to survive the Hunger Games.


	12. District 11 Reaping

**Chisholm Cherrybottom**

''Did you hear that the president is focusing on district 11 the most?'' I overheard two people talking.

''Yeah! Apparently, we aren't going to be the same district anymore. He's gonna add something special.''

''Special? Hell no, how much you wanna bet it's gonna be something bad, like slavery or something even worse. I couldn't imagine worse, slavery is a terrible thing.''

''Yeah right, he's already punished us with the games. Why would he focus on one district, and punish them more than the others?''

''Because we're one of the poorest districts. Well, mostly because we're the district with the most blacks in it. I don't think that he would add slavery to any other districts. This district is 90 percent black. Plus, I bet you that he's gonna add slavery. It's not something that I would be looking forward to, but I can just see it happening. Bet on it?''

''Yeah, it's not gonna be that bad man. I'm telling you. I'll bet you 1k.''

''Deal!''

What the hell man? People are actually betting on whether the president is going to bring slavery back to the world or not? I think that's sick. We're a good district, we've been free like every other districts in Panem, and now he's going to bring back slavery? Oh just kill me now.

''Chisholm, let's go girl!'' Yelled my embarrassing friend, Patty.

''Coming...'' I groaned.

''You ready for the reapings today?'' She asked excitedly.

''No! Screw the reapings, I don't play with that stuff.'' I said angrily.

''I do! I hope that I get chosen. I wanna be the first female, and the first winner to win the games. Bring my district some pride!'' She basically yelled that out.

We were stared at by many people, and I hated being stared at. It makes me feel awkward, like do people not have anything else better to do, then to stare at people? I would hate to be in the capitol because everyone stares at each other. In district 11, we get 8 hours of television everyday, and the capitol channel has the most entertaining things to watch. They have interviews and stuff, and the things that the capitol people wear makes me die out laughing. I pray to the lord that they get help.

As we walk, we stop for a quick breakfast. I'm not in the mood to finish, so I just give my leftovers to Patty. She definitely wants to join the games, I have no idea why so I don't question it. I usually know when to stop her form going too far, but forget it this time. She'll probably volunteer unless I do haha. I probably would never volunteer though. Patty isn't the type of person to volunteer either, she likes to be chosen. She says that people who volunteer are people who feel pity for others. The only time that she would volunteer according to her is if a loved one is chosen. We head to town center, and both our fingers get pricked. We go over to the girls area, and watch the movie. It bores me, the reenacting is lame, the blood is fake, and you can barely hear the audio. If you want us to be scared, at least present us with something intimidating. Not this... whatever you call it. Our escort ''Jasmine,'' picks from the girls jar. She has an envelope, and opens it. The name is mine, ''Chisholm Cherrybottom.'' I look Patty dead in the eyes as soon as she's about to open her mouth, and I say ''Don't volunteer for me...'' She knows that I'm serious and I walk up to the stage waiting to see what happens after this. We stare at each other, and she has faith in me; that's why she let me go up there. Let's so who the male tribute is, I'm interested to find out because we have some pretty tough guys in district 11. I think that this district could win.

**Ackley Tunifarm **

While eating breakfast, I realize that today is the reaping for the Hunger Games. My eight year old sister keeps starring at me like I did something wrong.

''What?'' I finally ask her.

She doesn't say anything at all. I stay there looking at her, and I catch her eyes keep looking up and down. I think that she's scared of the Hunger Games.

''You scared?'' I joked.

''You know that I am...'' She said in a whisper type voice.

''How would I know that you were, if you didn't even tell me?'' I looked her in her eyes.

We stay quiet forever. I wash my face vigorously because I want to look good for the reapings. I wear a white shirt with a black tie, long black church pants, and dress hoes that have a little buckle on them. I clean my body to make sure that there are no ashy spots. I hate being ashy, it just makes me feel dirty. I tell my sister to hurry up. Our mother is still sleeping, and my sister says that she is not going to the reapings. She stays with my tired mother, and I tell her to wish me the best of luck. As normally in difficult circumstances, she does. If I do get chosen as a tribute, I want to look good in front of the capitol. My appearance will go to be strong and fit; I'm pretty toned and muscular. Thinking about twenty-four teenagers fighting to the death creeps me out. Blood thirsty assholes from the capitol betting money and cheering for their favorite child is a terrible thing in my opinion. I get to Agricultural Times, the center of our district, and I get my finger pricked. It doesn't hurt really, it just feels like a tiny stab to four index finger. I sit up in the third row, and wait as everyone arrives. Agricultural Times is a large place. District 11 is largely populated so we have to have a big area where everyone can be at all at once. Waiting feels like a century, it takes a while for everyone to get here. As soon as they all do get here, we instantly start. We watch a movie on why we're all in this situation, and it's something alright. Our escort, Jasmine, picks up a slip from the girls bin. The name reaped is ''Chisholm Cherrybottom,'' as she walks up, you could see her whispering to her friend. She looks serious as she walks up with her white jacket, and pink skirt with high boots on. She also has a tiny little bow on the back of her ear which was hard to spot at first. She scopes out the audience to see which guy would be an interesting ally. Jasmine picks up a card from the boys bin this time, and she calls my name. ''Ackley Tunifarm!'' She yells. I walk up march my way up to the stage in a quick manner not knowing that I was moving so quickly. She asks me why I was walking like that, and I just said that I wanted to bring a little joy to the district. People smiled at me, and apparently it worked, even though I didn't mean to. Chisholm and I shake hands. She pulls me closer to her, and whispers in my ear, ''Hey, let's team up. I don't want to team with anyone other than my district partner. You're the only person that I could probably trust, and I was watching the other reapings. Those kids look dangerous, and untrustworthy.'' I replied with a simple ''Ok.'' and she stared at me angrily like that was all I could say. I smile, that's all and we walk into the building where we speak to family members. I don't know about her, but nobody visited me. I thought that at least my sister would tell my mother because they broadcast it live, even if your TV is off, it automatically opens and you can see. It makes me sad that nobody even cares to visit me. After all, I could die in the next week or two.


	13. District 12 Reaping

**Allison Barks**

I wake up, and find myself sleeping in an awkward position. My legs are all tangled up with each other, and my arms look like I was having a spaz attack. I get out of bed while in my Candy Girls pajamas. I just love the show Candy Girls, it's an exclusive TV show that is rarely ever on. Only the wealthy can see it on a daily basis. I yawn, and smell my breath; it's terrible. I brush my teeth for three minutes, and gargle my mouth wash. As I take a long cold shower in the bucket that we have, my mother runs into the bathroom and tells me to hurry up. I like to take my time because if I rush, I usually have left over soap on my body and that feels gross to me. I clean my body nice and clean, and finally put on my conditioner. We have only a little bit of lotion, so we save it. I put some on my tan colored legs and on my arms too. I would put it on my face, but I heard a myth that it makes you break out, which I really don't want to do. I finish taking a shower, and I put on the outfit that my mother laid out for me the day before. I wear a long sleeved white and black shirt with a flower that represents district 12 on my right breast. I put on a dark black skirt with my knees showing. After that, I lace on my long white boots that I only wear to school. For using them at a dirty school that I go to, they're pretty clean. My mother and I are the only ones who live in our household. I don't know who my father is, apparently he works in the capitol. Screw that guy if he doesn't even bother to drop in and find out what his daughter looks like, or what she's grown up to be. I've spent 17 years of my life wondering who he is and what he looks like. I might never know. I quickly kiss my mother a cheek to rush out of the house, and she asks if I'm not going to eat. I said no but she insisted that I at least drink the fresh cow milk that she just got. I loved my mother, and I wanted to please her so I quickly quaffed the milk with some of dripping down my chin onto the ground. I kiss her once again, and leave a lip mark of milk on her cheek. I giggle as I leave the house, and run to The Square, that's where the reapings will take place in our district. I get my finger mini stabbed, it hurts because I didn't expect it. The guards stare at me, and I just stick my tongue out at them. I'm one of the last people to arrive, and I see my mother right behind me. I watch the movie closely to see why we're here in this situation. I honestly don't care because the districts weren't wrong, but they weren't right. As our escort, ''Xinia,'' picks up a envelope from the girls bin, I see her disgusting white coated tongue touch her crusty yellow teeth. I feel disgusted just to be standing in the same area as her. She licks her dark blue lips, and says the my name. I look over at my mother, and everyone looks at me. My mother prays that I win, but I know that I have no idea how to survive in an area where it's kill or be killed. I walk up to the stage, and I actually sit down instead of stand up. I sit and see what boy is going to get chosen.

**Colton Minitee**

I wake up, and look into my mirror. I think about the Hunger Games, and if I was chosen. How would I win, or get sponsors is what I thought to myself. I feel like I could never get sponsors because of the crooked teeth that I had. Being noticed is one of the things that I hate most because I only get noticed for my terrible teeth. Why is it me with these problems? Why do I have to be so unlucky? I have braces, but my teeth still aren't getting any better. My parents tell met hat they'll get better, but I just don't see it happening. I ate a banana, and some eggs for breakfast with orange juice. I head out with my parents, but I get there before them. I get my finger pricked, and I stand in the boys section. I listen as our escort chooses an envelope from the girls bin, and her name is ''Ally Barks.'' When she says that, I see a very cute, tanned body colored girl walk up the stage. She sits down, and I guess she's rebellious or something. When our escort picks out an envelope from the boys bin, she calls ''Colton Minitee.'' I sit and wait for a while to see if anyone will volunteer for me, and as expected, nobody does. I see two guards rushing towards me until a run out of my isle, and hop onto the stage. Xinia smiles at me, and I notice that her teeth are probably way more terrible than mine are, they might not be crooked, but they are terrible disgusting. Mine are white, but hers are yellow.. gross! I shake hands with Allison and asks her if I could call her ''Ally,'' she says yes, and we both go into the building behind the stage. I have no idea what the name of that building is called, maybe the capitol will figure out something to name it later on. I sit back and wait for people to visit me, the only people who do are my parents and we talk about strategies, and what not. After that, we talk about all the memories that we had together. I don't know if that's a sign of them not believing, but I didn't take it as one. I know that they did, and we hugged for the last two minutes that we had. After that, the guards took them away from me and I just looked at the blank wall. No expression what-so-ever on my face, I wonder who the other tributes are, all the other districts must have been watching since we're the last district. I haven't seen any of the others, but I'm very interested.


	14. The Capitol and Chariot Rides

The capitol was in a world of love. They all waited for every single district tribute to arrive. The districts all arrived one-by-one, and the capitol loved it. District 12 last arrived, and the president started the announcement.

''Welcome all. The first annual Hunger Games tributes are all here, and as we can see, you love them! These children will all battle to the death in one arena until one lone victor remains. Haha, I love the enthusiasm. Look over there, it's district 1, both of you are just cheering and clapping. So, since you're all new to this, what you will be doing is you will all have a stylist that are the opposite of your gender. You shall all be looked on by them, and they will make sure that you look magnificent for the chariot rides. After that, you will be interviewed, and finally after a week passes by, you will be facing each other in the arena to the death.''

The people of the capitol were all in awe, and loved the district tributes. The only districts that were any type of happy at all were districts 1,2,7, and 11 because they all knew that they had a great chance of winning with at least one of their tributes.

''HEY, HEY , HEY, what's up guys? So you're the other tributes huh?'' District 1's Cartier asked.

''Yup, and who are you?'' District 7's Rosewood also asked.

''He's the tribute from district 1 that's gonna die, and I'm the one from district 1 who's going to win!'' District 1's Pia commented.

''Look at these scrubs Claudia.'' District 2's Byron laughed out.

''Dagan, I'm worried. Look at these people, their height, and body size. Especially the males from district 2 and 1. They look like they could be hardcore killers in the games. They might get the most kills out of all of us. They could even win, I'm scared Dagan.'' District 9's Senwe whispered under her breath to her district partner.

''Come tributes! For now it is time for you to all gear dressed, shaved, and feed. Now you all go to your escorts and they'll tell you the rest.'' The president smiled as he said that on the microphone.

All the tributes went over to their district escorts, and all the escorts said the same exact thing. ''Whatever your stylists do, don't let yourself get mad and do something to annoy them. They will screw up your chances of getting sponsors if you do anything. Yes you will be naked in front of them, but they aren't perverts or anything. They'll just wax all your hair off, put you in good looking clothes, and make sure you skin is smooth, and looks good.''

Every single one of the tributes did exactly what their escorts said. Most of them were nervous to be standing naked in front of random capitol people that they didn't know. Some of them even flirted with their stylists. Cartier most of all was the biggest flirt out of all the tributes. The tributes all finished getting waxed and cleaned up nicely. The stylists really made them all look nice, and beautiful. They all came out and spoke to their escorts.

''So you guys ready?'' District 12's escort asked the two tributes.

''Yeah, I guess so.'' District 12's Colton said shyly

''Yup!'' District 12's Ally cheered.

''I don't understand how that girl could be so happy. We're all going die except for one of us. Does she really think that she could win?'' District 6's Jet wondered to himself while looking at his district partner.

''Stop staring, at me. That's creepy.'' District 6's Helen sighed.

Every district was given a horse for a chariot ride. They all went in order of district, and the capitol loved it. The crowds loved it, and threw flowers all around the tributes.

District ones horse was snow white, and they wore pearly white sleeveless tunics with fuzzy silver colored pants, and emerald colored shoes with beautifully tied laces.

District twos horse was a midnight colored horse with red flames painted on it's body. The two tributes wore roman clothes with a gold helmet with a brush colored red on top of their helmet. They held fake shields and swords as they raised up their arms in excitement.

District threes horse was brown colored, and the tributes wore shirts that had electricity buzzing out of them. The lightning circuits ran around the tributes' whole entire body. The pants they wore were tight gray and blue jeans with a belt buckle that had a giant three on their waist.

District fours horse was an orange and red type of color and it had a fish painted on its side. The tributes wore a fisherman outfit. They had a wet hat on, and wore a little vest with a that looked like they had gills on them. They were flip flops, and looked as if water was flowing out of their vests.

District fives horse was bright yellow. The districts wore sun dresses. They had bright yellow spikes for hats, and yellow and white coated jackets that said ''Nuclear'' across their chest area. They wore yellow track pants, and banana yellow shoes on.

District sixes horse was silver colored, and the tributes wore an airplane jacket. They had wings on their backs, and wore silver tank tops. They wore short silver pants with their knees showing with high socks that had engines on them. Their shoes were silver boat shoes.

District sevens horse was a brown and had a seven on it. The tributes of district 7 wore tree outfits. They had tree masks on with brown jacket vests. They wore brown shoes hat had trees branches sticking out of them. The tree masks were happy and sad faced, the female tribute was happy, and the male was sad.

District eights horse was a white colored horse. The outfits that they wore were made of textiles, and it pinched the tributes' bodies. It left some scratches because there were pins, and needles that were attached to the outfits. The pants were fabric stitched together, and was one of the softest in all of Panem. Their shoes were sued shoes made of special fabric that hasn't been public yet, it was being tested out by district eight that they only gave to the capitol to see if it would work well with clothes, and it did.

District nines horse was a tan colored horse. The tributes wore outfits made completely out of rice. On the back of the outfit there was dark rice that spelled the number nine. The shirts that they wore were long enough to cover their body parts so they didn't need to wear any pants. The shoes that they wore were tan colored shoes that had dirt on them.

District tens horses were regular horses with nothing special to them. The capitol people frowned at the thought of this except for when they saw what the tributes were wearing. The tributes were wearing studded brown cowboy boots with a gun pin on them. Their pants were shaggy star striped sparkly brown district 10 cowboy pants, and they had fingerless gloves. They wore a nice glossy looking vest that had a person riding cattle across a desert that the capitol found to be unique as hell. They also had a fedora that was brown and black striped with a handkerchief covering their mouths which made them look like bandits. They were the sparkling district to the capitol getting flowers thrown all over them. The male tribute flexed while the female tribute posed and blew kisses to the crowd. The capitol was in love with district 10 so far.

District elevens horse was a nightmare colored horse that had yellow eyes. District 11's tributes wore a shirt with only sleeves. The female tributes chest area was covered but the males wasn't to show his muscular tone. The capitol loved the idea of that to show the strength of district 11's tributes. They wore gray-blue shorts that showed their knees and flawless skin that their escorts had worked on. Their shoes were dark black boots with no laces which almost looked like rain boots.

District twelves horse was gray colored with twelve tattooed on it's side because that's the horse that they would use for every single games that district 12 would be in. The capitol believes that this horse will live the longest out of all the others, hence why it's tattooed on it to be a permanent mount for district 12. They wore a classic minor outfit with a helmet that had a flashlight in the center of it. They were a collared shirt that was inside of a dark gray jacket that looked like it had dust on it. There was a belt buckle around their waste that was huge, and they wore short pants on top of longer pants. They also wore suede boots that were gray, white, and black colored. District 12's stylists did a good job in making them look like they were just working in a coal mine, and the capitol appreciated their effort with cheers and whistles.

All the tributes made great first impressions. That was a large factor of getting sponsors, making a good impression since this was the first time that all of the capitol was first able to get a glimpse of these tributes. They all were loved, and did exactly what they were told. You'd expect everyone to get sponsors after this performance of chariot rides.

''These are you first annual Hunger Games TRIBUTES!'' The president shouted on the mic.

Everyone in the capitol went crazy, and whistled. They absolutely loved these tributes, and wanted to see more of them.

''District 10, you were the favorite of the capitol.'' The president laughed. ''You should probably expect to get sponsors, as long as you both live long enough to win!''

Everyone in the capitol whistled and cheered for district 10. Every other district looked at the from behind, and in front. Most of the tributes were angry, and district 10 was intimidated by their stares.

''They're scared.'' District 2's Byron whispered under his breath.

''I'm gonna slit that little girls throat.'' District 1's Pia angrily muttered.

''Calm your ass down. Don't make a bad impression on us by looking angry. We won't get sponsors that way so, calm down and just smile at their success.'' District 1's Cariter whispered in his district partners ear.

The president hears their conversation since they're the closest district to him, and he smiles at the lethality of Pia, and the way Cartier thinks of surviving. ''This is going to be one interesting Hunger Games.'' The President thinks to himself...

''Now, let us all go back to the hotel, and have dinner and a good nights rest. Tomorrow, and for the rest of the week you guys will be training and being interviewed on what you think, and what your strategy will be to wining these games.'' The president smirks. ''Let us all go now!'' The chariots go back, and head to the hotel where all the tributes and escorts will be staying.


	15. Drama and Showing off our Skill

''Wake up, wake up all of you!'' The president said in the hotel microphone while grinning.

''I see that some of you volunteered, and that was never part of the rules. These games were meant to have people watch as their loved ones were taken away from them. Not see them get saved, and others be the victims. Anyway, that doesn't matter now because you guys are already here so I'll be making an announcement on television today telling all the districts that you may volunteer. I should have stated this way earlier, but it's whatever. Now it's time for you to have breakfast, and go to the training hall to test your abilities. Enjoy the rest of your day.''

''Ugh! I hate that president. He thinks that just because he says something terrible in a happy voice makes it better. Well it doesn't!'' District 7's Ewan groaned.

''Hey, look on the bright side. You're in the capitol, the best place to be on Earth. So far as we know... anyway that's not the point. You get to be here surrounded by all these cool gadgets, free meals, and even more! We didn't have all that back in 7..'' District 7's Rosewood said happily.

''Hey, our escorts still sleeping.'' District 1's Cartier told his district partner.

''So?'' District 1's Pia asked.

''So... we can go out and wander the halls. Let's see every room not only on our floor, but on every other floor as well. We're first on the bottom, so let's go explore!'' Cartier smiled excitedly.

''I mean, sure. Let me get out of my pajamas first though.'' Pia told her district partner.

''Hahaha, you look so sloppy. Your hairs all messed up, and you sleep so awkward. I mean, everyone sleeps in their underwear every now and then but you! Haha your bras down and you don't even notice.'' Cartier laughed.

''OOHH! You're such a friggin' pervert you know that!'' Pia yelled. ''I should kill you first you...''

''What! What am I? You can't figure it out, no shame in that. Anyway, be quiet you're gonna wake up our escort. Go fix yourself, and pick up your bra.'' Cartier joked.

''I hate you..'' Pia groaned.

''Love you too bae.'' Cartier replied.

Two tributes have already begun exploring the rest of the hotel, and district 1's tributes hear them outside walking and talking.

''So this is district 1's floor. It's pretty nice. I love how they have all of district 1's luxurious features here. Diamond crafted doors, and gold plated knobs. It's really nice.'' District 9's Denim said in shock.

''Yeah, it's pretty beautiful.'' District 10's Heidi smiled.

''Hey, aren't the district 1 tributes still inside? I believe that they can hear us speaking right now.'' District 10's Blaine said nervously.

''I believe that he's right.'' District 9's Calico thought in her mind.

''Well look who it is... District 9 and 10 both here side by side. Hey, PIA! Didn't you wanna see the district 10 girl? Well here she is for ya.'' District 1's Cartier smiled while opening his hotel room door.

''Hey, I'm Calico, and this is-'' District 9's Calico was about to say before she was interrupted.

''Don't care. Who do you think that you are? Trying to hog all the sponsors to yourself, huh?'' District 1's Pia asked furiously.

''Well, no. Not reall-''

''Answer me!'' District 1's Pia yelled.

''NO!'' District 9's Calico shouted.

''Good... Too bad though, because If I could, I'd kill you right now but I have to wait until we get to the arena.'' District 1's Pia grinned evilly while pushing and pressing Calico into the wall.

''Calm down bae.'' District 1's Cartier joked.

''I'm not your bae, nor will I ever be your bae.'' District 1's Pia confirmed.

The two tributes walked back inside their hotel room and the other four walked back. They all asked if Calico was ok, and she said that she was tired of being in the capitol. She just wanted to go home and not be in these games anymore. It was a pain for her because she forgot all about the fact that only one person would live, and the others would all die. She was caught up in all of the capitol luxuries, and didn't realize the situation that they were all in.

Every tribute was escorted to the training room where they would all practice using the weapons that were lied out for them all. They were given three hours to practice with the weapons, form alliances, talk to each other, and get used to the items. After that, they will all go back to their rooms and get lunch. After lunch, they will all come back to the training room, and wait in a line going in order from district 1 to 12 in girl-boy order.

''Wow, I just love these hammers that they lied out here!'' District 7's Rosewood had a sparkle in her eye while saying that. ''OH MY GOSH! USING THIS WILL BE SO FUN!''

Every other tribute stared at her. She seemed like the nice but deadly type who would mess you up in an instant if they had the chance to. Some were interested in teaming up with her, and asked her. She didn't give a quick reply, but thought about it.

''Wow! These are some sharp knives.'' District 1's Pia said cutely.

''I'm done. I can't even hold these weapons. What's the point man, I should just hide the whole games and find a way to not die of starvation or dehydration and wait for everyone else to just give up and die or get killed.'' District 6's Jet sighed. ''If I can't hold them, how am I supposed to use them?''

''You could use camouflage.'' District 6's Helen pawned.

''I guess you're.'' District 6's Jet laughed.

''Don't die too soon. I'll still need you, remember that.'' District 6's Helen told him while holding three throwing knives in her hand.

''Wow, look at all these sharp weapons. Which one do you think I'll be good at using Colton?'' District 12's Allison asked her partner.

''Maybe a melee weapon like a sword, or kukri knife. Maybe even a machete.'' District 12's Colton thought out loud.

''That's a terrible idea! You really expect me to get close to all these people and fight with a small ass weapon like a kukri knife, and a short sword? A machete's not that bad, but I'll still have to get pretty damn close.'' District 12's Allison shook her head. ''At least give me a good weapon that isn't too far, just mid-ranged.''

''How about a sling shot?'' District 12's Colton suggested.

''Nice! Now you're using your brain. I knew you had something in that thick skull of yours.'' District 12's Allison smiled.

''They don't have any weapons here that we could use Lectra.'' District 3's Arthur said tiredly.

''I know. Maybe we could use some items to pick off the other tributes. Think about it, we could probably burn these tributes with something. Here's an idea: If they have a net and a rope, we could use it to trap tributes. We could set it up, and one of us would run towards other tributes and pretend like we're scared of them and run back to lure them towards the net. After that, the one running would run over the net, and it would be tied to a tree branch and the one not running would pull the rope tied to it as soon as the other tributes' feet touch the net. After that, we could set logs or anything flammable and light it up. We'll make sure that it's a huge fire too so that it could burn the tributes.'' District 3's Lectra yelled as if nobody could hear them.

''Yeah, but what happens if we're the last two?'' District 3's Arthur asked.

''Then we'll go after each other unless one of us wants to give up, and let the other one win.'' District 3's Lectra smiled.

''Would you let me win?'' District 3's Arthur asked quickly.

''No...'' District 3's Lectra answered honestly.

The rest of the tributes were starring at the two. They both spoke so loudly, and revealed their plan to everyone. Everyone stopped trying their weapons, and walked closer to the two who were hiding behind a cabinet that had plants on top of them.

''You guys done?'' District 4's Isaac spoke clearly.

''First time I've heard him say a word.'' District 2's Claudia smiled.

''Why are you smiling at him?'' District 2's Byron asked furiously.

''Is there a problem with that?'' District 2's Claudia wondered.

''Yes, there is, he's my partner. Don't smile at him, you won't get him to join you because he's with me.'' District 4's Nila said while wrapping her arms around his.

''Fine by me, you just have a cute district partner is all I wanted to say.'' District 2's Claudia told Nila.

''Thank you for the clarification.'' District 4's Nila sarcastically said.

''Wow... So much drama between this crowd of teens.'' District 11's Ackley grinned.

''Yup, it's normal when only one of us is gonna win.'' District 11's Chisholm commented.

''Hey what about you two. Over there, you guys haven't said anything. Your the ones who had the costumes made of rice, right?'' District 5's Oswald asked the district 9 tributes.

''Yeah! They were the ones who didn't wear any pants 'cuz their tops were long enough to cover most of their body.'' District 5's Amell told her district partner.

''I'm Senwe, and he's Dagan.'' District 9's Senwe told everyone.

''We didn't ask for your names, we asked why you guys weren't talking.'' District 1's Cartier jumped in.

''Because I'm shy, and... HE'S MUTE!'' District 9's Senwe said while trying to come up with an excuse.

''Oohh, so he can't hear us?'' District 1's Cartier asked.

''No, he can't hear us you duck.'' District 2's Byron said at the stupidity of Cartier.

''You tryna start something?'' District 1's Cartier said while bouncing up from his chair.

''THAT'S IT! Practice with these weapons is over. You guys did well in the first two hours, but you just all argued and spoke about stupid stuff for the last hour. I see that half of you are close fighters, and the other half are long ranged. Districts 1,2,5,7, and 10 you guys have a melee type fighting style, and districts 3,4,6,8,9, and 12 are further out. District 11, you're in between.'' The president announced while walking into the room.

''How did you know what we were doing?'' District 2's Byron asked like he was shocked.

''Look up there, it's a camera. It records everything that you say, and do so don't be foolish my dear children.'' The president told them all.

''So, practice is later today?'' District 7's Ewan asked.

''Yeah.'' District 7's Rosewood whispered.

**After Lunch**

''Welcome tributes!'' The female instructor introduced. ''You guys will all be showing the gamemakers what your skill is. You'll be scored, and it will be shown tomorrow night at 7:00 pm, and all of Panem will be watching so do well. Go line up in your district order from 1-12, and go in girl boy order.''

First up was Pia from district 1. She showed the gamemakers her ability of throwing knives, and fighting with a sword. She could also easily climb trees which made the gamemakers smile. She had great abilities.

Cartier was up next for district 1. He showed the gamemakers his skills at running at long distances and his use of swords, and axes. He could hide easily in surrounding objects and jump scare his opponents swiftly. He moved smoothly too which made him a threat, and the gamemakers were discussing that he could have a high score.

Claudia was up next for district 2 and she showed her quickness and lethalness. She quickly sprinted towards the dummies that were standing up, and jumped on them knocking them down. These dummies were an average weight of teenagers ranging from ages 12-18 and she easily knocked them down. She was on top of the dummies and easily slit their throat. She chopped the heads off like it was nothing.

Byron from district 2 was next and he showed the head gamemakers his skill with axes, knives, swords, and spears. He had an automatic engine that the capitol people had throw spears out at him quickly, and he dodged them all swiftly. After that he ran over towards the machine, jumped over it, and quickly started attacking the dummies with each weapon that he had. He switched from knife to swords to axes to spears in less than fourty-five seconds which impressed to gamemakers.

Lectra was up next for district 3. She had no skills with fighting what so ever, so the gamemakers ignored her for a while until she set up a huge fire in the training hall. It reached amazing heights, and that got the gamemakers to start speaking.

Arthur was up next and he started electricity using twigs. He strapped them onto a small wire that they had in the training hall. That impressed the gamemakers, but it wasn't enough to give him a high score.

Nila was up next for district 4, and she showed the gamemakers her skills in the swimming part of the training hall. She showed how long she could hold her breath underwater. She held her breath for three minutes straight. ''That would be useful if this arena was an ocean or something.'' Is what the gamemakers thought to each other.

Isaac was up next, and he showed the gamemakers his long range skill. It was pretty impressive how he could throw spears from so many feet away. His accuracy was great as well. He had so many head shots, and heart shots back to back to 10 different dummies. He also showed his ability to climb up trees quickly, and his ability to get away from difficult circumstances.

Amell from district 5 was up next. She didn't show the judges anything really. She had no idea what to do, and was just stuck there. She couldn't hold up a weapon nor could she run quickly. The judges thought that her chances of surviving where slim to none.

Oswald, her district partner was the same as her. He couldn't do anything to be honest. He wasn't strong enough to hold up a weapon, but unlike his district partner, he was quick. ''I suggest that he just run away from the cornucopia.'' A gamemaker laughed with the others.

Helen from district 6 was up next. She showed the gamemakers her archery skill. Helen told the head gamemakers that she had never practiced with a weapon before, but the bow and arrow just clicked to her. She shot so many amazing shots. Running, standing still, zigzagging, and even more. She shot beautifully, even though they weren't all accurate. She hit the majority of her shots.

Her district partner was up next. Jet showed the gamemakers his ability to use camouflage. They thought that Jet was pretty impressive hiding and all, but the lack of using weapons to defeat other targets really brought his score down.

Rosewood from district 7 was up next. She showed so much skill. The way she easily picked up an ax, and hammer. District 7 children were born using these weapons, but her skill was just simply amazing. She could easily dodge attack thrown at her, and she went into the mining part of the training hall. If she would step on a mine, she would have heard a big ''Err'' sound, but she didn't step on a single one. After doing all that, she flipped her hair and winked at the gamemakers while slowly exiting the training hall.

Her district partner, Ewan, showed the head gamemakers his ability to throw an ax. He chose the largest, and heaviest ax to throw, and he chucked it like it was no problem. He stood from the beginning of the training hall, and threw 3/4th of the training hall. The head gamemakers were astonished by this ability, and were just shocked.

Calico from district 8 stepped up to the plate, and had no idea what to do. She was shivering in her boots, and decided to just close her eyes and relax. After relaxing, she just threw one knife straight at a dummies head, and hit it in the center where the nose is located. She jumped up, and ran out of the room even though one lucky shot wasn't enough to get her the best score, she probably got a decent one for relaxation.

Denim, her district partner was up next. He had no idea what to do so he just walked out. He ran back in because he wanted to show them something. They smiled at his efforts. He held a giant ball, and begun to spin around. As soon as he let go, it hit the wall that he was ten feet next to. The gamemakers stared at him and shook their heads.

Senwe from 9 was up next. She went to the computer part of the training hall. She started to play with their gadgets, and she hacked into them all easily. She made machines start, and she knew which plants were which so that she could easily stay alive. She went to their water section, and got leaves from a couple of trees that were in the training hall to filter the water before she drank it. After she quaffed it like heavy drinkers do with alcohol. She walked up quickly and didn't bother to look at the gamemakers. They smiled and gave her a standing ovation to her being successful enough to survive. As she walked out the door, every tribute heard her getting a standing ovation, and they all frowned at her except for her district partner. He clapped along.

Her partner, Dagan was up next. He showed the gamemakers his ability to throw bombs. He held the explosives that they had in the training center, and planted mines, and other bomb type weapons. There was a device to control them, and the gamemakers center the dummies after him. He blew up most of them, but three were able to catch him. They saw that he had skill.

Heidi from district 10 was up next. The gamemakers were really interested in what she had to do because of the chariot rides. She got a piece of rope and threw it straight at a dummy. She pulled the dummy closer and kicked it onto the ground. After kicking it to the ground, she stomped on it to make sure that it couldn't get back up, and she pulled the rope tighter to suffocate it. The gamemakers nodded their heads at her.

Blaine was up next. The gamemakers were also curious to see what he had in store for them. He did the same thing as Heidi with throwing the rope around a dummies neck, and pulled it closer. He stabbed it with a knife as he reeled it in. After using the knife to stab it, he stabbed both arms so that it was difficult to get up, and he hung it up onto a tree. He painted on it's body to show disrespect to his opponents, and the gamemakers loved it. They gave him a standing ovation as well. As he walked out, he high fived his district partner, and everyone gave him a pissed off look.

Chisholm from district 11 was up next. She showed the gamemakers her ability to surprise attack her opponents. She told them all to close her eyes for five seconds, and open them back up. They heard footsteps, and had no clue where she was. She hid very well. She could see them but they couldn't see her. ''Boo!'' She yelled with a knife hanging to a gamemakers forehead. They all jumped back, and she was hanging from on top of the podium where they were all standing. She then jumped off and ran up a tree which was very impressive. Her balance was amazing as well.

Her partner Ackley showed them his strength. He could run very fast, and made four laps around the training hall in five minutes. The training hall was almost the same size as a football field which made them impressed with his work. He could hold heavy weapons, and throw them as well. He was also mediocre with long ranged weapons like bows, and spears.

District 12's female was up next. Allison followed Colton's advice, and went with a slingshot. She grabbed hard little rocks and put them on the sling shot. She flung it at a dummy, and she missed most of her shots. They were close, but not close enough. They skinned the dummy, and that made her want to do better. She gripped the sling shot and hit three dummies back to back in the face with the rocks. The rocks ripped parts of the dummies faces off. They were peeled and left hanging. The game makers thought that it was impressive even though the same dummies were all used up by the other tributes.

Colton, her district partner had nothing that he could really do. All the other weapons were already used which made him feel lonely. There was only one weapon left, and it was a mace. He held it up, and started to fling it around. He completely failed using the weapon which made the gamemakers turn around and talk about the tributes who were actually interesting. He kept trying to get the hang of it, but it was a mistake to continue. He accidentally hit himself with it on his left hand and started bleeding intensely. This caught the attention of the gamemakers by his scream, and they started snickering and laughing at his way of showing them his skill. Colton walked out of the training hall feeling upset. He was bleeding intensely, and all the other tributes were laughing at him except for his district partner and a couple of others who felt bad for him. He was taken to get it fixed.

All the tributes went back to their floors and roamed around for however long they wanted. Some of them stayed up all night because they couldn't wait to hear their scores. Most of them were confident, others not so much. Everyone finally went to sleep, and woke up the next day. The only thing left to do for the rest of the week was to eat and get full, wait for their scores, know if the gamemakers think that they have a chance of surviving, get tips from their escorts on ways that they might survive, and work on getting sponsors with the help of their escorts. Sponsors were a difficult thing to get, but after these scores are revealed, most tributes will be happy with what they get as long as they survive...


	16. Interviews and Scores

**6:00 PM In the Capitol**

''Tributes and capitol people. If you had tickets to come watch the 1st Annual Hunger Games Interviews for the tributes, come down to the capitol arena and watch as they are all asked questions. See which one you likes, and see what personality type they are.''

As all the tributes were walking to the capitol arena, some had a couple of things to say. They all spoke together in one group, and it seemed as if they were all actually getting along for the thirty minutes that they had with each other before the interviews. Every tribute was given an outfit to try on by their stylists that would make them look well in front of the capitol.

''WELCOME ALL TO THE FIRST ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES TRIBUTE INTERVIEWS!'' Said a well known commentator in the capitol, Teddy Mirane. ''I hope you special people are ready to see your favorite tributes answer the questions asked to them. I sure am interested.''

''Whoo, I'm first.'' Pia whispered nervously.

''Introducing district 1's sweetheart, PIA JACKSON!'' Teddy yelled.

The audience clapped as the shiny beautiful young girl walked up to the stage. Wearing a short dress with rings all around her wrist, she was the lady that everyone was looking at in the capitol.

''Wow, look at you young lady. How do you feel?'' Teddy asked.

''Great! I'm ready to compete.'' District 1's Pia smiled.

''Good, now what is your strategy towards entering these games?'' Teddy pondered. ''Will you stay at the blood bath? Run towards the cornucopia? Or try to wait out the first day?''

''Bloodbath? What's that? Cornucopia?'' District 1's Pia said confused.

''Oh please. A lady like you doesn't know what the bloodbath is? Haha, I know that you're just kidding but I'll say it for those in the back who don't know. The cornucopia is the center of the arena that you will be fighting in, and that is where all the bags, weapons, and other useful items are located. The bloodbath is when all the tributes run towards the cornucopia, and they all fight and kill each other. Those who survive run away, and try to win for the rest of the time left.'' Teddy stated.

''Haha, I knew that. I would run towards the cornucopia, and fight my way through. If I see anyone near me, I will strike. I'm a snake hiding in the grass waiting to poison my next prey.'' District 1's Pia said in a cute manner to get the audience to love her.

The audience clapped, and cheered on for her because they wanted to see more of her. ''I love you Pia!.'' ''I can't wait to see you win!'' ''You're my favorite!'' The capitol people yelled out as the female from district 1 was being interviewed.

''Thank you young lady. We'll see you in the next two days in that arena.'' Teddy laughed.

''Here is her district partner, Cartier Porter!''

Loud cheers and claps were made for the good looking man from the luxury district.

''Cartier, tell me. How do you feel about your district partner getting all the attention?'' Teddy questioned.

''I feel happy for her. I love how she's being applauded, it's nice to see a teammate get credit for what they deserve.'' Cartier said even though he did not mean any of it at all.

''Wow! This is the most humble you've been in the short week that we've seen you. Haha well, I wanna see what you can provide in the arena.'' Teddy said.

''Trust me, I'll be very good in the arena. You can almost consider me as one of your favorites if I'm honest. I can't wait until Pia and I get out there and destroy the other tributes.'' Cartier stated.

''What happens when it's down to you both as the final two?'' Teddy asked.

''Our love will take over, and we'll die together.'' Cartier said sadly to get the attention of the capitol.

Awes were heard all around the capitol. Cartier was now definitely one of the favorites, everyone loved his attitude. ''I love you Cartier!'' ''You're my favorite'' ''I WANT YOUR BABIES!'' were squealed all around the capitol arena.

''District 1's Cartier everybody.'' Teddy shouted.

''Up next was Claudia Vernice of district 2.'' Teddy announced. ''Well someone came today to show how beautiful they are. That dress is lovely, it really represents your district. I love how lethal you look. What is on your mind sweetie?''

''I'm just thinking about how me and Byron are gonna do in these games. I'm kind of worried about all the other competitors.'' District 2's Claudia said in puppy eyes.

''Aww you're the sweetest little thing I have ever seen for your age.'' Teddy said. ''I really hope that you do well in these games.''

''Up next is Byron Monin of district 2. So Byron... How do you feel about entering these games, and what is your strategy?'' Teddy asked.

''I will crush any opponent that gets in my way. I will team up with my district partner and protect her(lies) . Anyone who messes with Claudia will have to deal with me, and they'll suffer for the price of it. I'm going to win these games, if I don't, Claudia will. And that's a promise to you all.'' District 2's Byron smiled.

''Thank you Byron!'' Teddy shouted.

''District fours Isaac Fisher. How you doing Isaac?''

''I'm doing well, how about yourself?'' District 4's Isaac replied.

''I'm doing well, thank you for asking.'' Teddy responded.

''So Isaac. What is your plan for these games?''

''Don't die.'' Isaac responded.

''Haha, everyone in this building is laughing because of you, you funny little man. So tell me, that bruise that you have on your right cheek. Is that from fighting with another tribute, or?''

''Oh this? Yeah, well it's not from a tribute here, but. See it's from a bully of mine back in district 4. He wanted to pick a fight with me because of a girl that didn't like him, but she liked me. He tried to attack me, but if you knew me, I taught him a lesson or two. But, I'm not to type to fight without a reason.'' District 4's Isaac replied..

''Well, you sure are the tough one. The females seem to be loving you as well.'' Teddy said. ''I'm glad to have interviewed you Isaac.''

''Thank you, it's always a pleasure to be anywhere in the capitol.'' District 4's Isaac said.

''So, you're from district 7 right?'' Teddy asked.

''Yes sir!'' District 7's Rosewood answered in an optimistic voice.

''You are very pretty, I bet a ton of boys go for you back home huh? The ones in the capitol seem to like you.'' Teddy said.

''I guess you could say that.'' District 7's Rosewood blushed.

''Haha, I love it. What is your strategy in the games?'' Teddy wondered.

''To run to the cornucopia, grab a hammer and a bag. If I try to run, and bump into another tribute, I'll attack. I'll hide out and try to survive for the first couple of days, and surely make my way to win.'' District 7's Rosewood stated.

''Any allies?'' Teddy asked.

''My district partner.'' District 7's Rosewood answered.

''Thank you Rosewood!'' Teddy yelled.

''So Blaine, you're the male tribute from district 10. People were really fond of you ever since the chariot rides. You've managed to hold their love, how?'' Teddy pondered.

''By just being me. I'm here to compete, even if it means losing my life, I'll do it for the capitol people. I've grown to think of the capitol people as my family, and they will continue to be. I'll win for you guys!'' District 10's Blaine told the world.

''THANK YOU BLAINE!'' Teddy yelled on the mic.

As Blaine walked out, Heidi stopped him. ''Hey, don't let the fame come to your head. Just because some stupid chariot rides got you the attention of the capitol people doesn't mean you'll win. Sponsors won't always be there for you, and they sure as hell won't make you win. Your choices do...'' She said in jealousy.

''See your just jealous, but I understand what you're saying. I won't let it get to my head, I promise.'' He told his partner.

''Chisholm there fearless girl from 11. How have you been doing?'' Teddy asked.

''Well, I miss district 11 a lot! But, besides that, I've been doing really well. I've become kind of accustomed to the capitol life style, and it's really nice to be honest.'' Chisholm answered.

''Nice. So, do you think you have a chance?'' Teddy questioned her.

''If I'm honest, yes.'' Everyone including her and Teddy in the audience laughed. They all knew that the she was honest, and they loved her for that. ''I can't wait to compete.'' She squealed.

''Thank you miss Cherrybottom.''

''No problem my good man.'' Chisholm smiled.

''Our last person of the night, Colton. Young man, how do you believe you will die in this competition?'' Teddy asked.

''I'm not gonna win if I'm honest.'' He replied sadly.

''Now what type of answer is that? You surely must be joking.'' Teddy jumped.

''No, I'm serious.'' Colton sighed.

''Well now, capitol. Why don't we give our young tribute a cheer up. What do you say Colton?'' Teddy asked.

''I guess.'' He looked tired.

''You heard him capitol! Let us all cheer him on!''

''Colton, Colton, Colton, Colton, Colton...'' The capitol people all said. They loved this young guy, but he wasn't confident in himself. He smiled at their effort to bring him up, and it worked. He was happy and announced to the capitol people that he would win for them.

''FINALLY! You have given us what we came here to see. Thank you Colton, and have a nice day.'' Teddy exclaimed. ''Well everyone, the interviews are all over. I hope that you enjoyed this fantastic bunch of tributes that we have in stock for you. Let's see if one of your favorites could win. Just to make this interesting, let's have a vote. From now until the day before the games, we will have a vote for these 24 tributes on who you guys believe will win the games. The person with most votes will win, thank you all for joining Capitol TV once again, we'll see you all next time; have a wonderful day!''

''You guys are some lying ass people. You with your love for Pia, and you with you and Claudia will win, it's all bull.'' District 5's Oswald stated.

''Obviously. I'm gonna win this for myself.'' District 2's Byron said.

''Yeah, and my love isn't fake for Pia ok? It's real, it's really real.'' District 1's Cartier joked.

''Oh get the hell out of here!'' District 1's Pia yelled.

''Plus I do it to piss her off.'' District 1's Cartier snickered.

''I thought it was fun!'' District 7's Rosewood told the rest.

''Well time to head back to the hotels. At 8:00pm, they will be giving you your scores. I love how most of you handled these interviews. Colton, I love the way you dealt with that situation. You made it seem like you weren't sure what you were doing here, but I knew that you were just kidding.''

''Yeah, I'm glad you noticed.'' Colton answered nervously.

**Everybody finished taking a shower and it's 8pm the scores have come on**

''Welcome all to the 1st Annual Hunger Games tributes scoring grid. For those of you who don't know, all 24 tributes went to the training hall, and had an independent practice section with the head gamemakers and they scored them on the way they dodged attacks, used their weapons, and their other abilities. So, to not waste your time any longer, let's get to the scores.

**District 1 Pia Score of: 9**

**District 1 Cariter Score of:10**

**District 2 Claudia Score of:10**

**District 2 Byron Score of:9**

**District 3 Lectra Score of:5**

**District 3 Arthur Score of:4**

**District 4 Nila Score of:3**

**District 4 Isaac Score of:9**

**District 5 Amell Score of:2**

**District 5 Oswald Score of:4**

**District 6 Helen Score of:7**

**District 6 Jet Score of:5**

**District 7 Rosewood Score of:11**

**District 7 Ewan Score of:9**

**District 8 Calico Score of:5**

**District 8 Denim Score of:3**

**District 9 Senwe Score of:11**

**District 9 Dagan Score of:7**

**District 10 Heidi Score of:8**

**District 10 Blaine Score of:9**

**District 11 Chisholm Score of:10**

**District 11 Ackley Score of:9**

**District 12 Allison Score of:6**

**District 12 Colton Score of:2**

''Well, aren't those some interesting scores. The scores that stand out to me the most are Rosewood, the female from district 7, and Senwe, the female from district 9. The both of them must be really good with weapons. I would see these two as a HUGE threat. I could probably see most tributes wanting to team with the two because of what they might've shown the gamemakers. Well anyways, congratulations to the tributes for making it far.

''Aww wow, a score of 2?'' District 12's Colton sighed.

''Hey, at least no one will find you as a threat!'' Allison jumped. ''You could be the small guy that nobody even notices. No one will pay attention to you, and think that you're dead or something in the arena. Then, you could surprise attack everyone if you're lucky enough to get the chance. Who knows, you might even win.''

''She's right.'' District 12's escort, Xinia said.

''Thanks guys.'' Colton was relieved.

They all hugged each other. Colton was the least of anyone's worries. He could probably pull of an easy victory if he's lucky. Colton, the man of district 12, the one everyone is looking at. The one that everyone wants to cheer on, is finally positive about his chances.

''Congrats Rosewood.'' Ewan congratulated.

''Thank you sweetie.'' Rosewood jumped.

The both hugged each other, and Ewan was confused at what was going on, but he just let it be. They both laughed and talked for a while.

''So, I'm the one who's gonna die first in our district?'' District 1's Cartier joked.

''Shut up, it's just a score. Scores don't mean anything. Just wait until we get into the arena.'' Pia said as she was standing right in front of Cartiers face with her nose touching his. ''I will destroy you...''

''Mwahh!'' was the sound Cartier made.

Pia jumped back, turned around, and smiled.

''You both got really good scores, I'm proud of the both of you.'' District 2's escort Cherese said.

''Thank you, I think mine should've been higher though.'' Byron angrily muttered.

''I'm perfectly fine with mine.'' Claudia laughed. ''What did you do in your practice time?''

''I switched from weapon to weapon over and over again.'' Byron told them.

''That's why, they probably don't like the idea that you're indecisive about which weapon to choose. That's what could cause you to be killed, and that's what they thought about the most.'' Claudia stated.

''You're probably right, I'm gonna go to sleep now. Have a good night the two of you.'' Byron said.

The both looked at him because they have never seen him anywhere as polite as that. They went back to eating their dinner and watching capitol television.

''Well, I'm glad that I got a high score.'' District 4's Isaac told his teammate and escort.

''I'm not, I got a low score.'' District 4's Nila said.

''Well you probably did something wrong, don't you think?'' Isaac commented.

''No, I was perfect.'' Nila stated.

''That's what's gonna get you killed darling, that attitude of yours.'' Isaac got up. ''I'm gonna go to bed, night guys. And Nila, be careful honey, it's not that simple. Your attitude won't get you sponsors, and it definitely won't get you and partners in these games.''

''Not even you?!'' Nila yelled.

''I don't know, let's see.'' Isaac snapped.

Every tribute went to sleep. Tomorrow would be the day where they all got to roam the capitol, and do anything that they wanted. They would eat as much as they wanted to fill them up. After two days, they would finally enter the arena. The Hunger Games is just about to begin. **Trust Me...**


	17. The Day Before It Starts

**One day before they enter the Arena**

''So, this is our final day before we all die huh?'' District 7's Ewan asked.

''Yeah, except for one of us.'' District 12's Colton smirked.

''Why are you so smiley now?'' District 4's Isaac asked. ''Weren't you the one who didn't believe he could win at all?''

''Yes, he was. But now, he's a different Colton. The one that was inside him all along who had been trapped in that depressed body of his.'' District 12's Allison smiled.

''Yeah! I'm gonna win it.'' District 12's Colton shouted confidently.

''Good for you Colton, but you aren't the only one who wants to win.'' District 12's Allison giggled.

''Win is a strong word. Are you sure you would be a winner knowing that 24 other innocent teens were slaughtered by your hand? Then you go back home and you lay down in your bed thinking about what you just did. Is that winning, Colton? Is it?'' District 2's Byron questioned Colton's words.

''I... I-I..'' District 12's Colton responded.

''Don't listen to him Colt. He's just trying to get into your head so he can kill you.'' District 12's Allison said.

''Great idea.'' District 4's Isaac commented.

''I know.'' District 2's Byron laughed.

The two laughed and looked over at Colton.

''I don't think anybody will target you Colton. You're an innocent guy, and you'll probably just die of starvation or something. I'm not trying to be mean, sorry if that offended you. I would team with you to be honest though.'' District 4's Isaac stated.

''Will you? Please?'' District 12's Colton asked abruptly.

''No. I don't partner with anyone besides my district partner 'cuz I don't trust you guys. I can get along with you, but I won't team with you. I certainly won't kill you unless you come after me, plus it seems as if I'm gonna be by myself in these games, I won't really be working with my partner as it seems.'' District 4's Isaac said.

''Hey, where's the two from district 7?'' District 1's Cartier asked.

''I don't know.'' District 1's Pia said while smiling at him.

**In District 7 Hotel Room**

''Hey, our escort went out to try to get us sponsors. We should get to the main hall of the hotel, the other tributes are waiting for us there.'' District 7's Ewan said.

''Ok, hold on though. I need to fix up.'' District 7's Rosewood said.

It was quiet for a while until Ewan finally oponed up his mouth.

''Rosewood, I like you.'' District 7's Ewan blurted out.

''I like you too. You're a nice guy.'' District 7's Rosewood answered back.

''No, I mean I like like you.'' District 7's Ewan proposed.

''Oh, that's sudden. I mean, you don't really know me Ewan, how can you like me that way?'' District 7's Rosewood asked.

''I know that I met you like a week ago, but you've just been in my mind. When I'm sleeping and stuff, even in the shower. Is that weird?'' District 7's Ewan said.

''Um, yeah it kind of us, but it doesn't matter to me.'' District 7's Rosewood said.

''Listen, I think I love you. You're so perfect you know that.'' District 7's Ewan said.

''No Ewan, I am not perfect. I hate when people say that. Ewan, you don't know me, ok? You can't say that I'm perfect because I'm pretty. I have many flaws, and the word perfect makes my head hurt.'' District 7's Rosewood shouted.

''I'm sorry, it's just that I really like you. I want to like, be with you.'' Ewan said.

''Stop, I can't be thinking about love right now. This is our last day before we enter that arena Ewan, I don't want to get distracted. I'm trying to get out of here alive. You know what, maybe it's not a bad thing to get distracted and die. Who cares right?'' Rosewood said.

''Why would you say something like that?'' Ewan asked.

''Because I'm done Ewan. I'm done with everything.'' Rosewood answered.

''Why would you be done? A perfect girl like you who has the looks, the talent, the voice. You have everything a girl would probably like to have.'' Ewan said.

''Because I'm NOT perfect.'' Rosewood yelled.

''Yes you are, I can name a million reasons why you are.'' Ewan challenged.

''And I can name a million reasons why I'm not.'' Rosewood shouted back.

''Yeah right.'' Ewan laughed.

''I hate my life, I don't like my body type. I'm too nice, I can't defend myself, I hate my family life, my parents don't love me, I have problems with people around me, and I barely talk to anyone. Ewan I am not perfect, I'm just a young district 7 girl who wants to be respected. Do you expect me to be this beautiful young woman who can do anything in the world? I can't use any other weapon besides the ones we were learned to use in district 7. I'm emotional EWAN! I'm not perfect, and I never will be. I have flaws like every other god damn human being.'' Rosewood said as she stomped out the room.

Every tribute finally made their way to the center of the hotel.

''So, twenty four of you. Haha, I can't wait to see the one who comes out alive. Rosewood, you know you're in my top 3 right. Same with you Cartier. Cartier, Pia, Rosewood. I have my bets on you haha. I'm not showing nepotism here, but I just think that you three have the best chances of winning.'' The president stated.

''I'm glad you see my potential.'' District 1's Cartier answered.

''Me too!'' District 1's Pia said.

''I don't think you should bet on me, sir.'' District 7's Rosewood said sadly.

''Why is that?'' The president asked.

''Just don't. I'm having mixed feelings here, and I don't know what to do. I might just collapse one the arena and wait for someone to stab me with a knife.'' Rosewood answered.

''You know that's not true. It's just the emotions that are taking over you. Don't let anyone distract you, that goes for every one of you. Which ever one of you who comes out alive here will earn fame and fortune like no one has ever seen before.'' The president stated. ''Now, go out there and explore the capitol.''

**After exploring the capitol the tributes all sat in the middle of the hotel and spoke to each other**

''So.. who do you guys think is first dead?'' District 5's Oswald asked.

''You.'' District 1's Cartier answered.

''And why is that?'' Oswald asked.

''Because I'm here to make sure you do.'' Cartier threatened.

''Haha, perfect. The rivalries are already starting.'' District 4's Isaac said.

''Haha, name your top five, go.'' District 6's Jet told everyone.

''Me, Rosewood, Cartier, Isaac, and Allison.'' District 2's Claudia said.

''Oh so your district partners not in the top 5? Ok, well my top five are myself, Rosewood, Ewan only by luck, Isaac, and Pia.'' District 2's Byron stated.

''Senwe, Chisholm, me, Arthur, and Pia.'' District 4's Isaac said.

''Rosewood, why are you quiet? You straight, or is this whole only one survives thing getting into your head?'' District 1's Cartier asked.

''Stop kid, leave me alone?'' District 7's Rosewood answered.

''Kid? We're the same age.'' District 1's Cartier answered.

''Shut up, oh my god..'' Rosewood replied.

''The change of attitude. Maybe it's that time of the month.'' Cartier snickered.

''I'm done. I'm sorry, I just can't do this. The old me needs to get back in here, but if she doesn't then I'll surely die. Listen, I know that some of you think that I'm perfect, but I'm not. Don't believe that I'll win just because I got a high score. That doesn't mean anything. Good night guys, see you in the arena tomorrow.'' Rosewood said.

''Good, if she's gone, then that's a huge advantage for us all. Rosewood would probably win if she wasn't distracted or whatever.'' Cartier sighed in relief.

''Let the games begin.'' District 2's Claudia joked.

**The cast went to sleep and tomorrow is the big day. At 2pm, the 1st Annual Hunger Games shall begin. Pia and Cartier are being very kind to each other now, Rosewood is losing her concentration, Senwe isn't being targeted as a threat even though she got a score of 11, and everyone likes Isaac. Will that be a way for him to win, by being liked by everyone? Hunger, Death, Misery, the Hunger Games shall begin.**


	18. The Bloodbath

The tributes have all woken up, and it's 1:30pm. No matter where you are in the capitol, your TV will automatically open, and you will have to watch the 1st Annual Hunger Games. The escorts have just given their tributes some tips, and they told them that even if they didn't get along in some circumstances, they're still special in their hearts. It is now 1:55, and the tributes are about to get into their tubes to be put into the arena. As every tribute says goodbye to their escorts, and even to their district partners, they all get lifted up into the arena. Their final goodbye's have been said. The order of the tributes around the pedestal were:

**District 5 Amell**

**District 11 Ackley**

**District 1 Cartier**

**District 4 Isaac **

**District 6 Helen**

**District 2 Claudia **

**District 6 Jet**

**District 1 Pia**

**District 12 Colton**

**District 12 Allison**

**District 2 Byron**

**District 8 Denim**

**District 7 Rosewood**

**District 9 Senwe**

**District 11 Chisholm**

**District 8 Calico**

**District 10 Blaine**

**District 5 Oswald**

**District 4 Nila**

**District 3 Lectra**

**District 10 Heidi**

**District 3 Arthur**

**District 7 Ewan**

**District 9 Dagan**

''You ready?'' Isaac asked Cartier.

''You already know.'' Cartier answered.

''Hey Byron!'' Claudia shouted.

''What?'' Byron shouted back.

''Get Rosewood!'' She mouthed.

''Ok!'' he yelled out.

The clock struck 10. The tributes all looked around each other becoming scared and not knowing what to do. The clock struck 3,2,1... 0. Every tribute sprinted to the cornucopia, and Isaac was the first to get there. He grabbed two spears, and a backpack. He quickly stepped back, and stared at the other tributes. Byron running right after him got a spear as well. Rosewood came straight after Byron and she got a hammer. Byron quickly chucked a spear at Rosewood who dodged it at the last second by dropping her body to the floor

**BOOM**

A large cannon struck. Every one turned their head to the sight of blood, and it was Amell from district 5 who was struck on accident with the spear. Her lifeless eyes took a toll on the other tributes. Everyone was paralyzed in fear.

''First blood.'' Byron commented.

Rosewood quickly took off into the trees where she couldn't be found. After that, Cartier, Claudia, and Pia all got to the weapons at the same time. Pia grabbed a bag, and a tiny sword. Claudia grabbed at least twenty throwing knives and placed them all in the bag she grabbed. Cartier on the other hand grabbed a sword and got right into action. He ran straight for Oswald who had barely made his way to the center of the cornucopia. Oswald saw him running towards him, and he decided to quickly head back. Cartier followed Oswald into the thick trees that were hard to get past by. Oswald lost Cartier for a while, but soon tripped. Oswald kept still, and didn't make a sound. He had lost Cartier, and he continued to walk knowing that he did not have a partner anymore since his was dead. Back at the cornucopia, Pia struck down the district 8 female, Calico. Calico was running towards the area where most bags were located, and Pia quickly saw it. Pia ran straight towards Calico, jumped onto her, and stabbed her in her chest with the tiny sword she had and just continued to bring it down onto the rest of her body. Calico's body was cut so deeply that her blood just spurted out. She quickly began to faint as the blood loss was too much to handle for her. She closed her eyes, and didn't wake up.

**BOOM**

''What is that stupid cannon sound?'' Claudia asked.

Nobody saw how sneaky Senwe was. She grabbed at least three bags and just took off. She turned her attention towards Dagan, her partner, and told him to hurry up. She tried to mouth to him, but he didn't understand.

''RUN WITH ME!'' Senwe yelled.

Everyone took a look at her, and that gave Jet from district 6 a chance to get a bag and run. Helen, his district partner on the other hand was not quiet enough to get to the area where a bow was located without being seen. She ran straight for the bow, but made so much shuffling noise that Claudia ran towards her. Claudia quickly threw a knife at Helen's leg which stumbled her for a while. Helen was able to drag herself towards the bow, and quickly shot it. She was too worried about her leg to focus on Claudia. Her downfall was soon. Claudia was about to strike the final blow to Helen, but she was jumped onto by the girl from 3, Lectra. Lectra quickly jumped onto Claudia's back to get the knives that she had, but she was wrong for doing so. Claudia quickly pushed her off and slit her chest with the knife. Helen quickly ran and got away while Claudia was stabbing every limb of Lectra's body. Lectra soon lost way too much blood and just died.

**BOOM**

''Hey Claudia! Kill Pia.'' Byron shouted.

Pia ran for the trees as she was running, she saw someone running towards the weapons. She grabbed onto the person and held them by their neck. She put a sword up to their throat but didn't do anything. She was using them as a shield to block Claudia's knives. Claudia didn't care, and she just kept throwing. Every knife that she threw hit the target instead of Pia. The target was the female from four. The female from four, Nila, was yelling and screaming for her life. Isaac was hiding behind the table where nobody could see him, and heard the screams. He didn't look up yet though, so he didn't know who it was. After each knife hit Nila in her vital spots, she just got tired. After that, Pia quickly slit her throat and threw her onto the floor. Nila was killed by the hands of Pia.

**BOOM**

''Fuck!'' Isaac said as he looked up.

''Your all mine now, pretty boy.'' Byron said to Isaac.

''Come at me bruh.'' Isaac challenged.

The two had a long out going battle that seemed to last forever. The capitol people were placing their bets on who would win that battle. Which ever one was gone would leave all the others to a giant advantage because Byron and Isaac both had incredible scores. Byron was fighting with a sharp sword, and Isaac had a spear with him. Byron got Isaac onto the floor but Isaac quickly hit him with his spear on the arm. It cut Byron's right arm deep, and Byron just quit. Byron ran towards where Claudia and Pia went. After that, districts 11, 12, 10, Arthur, and Ewan made their ways toward the cornucopia. Ewan got their first and just took off with a bag, Ackley arrived next, and then district 12 both arrived. Chisholm got there soon after, and Arthur arrived last. Everybody left the cornucopia except for Isaac, and Arthur. The two stared at each other, and Arthur was scared for his life. Isaac had a spear clutched in his hands and was about to chuck it. He ran towards Arthur who was running as well, but Isaac was so much quicker. He pushed Arthur to the floor, and stole his bag. After that he just took off into the trees.

''Oh thank god.'' Arthur sighed.

The arena was a thick heavy forest with foggy areas, and some really tall trees. It also had swamp areas and very dangerous mutations. Kill monkeys that would jump on you and rip your skin with one bite, dangerous birds that crap acid, heavy thick fog that could choke you if you took a breath with your mouth open, and giant camouflaged tree snakes. The gamemakers where thinking about adding way more to the arena, but saved it for later.

''There you are.'' Cartier smiled.

''Please, leave me alone!'' Oswald cried.

''You aren't getting out of this alive, you know that right?'' Cartier said.

''LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANNA GO HOME!'' Oswald cried out for help.

''I got you then. I'll send you home right away.'' Cartier said. ''Sorry kid, I just really wanna win it. I would take out the competition first, but they're a pain in my ass so...''

''Please...'' Oswald was whimpering. ''How did you even find me?''

''There are foot prints. You didn't realize that you were running through mud. I just tracked you down using your foot prints that you left in the mud, and I saw you sitting here behind the bush. Rule number one, never stop moving.'' Cartier stated.

He quickly used his sword to chop a piece of skin off from Oswald's right cheek.

''AHHHH!'' Oswald yelled.

''Shut up! I'm trying to end your misery.'' Cartier said.

''DO IT QUICKLY'' Oswald screamed.

Cartier quickly took the last blow, and hit Oswald dead center in his chest. The started wiggling the sword around Oswald's body, and Oswald just had lifeless eyes that looked deep into your soul. Cartier pushed Oswald's non-moving body into the mud where he just sank.

**BOOM**

''Yo, that sound is sooo annoying. What the hell is that?'' Cartier asked himself. ''A cannon or something?''

''CARTIER, CARTIER WHERE ARE YOU?'' Pia yelled. ''ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? I NEED YOU!''

She quickly ran towards the area where Cartier was at and jumped through the bushes to find Cartier holding a bloody sword and Oswald's lifeless body sinking into the mud.

''He's gone, right?'' Pia asked.

''Yeah.'' Cartier answered ''So you need me, huh?''

''No, I never said.. I would neve-.''

''I need you too.'' Cartier cut off Pia.

''…''

''…''

There was an awkward silence between the two until they heard the voices of both people from district 2. Cartier grabbed Pia's hand and they both hid in a bush, he quickly stared into her eyes and was lost in the moment. She slapped him quickly, and got his attention. The two from 2 looked all around to see where that noise came from.

''I can take them both, I promise.'' Cartier said.

''No! That girl is a beast with throwing knives, and that boy, Byron. He slays with swords. He, and Isaac had a fight back at the cornucopia. I don't know if Isaac died or not, if he did though, that's one threat out of the way.'' Pia whispered.

''Good. We can win now.'' Cartier said.

''We?'' Pia asked.

''Aren't we a team?'' Cartier asked.

''Yeah, but only one can live.'' Pia stated.

''Fuck that rule. As long as I live, we'll both win.'' Cartier told her.

''You're so sweet.'' Pia commented.

''Ugh, you lost Pia!?'' Byron angrily asked Claudia.

''Nooo, I let her off with a warning because I felt bad..'' Claudia said sarcastically. ''OF COURSE I LOST HER. You think that I would let that... skunk get away? No, I would not.'' Claudia answered angrily.

''Don't give me any type of attitude.'' Byron said.

''Bite me ass hole.'' Claudia sputtered out.

Byron quickly swung, and the two from district 2 were furious. The two were crazy mad at each other, and continued to fight. Claudia slapped, Byron swung, Claudia swung, Byron was gonna attack again, but Claudia kept swinging at him. She kept up with Byron's hits even though they were hard hits. Byron was gonna hit again until Claudia quickly pulled out her knives to quickly kill Byron, but she knew that she needed someone to be partnered with. She knew that nobody else would be her partner.

''You done?'' Byron said in a voice as if he was gonna cry.

''Get slayed by a girl, bitch!'' Claudia snapped.

''Shut up, let's just continue seeking out other tributes.'' Byron said.

''Mhm..'' Claudia said.

''Wow, she got him good.'' Cartier said.

''Listen, Cartier. I'm sorry for the way that I acted towards you for the last week.'' Pia apologized.

''It's fine.'' Cartier said. ''At least we're all good now.''

''Yeah.'' Pia said.

The two got closer to each other, and the tips of their noses were touching. The two were about to kiss, but Cartier stopped, and said that they needed to keep moving. The two went out and just kept searching for the first day.

''Ughhh. I'm so done. I can't find anyone.'' Isaac said as soon as he ran into Rosewood.

Rosewood quickly stood up into a stance as if she were gonna strike Isaac with her hammer.

''Just strike me down. I'm pretty much done.'' Rosewood said.

''Why you down?'' Isaac asked.

''I just.. I was thinking about my family life. My family hates me, my life in district 7 is just difficult. Everyone thinks that I'm perfect, but I'm not. It bothers me because, I have many flaws.'' Rosewood said.

''Is this why you're down?'' Isaac asked.

''Yeah.'' Rosewood responded.

''Get the hell out of here, you know how bull that is. People think that you're perfect so they look up to you. You don't like the praise that people give you? They think you're pretty, smart, good at using weapons. People think you have it all.'' Isaac said.

''That's what I don't like. It just pisses me off. I'm an optimistic person, but screw it. I guess you're right. I'm not perfect, and the capitol people will know that as soon as I die.'' Rosewood stated.

''Ok.'' Isaac said. ''Imma go out and slay some scrubs.''

''Cya.'' Rosewood said.

''Ally. Oh my gosh, I can't believe we made it out of there alive.'' Colton said.

''Me too, but hey. At least we didn't get spotted by district 1. Did you see Pia's kill? That was intense.'' Allison asked.

''Yeah, she just let that girl get wounded by knives and then slit her throat. That's messed up.'' Colton said.

**BOOM**

''Woah... Those cannons scare me. They come so unexpected.'' Colton said.

''I think that's the point haha. We don't know how many times a day that they will come.'' Allison said.

''Chisholm... What happened?'' Ackley asked.

''The girl from 10 was killed by the girl from 2.'' Chisholm said.

''Wow.'' Ackley responded.

''Stop hogging all the kills Claudia.'' Byron said.

''It's not my fault that you can't slay.'' Claudia told Byron.

''Oh my gosh, you piss me off.'' Byron angrily said.

''Do something about it then.'' Claudia tested.

Byron quickly ran through the woods looking for people to slay. He couldn't find anyone for quite a while, and that was pretty much the point where he separated himself from Claudia. He would search for hours just looking for someone. It had been four hours ever since the last kill was made. A forest fire was made, and it was very bright. Ewan, who was all the way to near the end of the arena could see the light from where he was. Byron, Isaac, and Ewan all made their ways toward there. While they were looking for the fire, Chisholm from 11 was sitting on top of a tree just staring at the person who made the fire. She looked down at the bottom, and loved the pretty warmth that the young lady had made. The party was over though, because Byron made his way there. He found the girl from 6 who was stabbed by Claudia in the leg. As she finally looked up, the sword was right at the tip of her nose and because she looked up so quickly, it cut her face a little.

''Please, I beg of you.'' Helen said.

''Nope.'' Byron said as he hit his sword right onto Helen's face. Chisholm from up top was watching, and she wanted to do something but knew that she would have probably been hurt. She was going to vomit at the sight of seeing Helen's face being cut in a brutal way. Isaac made his way there, and so did Ewan. Ewan looked at Isaac, and Isaac looked at Byron, and Helen. Ewan quickly ran away while Isaac just hid himself in the bushes. Isaac later looked up to find Chisholm vomiting on the ground from the top of the tree. He aimed his spear, but just couldn't let it fly. Byron quickly walked his way back to where Claudia was. He found her there sleeping, and he knew that it was his chance to kill her, but he didn't.

**BOOM**

Everybody heard. It was now 9:00, and the faces of the dead tributes came up into the night sky.

_**District 3 Lectra**_

_**District 4 Nila**_

_**District 5 Amell**_

_**District 5 Oswald**_

_**District 6 Helen**_

_**District 8 Calico**_

_**District 10 Heidi**_

''Wow, I feel so bad for them.'' Ewan said as he was walking.

''Hey Ewan!'' Rosewood said.

''Hi.'' Ewan said.

''You ok?'' Rosewood asked.

''Yeah, why?'' Ewan asked and said.

''No reason.'' Rosewood said. ''Wanna team?''

''Sure...'' Ewan said.

''Hey, let's not make this awkward.'' Rosewood said.

''Ok.'' Ewan said. ''I'm done for today, I'm gonna go to sleep.''

Ewan pulled out a sleeping bag from the backpack that he took. Rosewood also pulled out her bag, and she slept as well.

''Night.'' Ewan said.

''Night.'' Rosewood replied.

''Colton, why are you so quiet?''

''Sorry, I'm just sleepy. Do you mind if I go to sleep?'' Colton asked Allison.

''Not at all. Good night my district 12 partner.'' Allison said.

''Good night, Ally.'' Colton said.

**Day 1 Ends**


	19. Days 2 and 3

**Day 2 Morning**

''Another day, another tribute dies... I should really get moving, it's not safe to stay in one spot.'' Isaac said to himself.

Isaac was walking past the safe part of the forest into the dangerous part where most of the mutations were located. Isaac quickly sped walk because he heard noises that sounded like monkeys. After that, he heard birds chirping louder than he has ever heard birds chirp before. Isaac started to run, and bumped into Arthur, the district three boy. The both hit their heads against each other, and both fell onto the floor.

''Ahh my spears! You again!?'' Isaac asked.

''Hey, leave me alone man.'' Arthur said

''I won't mess with you, I'm nice like that.'' Isaac smiled.

''Than-.'' Arthur was about to say before he was attacked by a mutant monkey jumping on his back. Arthur was getting his skin ripped off piece by piece as the monkey devoured his skin.

''Help me!'' Arthur cried out.

Isaac was about to get up and help him out until at least ten birds all came out of nowhere, and dropped acids turds. The turds all landed all across Arthur's body from his head, neck, back, butt, and legs. Arthur was screaming for Isaac who tried to help. Isaac quickly stabbed three monkey's out of ten with his spear, but there were way too many of them to fight off. Isaac quickly ran away, and left behind Arthur.

''Pleeeaase...'' Arthur's fainting voice was saying.

Arthur's head was completely dissolved from the back of his head, and his skin was peeled off from his arms down to his lower back. His blood was just in a slow motion process that just didn't reach the floor. He lied there with blood on his back until he took his last breath.

**BOOM**

''I could have saved him.'' Isaac thought to himself ''I wonder if he's still alive. Maybe not... Those cannons are super annoying though.''

Isaac started running again, and this time, he ran into Denim, the boy from district 8. They both dropped all their supplies, and Denim quickly grabbed one of the spears that Isaac dropped. Isaac has had many chances to kill other tributes, but never took the chance. Denim quickly started poking the spear at Isaac. Isaac was then dropped to the floor, helpless.

''Wow, I let a ton of tributes that I could have killed live, and this is the thanks I get.'' Isaac said out loud.

''I'm not like that. Sorry pal, it doesn't matter if you let me live or not, this is a survival game; I plan to win it.'' Denim said.

''Fine by me!'' Isaac quickly said grabbed the one spear that Denim didn't see.

Isaac quickly grabbed the spear, and chucked it straight at Denim's chest. Isaac thought that he threw it straight Denim's chest, but it curved up a little and hit Denim straight in the throat. Denim could not catch one breath, and he gasped for air. Using his final words, Denim couldn't say anything that Isaac understood. It sounded like babbling, but Isaac heard the word ''win.'' Denim could not breath at all, and just died of choking on his own blood.

**BOOM**

''Another cannon?'' Senwe thought to herself. ''What could it mean. Let's see, this is going to require a lot of process. Yesterday, there were 7 cannons, and 7 dead tributes faces were shown in the sky. So, if four die today, and four show up in the sky, then that means the amount of cannons that blast, is the amount of tributes that die!'' Senwe told Dagan.

Dagan pointed up, and they saw a parachute coming their way. They opened it up, and it was a large parachute as well. It contained a chalk board for Dagan to write his words on, and it gave them some water. They both saved the water because they knew that they would need it. Dagan wrote on the chalkboard.

''Finally, I can communicate now!''

''Yeah! I'm glad that you can.'' Senwe said happily.

The two grabbed the backpacks, and kept on moving. The two made their way to the safest part of the forest, and it was completely quiet. Nobody has been there besides the two, and they were glad that they could rest.

**Afternoon 6:00pm**

''Wow, 7 gone already.'' Colton said.

''Yeah, at least we're alive, right?'' Allison asked.

''Yeah, I'm glad that we're still alive.'' Colton said.

''Um, hi... Is is anyone here?'' Jet asked.

''I think someone's coming this way.'' Colton whispered. ''Let's hide.''

''Ok..'' Allison said.

''Please, help me. The boy from two killed my partner, I need help. Please, someone help me.'' Jet said as he had blood on his face. ''I ran into a pack of monkeys, I thought that they were nice creatures, but they ripped off my skin. My blood is.. I'm..''

Jet fell onto the floor without another word coming from his mouth. He lay there with saliva just flowing out of his mouth.

**BOOM**

''Another one gone, right in front of us, Ally.'' Colton said shivering.

''It's ok Colton, it's ok. One of us is going to win, ok?!'' Allison stated.

''Ok, I hope so.'' Colton cried.

**8:00pm without another death and faces in the sky light up.**

_**District 3 Arthur**_

_**District 6 Jet**_

_**District 8 Denim**_

''As I thought.'' Senwe said. ''The number of cannons is the number of tributes that die.

''So, that means that there are only fourteen of us left?'' Dagan wrote on a chalkboard.

''Yeah.'' Senwe smiled.

''Who are the dead ones?'' Dagan asked.

''Both from three, the girl from four, both from five, both from six, the girl from ten, and the two from eight.'' Senwe said. ''A ton of districts, including us still have both their tributes. I don't think that any two districts have teamed up with each other yet.''

''Ok.'' Dagan wrote. ''I'm going to sleep, goodnight.''

''Night Dagan.'' Senwe smiled.

Dagan got up and hugged Senwe. He looked at her in the eyes, and went for the kiss. They both kissed for at least five minutes, and finally Dagan went to sleep. Senwe was happy that the two liked each other. Friends ever since the beginning fighting with each other, protecting each other, and loving each other. Their childhood goes far back to when they were both one.

''What's this.. A parachute.'' Blaine from 10 said. ''Hey, a note.''

''Dear Blaine, I was able to get you two sponsors who were willing to send you some items that might be useful. Since your partner died, there is no need to share with anyone. The first sponsor got you a 3 liter water bottle, and the other one got you a meal with a weapon, the shogei knife. Use them carefully, and don't lose the knife, it is your only weapon. I've done the best that I can so far, I hope that its useful to you Blaine. Bring it home for your district. Your escort, Gilly.''

''Gilly huh? Thank you for doing your work. Glad you're on my side.'' Blaine said to himself.

Blaine got the 3 liter water bottle which wasn't enough, he quaffed it until it was done three-fourths of the way. He realized that he had just drunken most of his water supply and had regret what he had just done. He ate his meal, and quickly went to sleep.

**Day 3**

''Hey.'' Chisholm said to her partner.

''What's on your mind?'' Ackley asked.

''I saw the two from seven walking down here, and they're both threats. Help me take them out?'' Chisholm asked.

''I guess.'' Ackley answered.

''I have a plan.'' Chisholm said.

''What is it?'' Ackley asked.

''I am going to climb up that small tree right there with a ton of leaves and branches. You hide in that bush over there, and as soon as I yell, I'm gonna hit the first one in the throat with this knife, and you attack the second one by surprise ok?'' Chisholm ordered.

''Alright, sounds like a plan. But, why are we doing this? The two are nice, and we liked them both.'' Ackley said.

''I wouldn't want to do it, Ackley, we do like them, it's just that they're a threat. And, it's hard to win with threats.'' Chisholm told Ackley.

''So are districts 1, 2, and that boy from 4 but we don't attack them.'' Ackley said.

''Because they're not here yet. We haven't spotted them, Chisholm sighed.

''Ok. Let's do this already.'' Ackley looked sad.

''Ok!'' Chisholm was pumped.

Ackley positioned himself in the bushes that were painful to crouch onto, and Chisholm got on top of the tree, and positioned herself in which she could get upside down without falling. They overheard the two from 7 speaking.

''Hey, I'm sorry that I came out so quickly like that. I shouldn't have said that I love you, even though I barely knew you. Sorry..'' Ewan told Rosewood.

''Hey, it's fine Ewan! I promise, it's ok.'' Rosewood said.

''That's good to know. I don't like when things are awkward between us.'' Ewan said

''Same here.'' Rosewood joked. ''Let's try to win this thing, k?''

''Definitely.'' Ewan said.

''So, who do you think is gonna be the next to be 'eliminated.' Ewan asked.

''I don't know, I feel like people will target the district 10 male because of the chariot rides. He's probably gotten sponsors already.'' Rosewood answered.

''I bet that he's gotten them too.'' Ewan said ''Well, let's just try to eliminate as many tributes as we-'' Ewan was about to say before being cut off by Chisholm.

Chisholm quickly went upside down from the tree branch, and slit Ewan's throat in front of Rosewood. Rosewood was in shock as she did not expect what happened to happen. Ewan's eyes looked dead into Rosewood's, and she looked back with her mouth wide open. She looked as if she was going to turn insane from the sight of seeing her partner being slit.

''NOW!'' Chisholm shouted.

Ackley quickly ran out from the trees, and tried to attack Rosewood. Rosewood quickly jumped back, and got the hammer that was in her backpack. She kept skipping back as both Chisholm and Ackley tried to attack her. Ackley grabbed Chisholm's knife.

''I'm sorry.'' Ackley said.

''I'm not.'' Rosewood commented.

She quickly got her hammer, and swung at Ackley's face. The hit from Rosewood's hammer completely hit Ackley's temple, and it instantly killed Ackley. Ackley was on the floor, and Chisholm quickly grabbed the knife that was in his hand.

**BOOM**

''You just killed my partner!'' Chisholm shouted.

''You killed mine first.'' Rosewood said angrily. ''YOU KILLED MINE!''

Rosewood quickly ran towards Chisholm and started swinging her hammer. While she was swinging, tears were flowing out of her eyes.

''I hate you, I hate hate HATE YOU!'' Rosewood yelled out.

''Ahhh calm down!'' Chisholm said.

''I hate YOU!'' Rosewood yelled once again.

Rosewood grabbed Chisholm's hair, and pulled it. Chisholm's hair didn't rip easily, so it hurt her a lot.

''AHH, LET GO!'' Chisholm yelled.

Rosewood pulled the hair off Chisholm's head, and kicked her in the gut onto the floor. Rosewood quickly grabbed the knife that Chisholm had in her hand, and stabbed Chisholm in both hands so that she couldn't use them. Rosewood grabbed her hammer, fists clutched, and continued to slam the hammer on Chisholm's face. She continued to slam it on her face.

**BOOM**

The sound of the cannon went off, but Rosewood continued to slam her hammer onto Chisholm's face. After she realized that Chisholm was not breathing anymore, she stopped. Chisholm's face looked like a squashed melon when Rosewood was finished with her. She quickly ran over to Ewan who was breathing heavily.

''I'm not gonna make it..'' Ewan said.

''You're gonna make it!'' Rosewood shouted.

''I can't, my throat is slit, and I can barely breath.'' Ewan gasped for air.

''Please, don't leave me!'' Rosewood shouted.

''I thought you didn't mind if I left or not..'' Ewan gasped.

''I do Ewan, I DO! I DO MIND! I NEED YOU HERE!'' Rosewood cried.

''I really do love you though, Rosewood.'' Ewan could barely get out.

''I love you too, Ewan!'' Rosewood sobbed. ''I LOVE YOU TOO!''

Rosewood didn't love Ewan the way he loved her, but she loved him like he was family. She thought of him as someone that she could easily talk to, and wouldn't have problems with. Her tears fell down onto Ewan's body, and it hit where his throat where his blood was flowing from.

''Bye.'' Ewan smiled.

**BOOM**

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Rosewood yelled.

Everybody around the arena could hear it, the capitol people saw it and that made them even more interested, people from district 7 saw it, and they all put their heads down. Each one of them, raising their weapons for the boy from 7 who died loving the one girl that he had on his side most of his life besides his mother. It broke his mothers heart to see her precious baby die right on television. Ewan's mother back at 7 was yelling, screaming, crying, falling down. She couldn't believe that her son was killed.

Rosewood sat next to her partners dead lifeless body. She cried, and cried, and cried. She had a gigantic headache, and it made her lost focus. She hated being in these games, she just wanted to live her normal life again. Cutting trees, and being active in district 7. She got up from Ewan's lifeless body, and kept on walking.

''For Ewan.'' She said to herself. ''For Ewan.''

**8pm faces in the sky light up**

_**District 7 Ewan**_

_**District 11 Chisholm's**_

_**District 11 Ackley**_

''What do you think happened there?'' Pia asked Cartier.

''I don't know. I think Rosewood probably killed them all.'' Cartier said.

''I doubt that she would kill her district partner.'' Pia said. ''I wouldn't.''

''I wouldn't either.'' Cartier smiled.

The two leaned in and kissed for like ever. They giggled, joked around, and kissed again. They later shared a tent, and went to sleep.

''Wow, Ewan's gone.'' Allison thought.

''I'm guessing that Chisholm and Ackley attacked the two, and Ewan, Ackley, and Chisholm got the bad end of it. Rosewood was probably mad that they killed her partner, and she probably killed the two off on her own. Poor Rosewood, and Ewan.'' Colton said.

''I'm glad that we're not targeted.'' Allison sighed.

''Same.'' Colton thought.

''Hmm.. the two from 11, and the boy from 7.'' Byron said.

''Yeah, good though. The two from 11 were a huge threat, especially the boy.'' Claudia laughed.

''That's true.'' Byron said.

''I'm tired, night.'' Claudia said.

''Cya.'' Byron sighed.

''Wow, the two from 11. Goodbye Ewan...'' Isaac said to himself. ''At least you had a partner to avenge you.''

Isaac got up, and kept wandering around. He made it to the part where most of the mud is located. He was safe for now, and he was in the same location as the boy from 10. Neither knew that one another was there.

''Only 11 remain. Two days ago, there were 24 of us, and 13 of us have died. Most causes are unknown by us Dagan, but hey, at least we're alive.'' Senwe says.

''That's true. Glad to be with you, Sen!''

''Night Dag.'' Senwe smiled.

''Night.''

**Day 3 Ends**


	20. The Final 8

''It's been six days since the last kill was made. When is someone else gonna die so that we could get closer to winning this thing?'' Claudia asked her district partner who was sharpening his sword with a rock.

''I don't know, but I hope it's soon.'' Byron said.

As Claudia got up, she noticed that there was water. There was beautiful sparkling water that looked like you would be able to drink in it. ''Look, Byron!'' Claudia pointed.

''What?'' He said.

''It's water! I'm gonna go drink some, come on!'' Claudia happily shouted.

''No!'' Byron chased after Claudia.

Byron grabbed both Claudia's shoulders and pulled her back. ''Was that water there before?'' Byron asked heavily.

''No, but..'' Claudia sighed.

''No nothing, the gamemakers obviously put it there to trick us. We've stayed in the same spot for six days coming back here, and nobody's came yet. Also, nothing has ever shown up here, they obviously set it up to try and make us drink it. It could be poisonous.'' Byron sighed.

Claudia sighed. ''You're probably right.. Can we move now? I'm tired of staying here, I wanna screw up the other tributes.''

''Fine, let's go.'' Byron said as he picked up both their bags.

They both made their way back to the cornucopia, and had been mad because of it. It was a waste of time to come to the cornucopia, there was nothing there. Byron's hand was still hurting from the stab that Isaac gave him with a spear.

''I wanna find that Isaac kid.'' Byron angrily muttered.

''Why you so angry all the time? Lighten the hell up, my gosh!'' Claudia complained.

''You don't need to know.'' Byron said.

''Why did you do what you did back to that kid?'' Claudia asked.

''What kid?'' Byron tried to avoid the question.

''Don't act stupid, you know what kid. I saw you, you beat him up and did some crazy stuff to him, and now he's in a wheelchair.'' Claudia said.

''…''

''The one that you volunteered for Byron!'' Claudia shouted.

''He and I, we don't like each other. That's all I'm telling you, you don't need to know the reason why.'' Byron looked away.

''Whatever, let's just keep walking.'' Claudia frowned.

''Hey, Cartier.'' Pia said.

''Hmm?''

''How many people are left?'' Pia asked.

''I don't know, but I hope not many. This is getting tiring. It's been 9 days, and we haven't had a kill in 6 days. The gamemakers are probably thinking of something to happen right now.'' Cartier answered.

As soon as Cartier said that, a bunch of gorillas rushed at the two. The gorillas came out of the trees from no where. The gamemakers saw that Cartier and Pia were close to another tribute, and the lack of death was insufficient, and the capitol people as well as all the districts were getting bored of watching.

''What is that?'' Cartier squinted his eyes.

''It's a pack of gorillas! We need to get out of here, let's go!'' Pia commanded.

The two ran into the trees, jumped over bushes, and had to cross quicksand. The gorillas were closer than ever, so they had to just go for it. The two finally made their way across the quicksand, and the gorillas completely hopped over it. The two ran over to an area where there was an open circular space where another tributes' items were. This tribute definitely got sponsors because of everything he had. He had a water bottle, and a couple more items. The two were quiet and just hid.

''Hey, we lost them.'' Cartier sighed.

''Yeah.'' Pia smiled.

''So, there's obviously another tribute here. Let's just wait for him or her to get back, and then we can strike. I call getting the kill though, ok?'' Cartier asked.

''Sure, whatever you want.'' Pia answered.

It took half an hour for the tribute to come back. Cartier was very impatient. It made him want to just go out, and start searching for the other tribute. Luckily for them, the tribute came back as soon as he was about to leave.

They heard shuffling in the grass, and they saw him get his items. It was the boy from 10 who had gotten the sponsors. Cartier quickly jumped out of the tent that he was hiding in.

''Surprise!'' Cartier laughed.

The district 10 male quickly fell, and landed on a small tree branch. He quickly got up, and started walking back.

''Can I help you?'' Blaine asked nervously.

''No thank you.'' Cartier smiled.

''So.. Why are you here?'' Blaine asked stupidly.

''You do realize that this is a survival game right? It's kill or be killed.'' Cartier looked at Blaine like he was new to this.

''Look, If I get more sponsors, I'll share them with you, I promise. Please, we can team. I have no weapons, but I do have supplies.'' Blaine nervously said.

''I'm sorry, but we haven't had a kill in 6 days. That's a lot of days you know. I can't just keep going on knowing that other tributes are still alive.'' Cartier said.

''This is not going to be good for him..'' Pia whispered to herself.

''What's your name? Byron right? Your the district 9 boy right.. Right?'' Blaine swallowed his spit nervously.

''Wrong..'' Cartier said.

Cartier quickly grabbed the sword that he had stained of the district 5 boys blood. Cartier quickly swung the sword, and it sliced Blaine across his face. From his cheeks to his nose was all cut deeply. Cartier took more swings with his sword that hit the boy in his arms and legs. Blaine was stiff, and could not move. He looked as if he was paralyzed, his eyes were shaking, and his cheeks were becoming blue as if he was not breathing. Cartier took one more swing at Blaine once more in his face, Blaine fell onto the floor. Heavily gasping for breath, he put his hands up, and grabbed Cartier's shirt. He took the from his face, and slapped in on Cartier's face. He stuck up his middle fingers at Cartier as well to show a sign of disrespect before he died. This angered Cartier, and he quickly stabbed Blaine in the face once more.

**BOOM**

''Goodbye district 10.'' Pia laughed.

''Who is left?'' Cartier asked.

''As I remember. It's the girl from 7, the two from 9, both from 2, and the boy from 4.'' Pia answered.

''So 12's eliminated?'' Cartier wondered.

''I think so.'' Pia smiled.

''Good, only 8 left including us.'' Cartier laughed.

The two headed out to find water.

**8pm faces light up**

_**District 10 Blaine**_

''Wow, once again, another one falls.'' Rosewood spoke to herself. ''I wonder how Ewan's doing in heaven, if he want to heaven? I hope he did, he's a good boy.

Rosewood's cheeks turned bright red and tears flew down her face. She cried herself to sleep. Her sobs weren't loud, but they were sad. She missed the partner that she had, the boy she met a week ago that seemed like family to her. One that she could talk to, and depend on was gone. She looked up into the sky, and saw his face.

''Why'd you have to go, Ewan?'' She asked herself

''Wow, not many left.'' Colton laughed with Allison.

''Yeah, that's a good thing though.'' Allison smiled.

''Do you have a weapon, Ally?'' Colton asked out of curiosity.

''No, I couldn't find any sling shots, but there are a ton of rocks.'' Allison sighed.

''Oh, ok. I was just wondering.'' Colton said.

''That's fine.'' Allison said.

''Hey, what are we gonna do if we end up seeing some other tributes?'' Colton asked. ''They all probably think that we're dead because of our inactivity.''

''I don't know, let's just hope that they do not see us.'' Allison laughed.

''Yeah, you're right.'' Colton said.

**4 Days after Blaine's death**

''Hey, let's start walking.'' Allison told Colton.

''Mmk boss!'' Colton joked around.

''Very funny you little joker.'' Allison laughed.

''Hey, do you ever wonder what happens after we win?'' Colton asked.

''Yeah, all the time. I've grown to think of many things. My imagination soared to new heights while thinking of what would happen.'' Allison said.

''What would those thoughts be?'' Colton wondered.

''I've thought that we would be forced to live in the capitol and be the president's 'slave,' become new gamemakers, become famous and have fame and fortune, live in fear of being chosen to participate again in these games, or we'd probably never have to do anything that's related to these games ever again, I'm probably wrong though.'' Allison told Colton.

''Good thoughts Ally, I like 'em.'' Colton smiled.

''Thanks Colt!'' Allison said as she poked Colton.

''Hey, what's that?'' Colton pointed his finger west.

''What?'' Allison asked.

''That, look to your left!'' Colton shivered.

''Oh, it's just some fog.'' Allison said. ''It's probably harmless.''

''I hope it is harmless. I don't want to touch it, and then be zapped or something.'' Colton worried.

''It's fine, see?'' Allison said as she got closer to the fog, and touched it. ''See, we can even go inside of it.''

Colton followed Allison inside of it, and they both wondered where it would take them. After walking for a while, they wondered where they were heading.

''Where are we going?'' Colton asked.

''I don't know Colton, I can't answer that question.'' Allison sighed.

Allison took a small breath in the fog to sigh, but as soon as she did, she started to cough and choke. Allison was holding onto her neck, and she fell onto her knees just coughing, and trying to catch her breath. She kept on gasping, and she realized that you couldn't breath with your mouth in this fog.

''Colton! Run, get out of this fog. We need to go. Whatever you do, don't breath with your mouth, it's not safe to gasp in for air!'' Allison yelled.

They both quickly ran and tried to find their way out of the gas. Colton was tempted to breath through his mouth because it was hard to breath through his nose while running, but he didn't. Allison was starting to get tired, and she just wanted to quit and let Colton get out without her.

''Colton, I can't make it. Go without me.'' Allison said while trying to hold her breath.

''NO, I'm not leaving without you.'' Colton said as he grabbed Allison's hand and rushed.

They made their way closer out of the fog, but before they took that last step, Allison inhaled largely right before they got out of the fog. The two jumped out, and the fog slowly moved the opposite way from them.

''You ok?'' Colton asked.

''I think so..'' Allison said as she gasped for air.

''Ally?''

''Colton I don't feel so good..'' Allison said as she kept on coughing.

''Ally?!''

''Colton, I don't think that I'm gonna survive. I was holding my breath while we were running out of the fog. As soon as we got out, I took a huge gasp for air, but I think I got some of that fog in. Right now, my chest is hurting, everything is hurting my body. My throat is scratchy, and it feels like it's bleeding.'' Allison said as she coughed blood.

''No, Ally. You're gonna be fine.'' Colton smiled.

''No.'' Allison coughed blood. ''I'm not Colt.''

''Why didn't you just breath through your nose like I did?!'' Colton yelled.

''Because, I was in the moment Colt. I didn't realize what I was or wasn't doing. I just thought about getting out of there, and I tried to survive.'' Allison quietly said.

''Ally!'' Colton began to cry.

''Don't cry Colton, I'll be fine, right?'' Allison asked.

''Yeah..'' Colton wiped the tears from his eyes.

Allison shut her eyes, and Colton looked at her neck. She had giant red bumps on her neck, and she had internal bleeding. Colton was scared, he new that his partners life might have been taken away by this fog that they just went through.

Allison laughed. ''Colton, why are you holding me like this?''

''Because! I don't want my partner to die, I gotta take care of you.'' Colton smiled sadly.

Colton held Ally's head up on his right hand, and stroked her hair. He held the middle part of her body on his left arm. He picked Ally up, and put the bags on his back. He walked to the nearest place that had water. He finally found water, and bathed Ally. He cleaned her tribute outfit, and he washed her. After cleaning her, he let her clothes dry, and he let her take a break from traveling.

''Thank you.'' Ally hardly could say.

''You're welcome.'' Colton laughed sadly.

''Colton..''

''Yes?''

''Bye my friend. I'll see you another day, and I hope that you win. You've taken care of me, and I'll always remember you for that. I happy for what you've done.. Goodbye.''

**BOOM**

''Ally?''

''ALLY?''

''ALLY!''

The scream was heard all around the arena. Everybody heard the scream, and knew the name 'Ally' was what Colton called his partner. Everybody knew that the girl from district 12 had been killed, they just didn't know how.

''It's definitely over for me.'' Colton cried.

Colton walked all around the arena to where ever he could. He cried all the way across the arena. He made his way to the cornucopia, the place he thought he wouldn't ever get back to. He was lost, it was a maze to him, and his mind was completely blank. He looked as if he were lifeless, and as if there was nothing else that could be done for him. He dropped onto his knees at the cornucopia, and lied there for the rest of the day.

''Dagan, we need to keep moving.'' Senwe told her partner.

''Ok.''

''Let's go Dag. If we want to win, then we can't stay in the same place forever.'' Senwe laughed.

The two kept on walking, and made their way over to where district 2's tributes were. Both districts ran into each other, and it scared the crap out of district 9. Both tributes were in the muddiest part of the forest, and it was a huge disadvantage for both. As they were twenty feet away from each other, they started to speak.

''Hi.'' Byron said.

''…'' District 9 was quiet.

''Don't by shy, we're all friends here.'' Claudia licked her lips.

''We don't want any trouble, just let us go, and we can probably help you out.'' Senwe said.

''How could you possibly help us out.'' Byron asked.

''Do you know how many tributes are left?'' Senwe asked.

''No, why?'' Claudia interrupted Byron who was gonna ask that question.

''Because w-, I could tell you.'' Senwe said.

''That could be of use to us, Claud.'' Byron said.

''Don't give me nicknames, we're not friends.'' Claudia stated.

''How many are left?'' Byron asked.

''If you let us live, I'll tell you.''

''No thank you.'' Byron said as he was about to swing his weapon at Senwe.

Dagan quickly pushed Senwe to the side, and stood tall man to man in front of Byron. He wouldn't tolerate his district partner being hurt. He was ready to fight Byron one on one. Dagan waved his hand over to Senwe telling her to run.

''No!'' Senwe said as she didn't want to abandon Dagan.

''GO'' Dagan mouthed.

''Tell me that you'll come back for me, please?'' Senwe wanted.

Dagan shook his head and smiled, but he knew that two on one wasn't going to work in his favor. He knew that if he was beating Byron, Claudia would step up and take a shot at him. Dagan stood tall, and looked Byron dead in his eyes.

''So the mute wants to go against me?'' Byron laughed as he turned to Claudia

Claudia stood there, and crossed her arms. She sat on the floor, and watched as the fight was going to start. She knew that one of them was going to die, and if it was Byron, she would've killed Dagan quickly. Claudia was actually rooting for Dagan so that Byron would die. She didn't want to kill Byron because she would be named a traitor in her district.

''You won't do anything.'' Byron tested.

Dagan quickly swung at Byron, and made him drop his weapon. Dagan quickly picked up the weapon that fell out of Byron's hand and ran the opposite way that Senwe did. Dagan quickly made his way back to the area with the tallest trees. It was an obstacle course from there on. Dagan did zigzags, Byron did zigzags. The two ran so far from where they initially were. Claudia got up, and moved the opposite way that Byron did. She knew that this was her chance to take all the supplies and get away from him. She grabbed all the bags, and all the weapons that he left behind, and she just ran.

''Good luck Byron.'' Claudia laughed.

''I sure hope that Dagan is doing well.'' Senwe worried herself.

Byron quickly caught up to Dagan. Dagan noticed that Byron had a cut on his arm, and it was his chance to take advantage. Dagan sliced the arm of Byron, and Byron yelled in pain. Dagan quickly got up and clutched his fists. Dagan right hooked, and continued to give Byron a beat down. Byron was being beaten down for the second time by someone who was shorter than him and it just kept on going. Dagan right hooked, then left hooked, and continued to fight. He grabbed Byron's head and kneed his face. Byron fell back, and was bleeding on his nose. His face was all bruised up from the hits, and he was swelling. Byron clutched his fists, got up, and nailed Dagan in his mouth. After Dagan was knocked down, Byron grabbed his weapon back from Dagan's hands.

''Good shots kid. A tough fight you just put up there.'' Byron said.

''…''

''It's a pain that I have to kill a mute. I would never do anything like this, oh wait..'' Byron laughed evilly. ''I hate people like you. You get in my way, and cause be to not get what I want without getting my hands dirty.''

Byron stabbed Dagan in his Carotid artery in his neck, and it instantly killed Dagan.

**BOOM**

''What have I done. I just killed a mute...'' Byron thought to himself.

**8pm faces light up in the sky**

_**District 9 Dagan**_

_**District 12 Allison**_

''District 12? I thought you said that they were both dead.'' Cartier looked over at Pia.

''I thought they were, I was wrong though.'' Pia looked at Cartier.

Cartier said that it was ok and he leaned in for a kiss. They both kissed and went to bed in the tent that they shared. Cartier hugged Pia until they both fell asleep.

''Oh Dagan, why'd you have to leave me. We never got to say our last goodbyes.'' Senwe spoke to herself as she cried.

''I'll see you another day Allison.'' Colton thought to himself in the middle of the cornucopia.

''Well, the mute and the nice girl from district 12 both died.'' Isaac said to himself.

''So that sucker Byron finished off that kid from 9. Sucks for him though, he won't find me available with his items haha. What a sucker! Kid falls for the dumbest things ever. Tell me how your just gonna follow the kid off into the woods to try and slay him. I hope that you get whats coming your way Byron, and I hope its soon.'' Claudia thought to herself

**The final 8 is now here. What will come their way? Who will be victorious and be crowned the first annual Hunger Games winner. Who will die because of their stupidity, and who will have their moment. The final 8 is going to be deadly. Predict who you think will win, and how if you want to. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	21. The Feast

**Tributes, it has gotten down to the finals. Today at a certain time, we will have a feast. Not an actual feast, but a feast when we place bags that contain your districts number on it, and you will have to come to the cornucopia to get it. The districts who are still left will not be mentioned, you have to go to the cornucopia to find out. We cannot start the feast and give you the items, medication, and meals that you might need to survive. So please, move yourself from the cornucopia. That is all for now, more announcements will come on later today.**

''He's talking about me.'' Colton sighed. ''I should get moving before tributes figure out what he just said.''

''What does he mean by please leave the cornucopia?'' Senwe thought to herself. ''Someone's there! Oh wow, I hope it's one of the threats. I can't afford to have these masculine male and female tributes still in the way, but I can't kill myself. I just have to hope for someone to get them.''

''Hey!'' Isaac shouted from above.

''Ahh!'' Senwe shouted as she slowly looked up.

''Hey, don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you.'' Isaac looked down on her from a high tree branch.

''How'd you get up there?'' Senwe asked.

''I climbed up on top of it while you were sleeping. I didn't wanna disturb you, and I definitely wasn't gonna kill you.'' Isaac smiled.

''Why wouldn't kill me?'' Senwe asked.

''Because you're so innocent. You won't kill, and you're definitely not a threat.'' Isaac winked. ''Plus, I like you. And, I felt bad that you lost your partner.''

''You lost yours too, right?''

''Yeah, she died back at the cornucopia on the first day. I regretted not running with her.'' Isaac sulked.

''At least you're still alive.'' Senwe tried to lighten the mood.

''I could say the same for you.'' Isaac laughed.

''Who do you think is at the cornucopia?'' Senwe tried to conversate.

''I don't know. I think it might be that Byron guy. He seems like the type to keep going back to the center just to hunt off any prey that comes that way.'' Isaac said.

''Maybe. I just hope that someone gets him before things get serious.'' Senwe thought.

''I want to get someone from one or two 'eliminated.' Isaac quoted. ''I really think that they're threats, and once I get my win. I'll go home to district 4, and teach that punk a lesson.''

''Who?'' Senwe was curious.

''Some guy from 4. He's beat me up the day that I got reaped, but I'll show him a lesson when I get back.'' Isaac cracked his knuckles.

''What was his name?'' Senwe wondered.

''Kit. He's an ass.'' Isaac laughed.

''I bet so..'' Senwe said. ''What did you do to make him mad at you.''

''Nothing...'' Isaac darted his eyes to the left.

''Come on now, you did something. Spit it out, you can tell me. We're in a hell hole where only one survives, there's no point in hiding anything anymore.'' Senwe smiled.

''Ok, so he had a girl. I kind of seduced her, but we didn't do anything. We just kissed, and made out, and that was it.. I swear, we didn't go to far, I stopped myself and he walked in. He saw us kissing, and he chased after me. I jumped out the open window and ran to the far side of my district. We fought(It was more like a beat down) and I beat his ass(not).'' Isaac fibbed.

''Ok, sure. That's totally true.'' Senwe laughed.

''You still sad about your partner?'' Isaac asked.

''Yes.. I just, I can't imagine life without Dagan. He was my childhood friend. We were born partners, and we were always meant to be partners. I never wanted him to leave me, I loved him. Dagan was the type of guy that I would've loved to be married to, and have my own family with. But that's all gone now, and I'm sad without him.'' Senwe began to tear up.

''Hey, it's ok.'' Isaac said. ''You'll get through it.''

Isaac and Senwe parted ways, and while they were leaving, Claudia made her way to the cornucopia. She managed to get there as soon as Colton left. Colton dodged a bullet there, if he were to stay then he would have surely died.

''Damn it, they left already.'' Claudia said outloud.

''Thought that you could leave with all of our items and not tell me?'' Byron said as he made his way to the cornucopia as well.

''You need something?'' Claudia tried to piss Byron off.

''Where are my items?'' Byron asked.

''What items?'' Claudia also asked.

''Don't play dumb with me! You stole the items that we were supposed to share, and you left.'' Byron said angrily.

''Haha, what's wrong? You mad 'cuz a girl tricked you and beat you up?'' Claudia tried to mess with his head.

''What.. No, it's none of those reasons.'' Byron tried to excuse himself.

''Aww, big boy Byron isn't so tough now, is he?'' Claudia laughed.

''Stop it!'' Byron said in a loud voice.

''Stop what? Don't be intimidated by me Byron. I'm only a girl that's five feet shorter than you. It's not a big deal. Not everyone's strength is superior Byron; we certainly know yours isn't.'' Claudia tried make him suicide.

''Stop it! My gosh you're so annoying!'' Byron was holding his head.

''Is your head hurting?'' Claudia asked as if she cared.

''Yes, I have a huge headache. It hurts!'' Byron looked as if he were going to cry. His eyes were red and watery.

''Too bad that nobody gives a shit.'' Claudia laughed out loud.

''I hate you!'' Byron cried.

''Why are you crying? Byron, I thought you were this tough macho-man. Sucks that you're just a small child trapped inside a big boys body.'' Claudia said as she walked away from the cornucopia.

Byron used the one weapon that he had, and ran over to Claudia and tried to kill her. He clutched his sword and was about to swing at Claudia's neck. Claudia quickly turned around, ducked, and tripped Byron. After tripping Byron, she put him in a submission hold, and cracked his right arm. That was the arm that he also had the cut on. She pulled out one of her throwing knives, licked it, and stabbed him on the cut that he had. Byron yelled in pain and just wanted to be let go. Claudia got off of Byron and continued to move onto the courses of the arena.

''I hate you..'' Byron cried. Tears flowing down his cheeks, he wasn't as big as most people thought of him to be.

''What you did to that kid, I did not as bad to you Byron. You should be happy that I didn't kill you.'' Claudia said as she walked into the forest.

Byron crawled his way out of the cornucopia, and Colton was on his way to path of destruction. He made his way to where most of the mutations were. He found monkeys, and gorillas waiting for him. Some birds as well, Colton quickly climbed a tree that was nearby, and jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Colton was rushed, and in the act of wanting to live, he made his way to survive. He quickly went past the area where the mutations could be able to cross and climbed down the tree. He was at the safest, yet also closest part to death as Colton could imagine in this arena. Colton was just about to walk into a force field as soon as an announcement came on. One finger tip closer, and he would have been fried.

**Hello tributes, it is that time. If you all make your way towards the cornucopia, you will find bags that have your district number on them. If you check inside of them, it will be everything that you might need to survive. This could go from medicine, to food, to water, to anything really. Make your way over to the cornucopia and try to survive. Good luck to you all.**

As soon as she heard this, Claudia ran back to the cornucopia. She knew that there would probably be medicine that Byron needed, and she quickly got the bag. She looked inside of the bag, and she was correct. She found medicine that Byron would have needed, and she quickly climbed a tree and water as others slowly came.

''Pia, you stay here. I got this for us. There's gonna be something that the both of us need, and I'll go get it. I might get my hands dirty, but it's worth it as long as we survive.'' Cartier said.

''Are you sure? What if you get into a battle with the other tributes?'' Pia asked.

''Then I'll fight. If I can't win, then I'll just grab our bag and make my way out of there.'' Cartier answered.

Pia had a disturbed look on her face, and she wasn't confident that Cartier could do it on his own, but she trusted him and she let him go off on his own anyway.

''Cartier.'' Pia said.

''…?''

''Come back for me, promise?'' Pia said.

''Promise.'' Cartier smiled.

Pia quickly got up, ran over to Cartier and grabbed his hand. She turned him around, got on her tip-toes and kissed him. She wasn't sure if this was the final goodbye between the two, but she had a feeling in her gut that she didn't understand.

''Bye.'' Pia said.

''Cya.'' Cartier grinned.

''I'm not sure what this feeling is, but I don't trust letting him go by himself.. I don't know, I need to trust Cartier. I know that he can do it, and I won't doubt him...'' Pia thought to herself. ''I'm just not sure if letting him go by himself is the right thing to do...''

Cartier and Isaac both made their way to the cornucopia at the same time. They both stared at each other dead in the eyes.

''Round 1 begins.'' Isaac joked.

''So it has.'' Cartier cracked his neck.

Isaac had both spears clutched in both hands, and Cartier had a sword in his hand. The two looked at each other and it was silent for two minutes. The grass at the cornucopia was flowing quickly, and a cool breeze blew both of their hair covering their eyes. Cartier noticed that Isaac's hair was heavily covering his eyes and he took full advantage of that.

''Oh wow.'' Claudia giggled as she looked onto the battle. ''Two cute guys going one-on-one. Cartier is probably with Pia, and I haven't said a word to Isaac. Let's see how this ends.''

Isaac moved his hair, and saw Cartier running towards him with a sword. Five feet away, Isaac jumped back and blocked Cartier's attack with both his spears. The spears held great defense for Isaac because he knew how to wield them. Isaac kept on blocking, and continued to be defensive. Not attacking once, Isaac just kept spinning around Cartier and moving ways that he couldn't follow. Isaac was about to get hit by the sword until he spun left of Cartier's body, and pulled himself back so that trailing Cartier would fall onto the floor.

''Oh..'' Claudia said to herself from the tree above.

Isaac quickly ran to the table where the district bags were.

''So district 2 was already here, and the ones left are 12, 9, 1, and 2. Good thing to know.'' Isaac thought to himself.

''Don't ever turn your back on me!'' Cartier angrily said as he was limping.

''Stop, we don't need to fight.'' Isaac responded.

''You're the type of guy that I hate! You won't fight me because you think it's wrong. Hate to break it to you, but news flash! We're fighting to the death here! And if you won't fight back, then I'll just kill you!'' Cartier yelled.

''Fine, if that's how this game is going to be, then you leave me no choice..'' Isaac's a pissed off look on his face as if he were going to dismantle Cartier.

Isaac stabbed Cartier's arm with the spear, and smacked the sword out of his hands. Isaac held onto his spear, and stabbed Cartier in the stomach. Cartier reaching his arms up to still fight, got up as Isaac was about to leave. Cartier got up, held his stomach, and tried to run after Isaac.

''Don't.. Turn... Your... Back... On... ME!'' Cartier was coughing blood.

Isaac turned around and chucked a spear straight through the hand that Cartier was holding to stop his blood from flowing. After it past his hand, the spear went through Cartier's stomach, and Cartier fell face first onto the grass that was flowing smoothly. Falling face first pushed the spear further up Cartier's stomach.

**BOOM**

''You asked for it.'' Isaac said as he took his spear back from Cartier's dead body.

Isaacs eyes were bloodshot as he didn't like the sight that he saw. It made him want to cry, but he ignored the feeling. Isaac wasn't a type of guy to kill, he would fight, but would never kill.

''Two, two taken by my hands.'' Isaac sniffed.

''Ooohh, cutie from district 1 is out.'' Claudia clapped. ''Cutie from 4 is mine.''

After the fight, Byron made his way to the cornucopia. He was looking all around for the two bag, and noticed that it was gone. He looked all around, under the table and everything. The bag was no where to be found.

''CLAUDIAAAA!'' Byron yelled. Byron later passed out next to Cartier's dead body.

''Ooh, someone's mad.'' Claudia laughed. ''Messing with you is fun.''

Colton later made his way to the cornucopia. After seeing Byron passed out next to Cartier's bloody body, he quickly hopped over the both, grabbed his bag and just ran for the bushes.

''I'm never going back there, at least I hope not.'' Colton told himself.

Senwe arrived right after Colton.

''She's still alive!?'' Claudia gasped. ''Oh my, oh my. I never thought that I would see someone so irrelevant stay alive.''

Senwe made her way carefully around the area making sure that she wasn't noticed by Rosewood who was hiding across the other side from where Senwe was. Rosewood had witnessed Cartier's death, and just gasped at the sight of it. After Senwe left, Rosewood made her way across. She kicked Byron's hand away from touching her, and grabbed the seven bag. She noticed that there was something in the trees, and she spotted Claudia.

''I hope she doesn't see me.'' Claudia kept staring.

Rosewood grabbed a hammer, and chucked it at Claudia. The hammer moved quickly and Claudia had no time to react. Claudia was hit in the face with the hammer, and she fell off of the tree that she was in. Claudia had a huge cut on her forehead, and was dripping with blood from her head to her chin. Rosewood quickly left, and hid.

''Oh, I'm scared now. I'm going to get Cartier, I feel as if something bad happened.'' Pia said.

Pia sprinted her way all the way to the cornucopia. She kept getting lost in the heat of trying to find the one that she loved. She kept searching, but couldn't make her way to the cornucopia. She finally found her way to the cornucopia, and found Cartier.

''CARTIER!?'' Pia called. ''No no no no no! No!''

She saw Cartier with a hole in his stomach that was deep, and she measured his pulse. Cartier was not breathing. She saw Byron right next to Cartier with a weapon in his hand, and she thought that Byron had done it.

''Oh no. Carter! CARTIER!'' Pia cried out.

Byron awoke and looked to his right. He saw Pia trying to give Cartier C.P.R. Pia was breathing into Cartier's mouth just trying to make him breath again. Tears flowing down her face, Byron held the weapon that was in his hands and looked over at Pia.

''You, you did this.'' Pia said in a light voice.

''What?'' Byron drowsily asked.

''YOU KILLED HIM!'' Pia yelled out. ''I'll murder you Byron. I WILL viciously murder you.''

''I didn't kill your partner.'' Byron tried to say.

''Yes you did! I hate you, and I'm going to kill you, right fricken now.'' Pia cried.

Pia grabbed the sword that Cartier was using and she swung at Byron's neck. She cut his throat and stabbed every part of his body. She continued to stab Byron every where that she had already stabbed him before, and just kept on going as he held his neck to make sure that he still had enough blood to live. Pia cut deep holes inside Byron's body, and realized that Byron had almost stopped breathing. She got up and spit on his face.

''I didn't.'' Byron's last words.

**BOOM**

Pia stomped on Byron's dead face, and smudged the spit all over it. Pia later gave Cartier a death that he 'deserved.' She lay flowers all next to him, and she let out some berries that she found. She also looked into the bag that Cartier grabbed. There were nets and cloth, and some other items that they both would have needed. Pia put the cloth on the parts of Cartier's ripped clothes, and she put the net over him. She kissed his forehead, and head off back into the woods.

''What happened?'' Claudia asked herself.

She marched herself into the cornucopia, and saw Byron's dead body waiting for her.

''So you finally got what you deserved, huh?'' Claudia frowned. ''At least you're in a better place now, coward.''

**8pm faces show up in the sky**

_**District 1 Cartier**_

_**District 2 Byron**_

**The day ends.**


	22. Last Boy Remaining

''Cartier, and Byron both died yesterday. I should be relieved, but I kind of miss Cartier. Byron was just a mean, and terrible person who deserved what he got, but I feel bad for him. Cartier on the other hand was a light-sided guy. He knew how to make everyone laugh, and the capitol loved him. I wonder who went where.'' Senwe thought to herself while searching for food.

She carried on and looked for food to eat. She found some berries, but she knew that they were poisonous. Senwe picked up the all of the poisonous berries that she could find, and she placed them inside her bag. She had an idea. She finally found berries that were not poisonous, and she started to eat them. It's been three days since she's eaten, and she ate all that she could. After eating most of the non-poisonous berries, she set out for water. The only type of water that she found was the dirtiest water ever, it was all mixed in with the mud that flowing through it, and she knew that she couldn't drink it.

''Ohh no, if I don't drink something soon, I'm gonna die of dehydration.'' Senwe sat down.

She put both her hands over her face and sighed. She wondered what she was gonna do. Something hit Senwe in the head, and she thought it was another tribute coming to kill her. She looked her, and found a parachute on the top of her head. She quickly opened it, and she saw that her escort was able to get her some water. A 5 liter water bottle, that she drank only a little bit from. Senwe was relieved that she knew she would live for at least another three days as long as she uses her resources carefully.

''Oh, Cartier, I should have never let you go off by yourself. Look at what it got you. Dead, by the hands of that ass hole Byron. I'm sorry you died, Cart, at least... I avenged you.'' Pia cried.

Pia couldn't get over the death of Cartier, and she was crying for the whole morning. She predicted that Cartier was gonna be the first one from 1 dead, and she was correct. She regretted that she ever said anything because she lost one of the only guys that she actually thought she had feelings for. She stabbed the sword that she took from Cartier's lifeless hands and continued to stab trees. Pia seemed as if she were going to turn mad for love, but she snapped herself out of it.

''I have to win for Cartier.'' She tried to smile.

Pia quickly got up after carving a heart on five different trees that all had C+P with an arrow through the heart. She continued to walk away from that area and never looked back. She tried to climb on top of a tree, but she just couldn't hold onto one.

''It's been four hours since the day has started. Not much of us are left, I think only 7 or 6. We're all just waiting for the other ones to die off.'' Isaac spoke to himself.

Isaac got up, and passed the area that Pia was just in. He looked at all the trees that she carved C+P on, and knew that she was definitely said. As Isaac saw it, Claudia walked right behind him.

''You done looking at her sorrow carvings?'' Claudia asked.

''You again?'' Isaac sighed.

''Cutie, I won't hurt you. I mean, you did wound my district partner for me.'' Claudia smiled.

''But he's dead, aren't you sad?'' Isaac looked at Claudia.

''I mean, he was a jerk you see. If you knew him, you'd feel as if he got what he deserved by dying.'' Claudia said while leaning on a tree.

''So, you don't care for him?'' Isaac asked.

''Not really, to be honest. What comes around goes around. The only people I care for are family, and friends. Right now though, family is a tough time for me. My mother and I don't bond, and that's all that's really on my mind besides winning these games.'' Claudia smiled.

''So, you're gonna kill me now?'' Isaac asked.

''No.'' Claudia blushed.

''So, what do you want?'' Isaac asked.

''I want you to live, and be with me.'' Claudia said as she put her finger up to her bottom lip.

''I'm not looking for a relationship, thank you for the offer though.'' Cartier walked away.

''Fine..'' Claudia sighed. ''Ugh, why do I focus on love in a time like this? I'm supposed to be killing the enemy!''

Claudia followed Isaac to wherever he went, he made his way over the cornucopia and Pia was there looking to see if any tribute was coming. Pia was hiding behind the tall grass, and as soon as Isaac came out, she ran at him. Isaac heard noises in the grass and thought it was Claudia, he quickly turned around.

''Oh, it's you.'' Isaac said.

Pia didn't answer and continued to run at him, she was aiming for his throat and wanted to kill Isaac. She just wanted all the other tributes that were remaining to die. She threw the sword and it landed by his foot.

''Hey, what are you doing?'' Isaac asked stupidly.

Pia quickly sprinted towards him and kneed him in his gut. Isaac was holding his stomach while he was on his knees looking up at Pia. Pia quickly kneed him in his right cheek, and continued to beat him down. She punched him and headbutted him for a long time just trying to weaken him.

''Is this because I killed your partner?'' Isaac asked.

Pia stopped immediately and looked at Isaac in disbelief.

''You killed Isaac?'' Pia whimpered.

''Yes, we got into a fight. I did what I need to do.'' Isaac told Pia.

''You killed my partner, and I killed the wrong person. I didn't avenge him yet, but I will.'' Pia said with her hair covering her eyes as she looked down.

Isaac quickly grabbed a spear, and threw it at Pia. She caught it, and threw it back at him. She didn't know that he had another spear because he was laying on top of it. Isaac tried to get up, but Pia put her knees on both of Isaac's feet so that he wasn't able to get up. She grabbed his spear, and tried to stab his throat. He wiggled around, and eventually flipped Pia off of him. He got up, and quickly chucked a spear at her. It landed straight through her heart. Pia instantly stopped breathing.

**BOOM**

Claudia made her way to the cornucopia after spectating, turned Isaac around and stabbed him in his stomach. She repeatedly stabbed him until he couldn't do anything. Isaac continued to just stand there while getting repeatedly stabbed and lost so much blood. Claudia saw Isaac fall, and she threw the knife at his back. Isaac smiled at Claudia and just thumbs her up. Claudia was confused on why he would do this. Isaac lost so much blood that he fainted, and did not wake up.

''Good job.'' Isaac's last words.

''What are you talking about?'' Claudia shook Isaac. ''Answer me.''

**BOOM**

Claudia realized that Isaac was dead. Districts 1 and 4 have been eliminated. She knew that Isaac had probably used his bag that he received from the feast. But she wondered what it was.

''Oh, so two more people die?'' Colton asked himself.

''The final 4.'' Senwe thought to herself.

''Hmm, so after the faces go up in the night, we'll learn who's left alive.'' Rosewood sighed. ''I hope it's the girl from 2.''

''Pia, and Isaac.'' Claudia smiled.

**8pm faces light up in the sky**

_**District 1 Pia**_

_**District 4 Isaac**_

''Wow, two of the people with the highest scores are dead.'' Colton thought to himself.

''Wow, good try for the both of them.'' Rosewood thought to herself.

''Oh my gosh! I just realized that I'm the only boy left.'' Colton shouted. ''These girls must be deadly. I need to make sure that I don't get spotted.''

**Congratulations to the these final 4 tributes. You guys have made it this far, and remember that only one of you can live. Anything could happen, so make sure that you know when it's safe, and when it's not. Have fun for the rest of the time that you have left.**

''Rest of the time that we have left?'' Colton thought to himself.

Rain started pouring. All of the tributes except for Senwe started to drink the water. Senwe just didn't believe that the water that was being poured was safe to drink. She didn't drink her water because she didn't want some of the rain water to be contaminated with it. Colton drank so much of the water. He filled himself up with all the rain water while the other tributes had finished. Colton continued to drink even with the fact that he was full and his stomach felt as if it was about to blow up. Colton sighed in relief that he knew that he wouldn't die of dehydration, and went inside the tent that he had from his backpack. Every tribute went to sleep except for Claudia who was searching for tributes. She made her way to no avail by not finding any tribute. She walked all the way to the most dangerous part of the forest where there were no mutations left. They had all been killed. The capitol was working on more mutations to make, they mixed the DNA of the dead tributes and mixed it in with gorilla samples. They had something big planned for the remaining tributes, and it was soon.


	23. Tribute Mutations

''Sir!'' Darius entered the presidents office.

''Yes, what is it Darius?'' The president wondered.

''It's the final four, and the gamemakers want to ask you for permission to use the DNA of the dead tributes to make mutations out of them.'' Darius said.

''Hmm let me see what's in your hand.'' The president ordered.

''Here sir.'' Darius handed over the envelope.

President Real grabbed the envelope and opened it up. Inside of the envelope, there were blood samples of each tribute that had been killed. The gamemakers already mixed their blood of the tributes with the gorilla mutations. The mutants were in a jar though, they were not let out without getting permission from the president.

''Interesting..'' The president said.

One of the samples were shown as an example for the president. It was the blood of Allison, the girl from twelve. Her mutation had the largest coat of hair and was one of the smallest, but quickest.

''Tell them that I do give them permission use their DNA. I'm looking forward to seeing what they might do. Go on now Darius, tell them that I want these mutations to go after the final 4, today.'' The president said.

''Yes sir.'' Darius walked out of the office.

**Gamemakers room**

''Hey, Cet. President Real has given you permission to use these blood samples, and fuse them with the gorilla mutations. He says to not waste time, and get them through today. He's in a hurry for a winner to be decided. Got it?'' Darius told the head gamemaker.

''Thank you Darius, tell the president I won't disappoint him.'' Cet smiled.

Darius walked out of the room, and Cet got the blood samples of all the other the other dead tributes. He quickly brought 20 tribute samples to the mutation area of the gamemaker room.

''Coria, would you mind mixing in all the samples and putting them in the arena?'' Cet asked his assistant.

''No problem, Cet. Would you like me to also make the chase the tributes towards each other?'' Coria asked.

''Yes please. The president wants these games to be over with. He hates waiting long, but you know this already.'' Cet said.

''No problem.'' She answered.

**In the Arena**

''OOOOOOOOO'' This noise was heard all around the arena.

''Is that a gorilla sound?'' Colton asked himself.

As Colton knows the noise that gorilla's make, he quickly assures himself to run and don't look back. He ran and ran, but he kept looking around to make sure that there weren't any of the gorillas following him. Colton got scared, and the bags that he held were heavy for him. He took the important items that he needed from his bag and put them into Ally's bag. He kept it because he wanted to remember her for all that she's done for him. It took him a while to put them all in because he was afraid of the gorilla's coming after him. He knew that if he were to get caught, then he would surely be dead. He dropped some items, and finally got them all placed. He dropped his bag, and as soon as he got up, he saw a pack of five gorillas chasing him. Colton kept running, and he wanted to live.

''Oh man!'' Colton said while running away.

As Colton was running, different packs of gorillas were running after the other three tributes that were left. Senwe was just fixing her tent until five angry gorillas jumped over the bushes that she was in front of. The gorillas pounded their chests telling Senwe that she needed to get out of that area. She grabbed her water bottle, and ran. Senwe ran as far as she could. She quickly made her way past the muddy part of the arena. It seemed as if the arena was really small because many tributes ran past the same parts over and over again, but there was much more to it that any tribute was yet to discover. Senwe made her way to where Claudia was and the two looked at each others eyes.

''Here we go..'' Claudia smiled.

As soon as Claudia said that, two packs of five gorillas jumped from both left and right from the trees that were there. She looked up and saw Senwe making her way towards the cornucopia. As she made her way there, Claudia was quickly running right behind her. The only thing that Claudia had in her hand was the medicine that was supposed to be for Byron. She quickly sprinted her almost catching up to Senwe who made her way on top of the tree where Claudia was knocked off of. The tree had a higher elevation that Claudia didn't realize, and Senwe did so she made her way up there. Claudia saw Senwe, and she climbed up the tree as well. The gorillas couldn't make their way up there though for some reason, and the answer was unknown. Claudia got to the part where she was knocked off of, but she couldn't find Senwe. Senwe was on the highest elevation, and she was safe where she was.

''Oh my... That was too close..'' Senwe was hyperventilating.

As Colton made his way to the cornucopia, he turned around and saw the pack getting closer to him. He looked and saw a gorilla that looked like the male from 11. They both had similar features, and the male from ten was right behind him. He tried to jump onto Colton to devour him, but Colton swung the heavy bag that he had, and it made the mutation bump into the other ones. Colton looked up to see Senwe at the highest point, and Claudia peering down on him. He saw gorilla mutations trying to climb up the tree, and he knew that if they spotted him, then he would surely die. Colton quickly swerved right to climb on top of another tree. He made his way up on top of the tree, and it occurred to him that the arena was a rainforest. The fog, the mud, the rain. It all seemed to clear it up for him. Colton started coughing for some reason, and he didn't know why. The gorillas heard the cough, and quickly ran towards him. Colton tried to make his way up a tree, but kept sliding down; he couldn't hold on. He began to cry, he didn't want to die. Colton jumped off the tree, and quickly started to run to a different location.

''Look at him squirm. I kinda feel bad for him.'' Claudia thought to himself.

''No...'' Colton cried.

He ran into the forest where Claudia left all her bags. He was far ahead of the gorillas and looked into her bag because he still had time left. He took two knives, and a water bottle that Claudia didn't discover in her bag. He quickly continued to run and made lefts and rights to confuse the gorillas. It worked for a while where the gorillas kept bumping into each other and hit trees. He finally jumped onto the tree where Senwe and Claudia were. He took both the knives that he grabbed and stabbed them into the tree. He pulled them out one by one, and continued to climb the tree. He finally made his way to the area where Claudia was, and that's where Claudia tried to start conflict.

''How'd you get up here? You were supposed to die!'' Claudia said angrily.

''Shut up!'' Colton said with tears in his eyes.

''Oh, don't worry. I'll finish the job that those apes couldn't do!'' Claudia cracked her knuckles.

''Leave me alone.'' Colton hid the knives that he had.

Claudia looked into her pocket to find out that she didn't bring the knives that she had.

''Crap! My knives!'' Claudia shouted.

A sigh of relief was shown on Colton's face, but Claudia didn't give up. She quickly jumped onto Colton to try and choke him to death. She had him on the ground trying to gasp for air, until he kicked her off of him. Coughing and wheezing Colton was just trying to survive.

''Stop... I.. Don't want to fight... A girl.'' Colton coughed.

''That's not my problem.'' Claudia laughed.

In the mean time while they were doing that. Senwe just looked from up top thinking if she should do anything. She felt guilty letting Colton be hurt by a monster like Claudia. As Senwe was thinking, Rosewood was playing with the dirt that was on the floor. She sighed thinking about district 7 and Ewan. She grabbed her bag, and thought that it was time to start moving again. She never really looked inside her bag, and she saw that there was a water bottle for her in there, and a throwing ax that she could use. She smiled at the thought of her escort being so generous.

''Thank you.'' Rosewood smiled. ''How are you doing up there, Ewan?''

Rosewood just thought of the fact that he was in a better place, and didn't have to suffer anymore through any of the terrible problems that he might have had.

''I bet it's awesome up there isn't it. At least you aren't in a terrible place like the one under me right now.'' Rosewood thought. ''I feel as if I'm in purgatory right now except we have to kill one another to see who stays. But, why would we want to stay in purgatory where we have to remember the pain and suffering that we went through when we could be up there where you are, and where some of the other tributes are right now.''

''It's way better than being where Byron would go to, hell. Cartier, Pia, Arthur, Lectra, Isaac, Nila, Oswald, Amell, Jet, Helen, you Ewan, Denim, Calico, Dagan, Blaine, Heidi, Allison... and even Ackley, and Chisholm. Hell, even Claudia would be up there if she died, maybe..''

Rosewood wanted these games to end already. She just didn't want to go in a painful way, she kind of wanted the other tributes to kill her. She knew that being where all the other tributes were in heaven was better than being in a living hell like she was in now. She heard noises and quickly looked over to her right. Her hair flew right in front of her red eyes that were tearing up. There was a strong breeze flowing through, and she stood there holding an ax in her hand while every other necessities that she had were in a bag. She stood straight up, and looked as she saw five angry gorillas pounding their chests run after her. Rosewood tried to run as far as she could, but it wasn't easy for her to get away from them. They cornered her from in front, the right and left, and even behind her. She quickly hit her ax on ones chest and was able to run. The gorilla that she had just killed had similar features to the girl from 6.

''Oh my god.. Another attack.'' Rosewood cried.

She quickly ran and made her way to the cornucopia. Four packs of five apes were all there. They all heard the noises that Rosewood made in the grass, and twenty gorillas were all cornering her.

''There's no way that I can escape this.'' Rosewood thought to herself.

Luckily for her, they left an open space that was in between two apes. One looked exactly like her district partner and the other one looked like Pia. They were both small apes but had incredible speed. Every ape chased after her as she made her way through the open space, except for the one that looked like Ewan. It stopped, and just looked at her as she ran.

''Oohh.'' Was all it said as it looked at Rosewood run.

She turned around and smiled at it. Colton was staring from above as this happened, and saw Allison's mutation look-a-like. He smiled at it while tears were still flowing from his eyes. Senwe was watching everything from the highest point of that tree, and scoped out to see Dagan's. She quickly saw it next it Isaac's look-a-like.

''Two great people.'' She thought to herself. ''Isaac and Dagan.''

Rosewood was fighting them off as she climbed up on top of the tree that everyone was at. Claudia was still trying to make her way to choke Colton. It was futile because Colton wouldn't let it happen. The cut that Claudia had on her forehead was starting to bother her like crazy. She let Colton have a break while she put on the medication for Byron. Rosewood killed of at least six apes, but she didn't both to mess with the others. She killed Dagans, Isaac's, Oswald's, Lectra's Helen's, and Ewan's.

''Rest in peace, buddy.'' She said looking at Ewan's mutation.

''Rest in peace, Dagan and Isaac.'' Senwe smiled sadly as her hair blew in front of her face.

Rosewood climbed the tree and made her way to the area where Colton and Claudia were. Colton spotted her, and kept moving away from Claudia. The area was not large so Colton had to watch where he was going. He kept dodging her attacks and then she just stopped and starting screaming.

''AHHHHHH'' Claudia yelled. ''My head!''

The medicine that Claudia put on her head was supposed to be for Byron's right arm. She made a mistake by using it because in the capitol, they have medicine's that are painful to other parts of the body which can sometimes lead to excessive pain. Claudia began to cry at the pain on her forehead. She quickly spotted Rosewood.

''You! You did this to me!'' She said as she tried to attack Rosewood.

This was the moment where Senwe knew she would have to help, and Colton knew it was time to eliminate the biggest threat. Colton quickly stabbed Claudia in the back with one of the knives that he collected and threw the other one to Rosewood.

''I'm sorry, I would never hurt a lady, but you're just a monster!'' Colton said to Claudia.

Claudia screamed at the pain in her back. Rosewood caught the knife that Colton threw to her and stabbed Claudia in her stomach.

''AHHHHHH'' Claudia yelled at all the pain that she had.

As she kept on yelling and tried to hold every bleeding part of her body, Senwe dropped down and kicked Claudia in her face. Rosewood grabbed her ax and hit her in the back which made it even worse for Claudia. The pain wouldn't go away. Rosewood quickly grabbed the hammer that was in her bag and swung it at Claudia's head. It was one the last blows that they would give the Claudia. Claudia began to cry and yell at the pain that she had every where. She felt as if her head was about to explode, and her back was just a terrible feeling for her. All three looked at each other and nodded their heads with a smile. Senwe, Colton, and Rosewood all knew that it was Claudia's time to go. After all that she's done to the other tributes by killing and manipulating them all.

''What are you guys doing!?'' Claudia cried and yelled.

''DON'T TOUCH ME!'' Claudia yelled out while looking at all three of them.

The three pushed Claudia off of the tree and all high-fived each other. Rosewood and Ewan looked from the area that they were in while Senwe slowly and quietly climbed up on top of the highest point of the tree again. Claudia's fall took a while to happen but when she did, she was quickly knocked out. Ewan got the water bottle that Claudia never used, and drank out of it. Rosewood just looked at him drinking the water with her throat being parched. He caught her eye, and gave her some of the water. She quaffed a little bit of the water and gave it right back to Colton.

''Thank you.'' Rosewood smiled.

They all looked down at Claudia knocked out on the floor. The gorillas heard a giant thump, and started to beat Claudia. Hitting her with their fists, biting her, and swung like angry little children. They jumped onto Claudia's body. 14 Angry 400 pound gorilla mutations all continued to beat the unconscious Claudia.

**BOOM**

''It's over...'' Senwe thought to herself.

''Wow, district 2.. Both were dangerous, but at least it's over.'' Colton said to Rosewood.

''Yeah, but there's still three of us.'' Rosewood sadly said.

''Where's Senwe?'' Colton asked.

''I don't know. Maybe she snuck away while the gorillas were attacking Claudia.'' Rosewood said.

''Yeah, you're probably right.'' Colton smiled.

''How will this end?'' Rosewood asked.

''I don't know but hey. On the bright side, I'm still in this...'' Colton said with the happiest face that he could make.

Rosewood laughed. ''You're adorable.''

''Thank you ma'am.'' Colton smiled.

''Weren't you the one who wasn't confident in himself?'' Rosewood asked.

''Yeah, but that's changed.'' Colton said.

''That's good. I should take tips from you.'' Rosewood suggested.

''Maybe.'' Colton laughed. ''The boy from 12 with a low score and crooked teeth is still in with the two girls who got an 11. I feel good about myself.''

''Good for you!'' Rosewood clapped.

**8pm faces light up in the sky**

_**District 2 Claudia **_

''The three of us won't let one another win. I know it for a fact. Rosewood will be nice for now, but she won't really let us get off with the win. Colton and I don't have it in our hearts to kill one another. It's looking on the bright side for Rosewood.'' Senwe sighed.

''She's sleeping... She's such a nice person, but... I don't want any of us to die. I would like all three of us to live, but it won't happen. The gamemakers will change the tide one way or another.'' Colton thought to himself.

**President's office**

''Sir, did you enjoy the performance that the tributes put on today?'' Head gamemaker Cet asked.

''It was very pleasing, but I would have preferred a winner today.'' President Real answered.

''We shall have a winner very soon.'' Darius said.

''That's good to hear. I want one either tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. No later, if so, you're heads will be on a plate for me do you understand?'' The president asked.

''Yes sir.'' Both Darius and Cet answered.

The two walked out of the office and went back into the gamemakers room. They looked at all the mutations that they had planned for this arena and they used all of them. They ran out of ideas to use for this arena, but had a ton for the others that were going to come up. They looked at each other and spoke to one another. They both knew that the tributes just luckily had to kill each other. They hoped that the tributes would all turn on one another, and that was all they could do, hope.

The capitol people went crazy looking at middle-class districts and one poor district. District 12, the poorest district of them all, and seven and nine, two middle-class districts in the final three. District 12 was throwing parties back at home. Colton's mother and Allison's mother were both talking to each other, it was just the right thing to do is what they thought, to talk to each other.

In district 7, they had pieces of tree barks being placed up on top of the entire district. Every part of the district was throwing a party, and Rosewood's family was highly spoken to. Ewan's family was taken care of by the other families, and they all got together to hold a funeral for Ewan. They all prayed for Rosewood to win and come back home.

In district 9, they had Senwe's family pictures being held up all around the center part. They also red coatings hanging up to remember the only red colored hair girl in the games. Not ginger red, but red. Like bright red colored hair. They knew that Senwe wasn't a fighter, but she sure didn't give up. They all celebrated for her making it into the final 3, and just wanted her to come home.

In district 2, they all mourned for Byron and Claudia. Claudia's whole family was in tears. Her mother cried and yelled punching the walls in their home. She wanted a do over and wanted to make things different with her daughter. They both ended on a wrong note, and didn't have their last words together. Claudia's whole family was in a state of being depressed.

**Back at the arena, every tribute was sleeping. Neither one wanted to kill one another. By morning, things would be a whole different story. Someone's gonna have a change in emotion, and it might cost them their lives or someone else's life in that arena. Will the emotions change the tide of the arena? Will two team to get rid of one? Will the alliance work out? The end is near for the 1st Annual Hunger Games. **


	24. Time Is An Essence

**Morning**

''Good morning..'' Colton said while rubbing his eyes with his hands.

''Don't do that!'' Rosewood smacked Colton's hand.

''Ow! Do what?'' Colton asked.

''Don't rub your eyes with your bare hands! So many germs, Colton! At least wash them in water first..'' Rosewood sighed.

''Ok...?'' Colton said while dropping water from Claudia's water bottle onto his hands.

He made sure that he still had enough water to drink so that he didn't become parched. Colton looked over at Rosewood and wondered what was going through her mind.

''You ok?'' Colton asked.

''Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'' Rosewood wondered.

''I was just wondering.'' Colton said.

''Ok.'' Rosewood put her head down.

Senwe was still sleeping on top of the bushes. She woke up and heard the two speaking to each other.

''Don't you think that Senwe is a threat?'' Rosewood asked.

''What do you mean? She hasn't killed anybody, so how could she be a threat?'' Colton was confused.

''I don't know, she just seems like the type to know how to survive. You get my drift?'' Rosewood asked.

''I guess, but Senwe's a nice person, what are you suggesting?'' Colton was shocked by Rosewood's turn of attitude.

''We need to kill her.'' Rosewood said.

''So that you can have an easier chance to win?'' Colton asked.

''No.. It's not like that.. I'm just saying..''

''Saying what?'' Colton angrily asked.

''Saying that we should eliminate the biggest threat before things get out of hand.'' Rosewood said.

''And what happens after Senwe dies?'' Colton coughed.

''Then we fight to the death?'' Rosewood said.

''Wrong answer. Sorry, but you can try to kill her yourself.'' Colton angrily said.

''Listen, if you help me kill off Senwe, I won't target you, ok? I'll promise to let the gamemakers have something planned for us so that we don't have to hurt each other. Who ever gets caught by the mutations or other disasters that the gamemakers have planned for us will surely die. I think that's fair, don't you?'' Rosewood asked.

''Fine, but I won't enjoy it.'' Colton sadly said.

''That's more like it.'' Rosewood smiled. ''So, where do you think she is?''

''I don't know..'' Colton answered.

Colton continued to cough extremely bad. He didn't know the cause of it, and neither did Rosewood. Rosewood also started to cough a little bit, but it ended quickly. Colton fell onto his knees and he just continued to cough. Spit came out of his mouth, and he felt as if he was going to vomit. Colton eventually did vomit, but he just continued to. He finally stopped, and heavy coughs came running back. He coughed up blood for a while, and it got all over his clothes. Rosewood had no idea what to do while Colton just lied there on the floor. He finally stopped coughing, and started to walk again.

''Wow...'' Senwe said to herself as she looked up on top. ''You guys sure are good people..''

Senwe knew that Colton would never do something like that, and that he would probably back stab Rosewood, but he needed a perfect time to do it. She saw the two continue to walk until the both disappeared into the woods. Senwe quickly moved down, and she saw Colton's supplies. Rosewood still had hers. She grabbed Colton's weapons and his water bottle and quickly slid down the tree and landed on her butt painfully.

''Ouch!'' She said in a quiet voice.

Senwe quickly got up and ran to where Colton and Rosewood headed. She quickly spotted the two, but made her way slowly and quietly towards the two. She noticed that Colton was reaching into his back pockets to look for something. Senwe quickly assumed that it was the knives, but she wasn't sure.

''Colton, where are your weapons?'' Rosewood asked.

''I left them back on the tree.'' Colton said.

''Can you go get them?'' Rosewood asked.

''No, sorry. I can't climb trees without my knives. Plus, there's no reason to go back, don't you have your weapons?'' Colton asked suspiciously.

''Yeah, let's just keep on moving.'' Rosewood grinned.

Senwe speed walked closer towards Colton and Rosewood. Senwe wanted to get in front of them and pretend to walk into them so that she could use her plan. She reached into the bag where the poison berries that she had were, and made sure that they weren't the regular ones that you could eat. She put the poison berries into the water bottle that Colton had. The outside of the water bottle was dark coated so you could not see what was inside. Senwe made her way in front of the two and walked straight in front of them.

''Oh, hey guys.'' Senwe said.

''Hi.'' Both Rosewood and Colton said.

''Hey, have you seen Isaac? There are 4 of us left, and I was wondering if you wanted to team and eliminate Isaac. He's the biggest threat out of all of us.'' Senwe trickingly said.

''What are you talking about?'' Rosewood asked as she put her head down.

''?'' Colton was confused.

Senwe put her finger in front of her mouth and told Colton to be quiet. As Rosewood was looking down at the ground, Senwe threw both of Colton's knives to him, but he didn't catch them. He got scared the he was gonna get cut, so he moved out of the way, and picked them up before Rosewood noticed. He quickly hid them behind his back and nodded.

''Isaac's still alive.'' Senwe said seriously. ''We need to find him, and kill him so that the three of us can have a chance.''

''You sure?'' Rosewood asked. ''I swear that I saw his face light up, I think..''

''Yeah, I'm sure. Claudia placed 5th and Isaac, you. Colton, and I are the only ones left. Let's find him and kill him.'' Senwe put on a serious look.

''Ok... I believe you.'' Rosewood smiled.

''Hey, Rosewood. You forgot your water bottle.'' Senwe said.

''That's not mine, it's Colton's'' Rosewood stated.

''Oh, well sorry. I drank some of it, and there's still some left. Colton, is it ok if Rosewood can have some?'' Senwe asked.

''I guess?'' Colton didn't understand.

Colton continued to cough up blood and it gave Senwe goosebumps. Senwe didn't like that sight, and she thought that Colton might have come down with a sickness.

''You ok, Colton?'' Senwe asked.

''To be honest...'' Colton coughed. ''No!''

Senwe gave Rosewood the water with the poisonous berries in it, and Rosewood drank the water and swallowed at least 40 berries that were squashed or weren't noticable.

''Colton, you might be sick.'' Senwe said. ''Is there anything that you touched or swallowed that you think might have made you sick?''

''I drank a whole bunch of that rain water that came down a couple days ago.'' Colton said.

''That's it! That water might have been contaminated. How much did you drink?'' Senwe asked.

''A ton. I drank until I was full and went beyond that.'' Colton said.

''COLTON, That water might have been dangerous. You don't know what type of chemicals that the gamemakers might have put in that water!''

''Hey, what's in this water? There are... berries!?'' Rosewood asked as she swallowed one that wasn't squashed. ''Why are there berries in this water?''

''I don't know.'' Senwe tried to act as if she didn't.

''Don't play stupid with me. Hey, Isaac's not alive either is he? You lied so that you could get Colton and I killed.'' Rosewood smiled evilly.

''COLTON NOW, ATTACK HER.'' Senwe yelled.

Colton ran up to Rosewood while coughing, and he pulled out both of his knives. He tried to attack Rosewood, but he couldn't because he was coughing. He fell onto his knees and just couldn't get up properly. Every time he got up, he would fall back down.

''Oh, so the two of you are trying to kill me?'' Rosewood frowned. ''I'm heartbroken...''

''I over heard your plan in the morning, and I knew that Colton wouldn't really go by it. Why would he help eliminate me when he knows that you wouldn't keep your promise to let him live. He's not stupid you know. I'm pretty sure that he would rather have a fair finale such as him and I.'' Senwe said.

Colton continued to cough, and tried to reach for the knives. Rosewood stepped on his hand and squished it. Colton yelled in pain, but grabbed one knife with his left hand and quickly stabbed Rosewoods foot. She yelled and jumped off of him. Rosewood quickly got an ax and swung at Colton's head. Colton knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge, and all he did was smile at Senwe and draw the number 12 in the dirt as quickly as he could.

**BOOM**

''NOOOOOO!'' Senwe yelled.

''You don't have long to live.'' Rosewood said running at Senwe.

''Neither do you.'' Senwe shot back.

Senwe ran way faster than Rosewood since Rosewood's leg was stabbed. Rosewood tried to hold in her blood, but couldn't so she tried to ignore it and sprinted closer to Senwe.

''Where you going?'' Rosewood yelled out.

The chase went on for two minutes until they both stopped. Senwe stopped because she was tired, and Rosewood stopped because she felt pain inside her body.

''What's going on?'' Rosewood tried to catch her breath.

''You're almost dead.'' Senwe smiled.

''What did you put in that drink.'' Rosewood asked.

''I put one of he deadliest berries in the world. You know how the capitol is working on a berry called 'Nightlock?' Well, they had tons of poisonous berries in this arena, and I took advantage of that. I collected the deadliest that I knew, and I placed them in my bag. The deadliest right now is called Deadly Nightshade other known as Belladonna. It's known that one leaf is fatal to an average adult. You consumed at least twenty squashed ones, and that's definitely gonna kill you. Even if you kill me right now, you're gonna die. 20-30 Can kill a child, and one is lethal to adults, you're in the middle which is definitely going to kill you.'' Senwe smiled.

''Oh fuck you!'' Rosewood yelled. ''Why would you do this!?''

''Why wouldn't I? I overheard your plan to kill me.'' Senwe said.

''I'm just a person trying to survive, I don't think that I deserved this!'' Rosewood cried.

''Same here...'' Senwe shot back. ''Neither of us are villains... We're all just trying to survive as you said.''

Rosewood used all the strength that she had left, and Senwe and her both knew that time was an essence. Whoever took the longest to hurt the other would be the one to die. Rosewood knew that she needed to win so that the capitol doctors could fix her up instantly, but it was gonna be difficult.

''Your pupils are dilated.'' The effects are kicking in.

''I'm hallucinating, and my heart rate is abnormally fast!'' Rosewood was scared.

''It's called tachycardia, that's how I know that the effects are working now.'' Senwe shook her head.

''SCREW YOU!'' Rosewood yelled as she chucked her ax at Senwe.

Rosewood could barely see, but she aimed perfectly at Senwe who had her eyes closed. Senwe opened up her eyes, and now.. Time was the only thing on both of their minds, whoever's attack landed first would surely decide the outcome of this battle. Time.. the only thing left on anyone's mind at this point... Time...

**BOOM**


	25. A Winner Is Crowned

''I did it... I actually did it!''

**Senwe POV**

I can't believe it. I have actually won the first annual Hunger Games. As I look down onto Rosewood's unmoving body, I hear the cannon strike. I know that I have won as I have been counting every single night the number of competitors dead.

''I hope that I made you proud.'' I say as I look up into the sky.

I miss Dagan, and there's no one else in this world that could probably take his place. I just want to get out of this arena already. I nod my head at Rosewood, and give her my sportsmanship. I respect her, and I respect how she's played the game. She wasn't a bad person, and she definitely wasn't the easiest to defeat. I hear noises, and I look up into the sky. Fireworks are being shot out of cannons into the morning sky, and capitol music is playing. Trumpets, and trombones and playing the victory music as I am the 1st ever victor of these games. I have 5 minutes to myself in this time of glory for my district. I know that my journey isn't over because the president will surely bother me. As soon as my 5 minutes are up, I see a hover craft pick up Rosewood's body, and one lift me up as well. I'm hanging by my shirt to the point where my stomach is showing, and I just look down onto the floor as I'm being pulled up. The height is incredible, but it kinda scares me so I just close my eyes. I pass out unexpectedly.

''Where am I?'' I ask softly as I wake up.

''Honey, you're in the capitol ER.'' President Real says happily.

''Oh..'' I moan.

''Congratulations honey, you have become the 1st winner of the Hunger Games. I'll let you rest so that you can get your mindset back.'' He says excitedly.

''Thank you...'' I grunt not understanding.

I look around the room, and this has been the only hospital I have ever been in. It's clean, and nice. The television is on for my entertainment, and there's news all around Panem talking about me being the winner. I don't enjoy being the winner, but I'm happy that I'm alive. I never want to relive those moments ever again. The death of other teens around my age from every other district, it just makes me feel uneasy. I go back to sleep just to get a little bit of rest.

''Wake up...'' One of the president's workers say to me.

I wake up and hold the back of my head. I move my hand around, moving my cherry red type hair back and forth.

''You ok? My name is Darius, and I will tell you every thing that you need to know about the rest of your week or two in the capitol.'' He said.

''Wait, I'm not going home until a week?'' I ask.

''Or two..'' He answers.

''No! I wanna go home!'' I say because I really do.

''I'm sorry, but under the president's orders, you have to stay. You're gonna go on a victory tour, and everything.'' He says.

''What's a victory tour?'' I ask.

''It's when you go all around Panem, and go to every district starting from 12, moving your way to district 1. You will be there with your district escort, and they will provide you note cards for you to read out in front of the audience.'' He states.

''Thank you.'' I say.

''You're welcome, now go clean yourself up. There's a private shower for you in there, and we have unused supplies such as tooth brushes, hair trimmers, nose clippers, and many more. Hurry please, the president is waiting for your arrival in the main section of this hospital. Just ask your way around, or if you take too long, we'll send your escort to come and get you.'' Darius tells me.

''Ok, I'll go clean up.'' I say waving my hand signaling him to get out of the room.

I get out of bed, and my body is soar. It's hard to move, and I feel uncomfortable. I realize that I'm wearing regular hospital clothes that you usually see on TV. I have the regular ones where it covers your whole body, it kinda reminds me of the clothes that Dagan and I were wearing when we were on the chariot rides. I had no underwear on, and the lower part of my legs were showing. I felt naked basically, the outfit just didn't feel right. On top of that, I felt dirty. I quickly took the 'dress' off as I like to call it, and hopped into the shower. The shower door was glass and see through which made me feel awkward. Anyone who walked in the bathroom could see me, and I didn't want that so I locked the door.

''Oh wow. They have so much fancy items here.'' I thought to myself.

As I was in the shower, I knew that I had to clean myself and I did just that. I heard knocking on my door, and I already knew it was my escort by the sound of the persons voice.

''Hey, congrats on your win. Hurry up though, you've been taking way too long in there.'' My escort Rody says.

''I'm sorry. I didn't know that 15 minutes was too long.'' I joke.

Rody just laughs. ''Ok well, the president lay out some 'victor' clothes for you.''

''Thanks, I'll be out in a few.'' I laugh.

''I'll wait for you outside.'' He tells me.

''Hey Rody.'' I say before he exits.

''Yeah?'' He asks.

''I just wanna thank you so much for getting me sponsors. I couldn't have done it without you. That water bottle saved my life, and without... I wouldn't be here. I'd just like to thank you as much as I can, because I know that nothing else that I will do will add up to what you've done for me.'' I say smiling inside the bathroom.

''You're very welcome.'' He says and I hear the door shut.

I pretty much use everything that they had in this bathroom. It almost seemed like a hotel to me because they had all sorts of soaps, lotions, and a ton of other stuff. I put lotions on my leg, arm, and my face. It gave me this instant and natural glow color that made me stand out in front of everyone. I don't really like the attention, but it's whatever really. I put on the 'victor' clothes that was lied out for me. It had the symbol of district 9 on it, and it had the word ''victor'' on the right side. I put that on with the black skinny jeans that were tight on me. I also put on the pair of studded wedge sandals that I usually only see capitol females put on. I look at myself in the mirror and notice that I look good, but I don't let it go to my head because I know that I don't deserve this much, it's wrong. I open the bathroom door, and walk out of my room.

''I'm ready to go.'' I say happily.

''Good.'' Rody smiles at me.

We get to the main section of the hospital where the president is waiting for me. He starts to clap for me and smiles. He grabs me by the shoulder and brings me closer to him to the point where is his hugging me. I feel very uncomfortable touching this old man.

''Senwe! Sweety. Congratulations on your win, are you ready for the victory tour?'' He asks me quickly.

''I guess, I just didn't think I would be doing all this stuff after I won...'' I darted my eyes to the left.

''Well now you know, don't you?'' He said kind of seriously.

I stayed quiet and looked at him because he scared me. Then he started to laugh like crazy and said that he was just messing around with me. He hugged me and started to kiss my cheeks and his wet and sloppy saliva touched my cheek. I felt really uncomfortable being next to the president. I didn't think that he would be so happy about a child surviving by killing others.

''Ok, haha, ok President Real...'' I said out loud.

''Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overcrowd you. I am just SO excited for you honey!'' He laughed.

''So, when are we leaving?'' I ask.

''Not until a while..'' He says.

''What do you mean?'' I ask.

''Well we have to get you all fixed up first. I'm not just gonna send you out on the victory tour. So listen, the plan is. We're gonna get you all fixed up, then we're gonna gather everyone that helped you win these games such as your stylists, and escort. After that, we'll go on a victory tour, then you will attend a capitol party, and after that we have a special surprise for you, and your family.'' President Real said in an excited tone.

''Ok, and how long will this process take?'' I ask already knowing the answer.

''One to two weeks.'' He says.

''Thank you.'' I say.

''Now come on.'' He says. ''We're gonna get you all cleaned up again by your stylists. We're just gonna clean up your body, but you will still wear the same clothes that you have now.''

''Ok, I'm ready.'' I sigh.

I get to the room where my stylist is and he smiles at me. He tells me that he's gonna make me look amazing, and I smile back knowing that he won't let me down. I already know the deal, so I strip naked and all the hair that grew back would be waxed off. My stylist just stares at me to see if there's any hair left over, and there isn't.

''You have grown much hair ever since we last met.'' He says.

''Thanks. I guess?'' I laugh.

''You're very welcome.'' He laughs. ''Now, go over to Emina and she will take care of the rest of your body. She'll put on lotion for you, and take care of your nails and everything else.'' He says.

I just get up and think to myself. ''There was no reason for me to use the hospitals items after I took a shower.'' I walk over to Emina, and she quickly grabs my naked body and places me on a chair.

''Sit!'' Is all she says.

I look her in her eyes and I just smile because I know that she won't do me any harm. She smiles back and all she says is ''Charming.'' I giggle a little and she tells me to sit still. She puts on an even better lotion on me that makes my look incredibly shiny as if I'm sitting right in front of the sun. She uses some sort of soap that makes my red hair look beautifully amazing. I just stare at the mirror in awe until she rinses it out making it look even better. I look at her, and she smiles at me. She looks at my fingers and toes and looks back up at me.

''Have you been cleaning your finger nails and toes?'' She asks.

''No, it's not really on my mind to clean those parts really.'' I say.

She quickly grabs soap and cleans my toes, and nails. She quickly grabs one of those tiny little paint brushes that I have no idea what they're called and she starts coloring my toes and fingernails pink. They're a beautiful pink with tiny white dots on them, but the dots look good and not all messy and junk. I quickly look into the mirror and just smile and thank her for how amazing she's made me look.

''Thank you!'' I say many times.

''You are absolutely welcome.'' She smiles at me.

I quickly put on the 'victor clothes' that they lied out for me to wear. After putting them on, I notice how cute I look in this outfit. I just feel amazing. One thing bothers me though, my district partner. I miss Dagan, I want to see him again. I have a pain in my heart, and I can't stop mentioning him. I've always wanted to be next to him, and we even joked around sometimes about how we were gonna have kids with each other one day. I'm gonna miss that amazing person that he was. I begin to cry a little, and I know that I'll never find anyone that is as amazing as he was.

''Time to go..'' I sniff wiping the tears away from my eyes.

I walk out, and the president just hugs me.

''You look amazing!'' He says. ''Now come on, we need to get you and everyone who helped you win these games and we're going on that victory tour. It might take some days to get all around Panem because district six has not yet made a train fast enough to get through it in one day. These vehicles on go up to a hundred miles per hour so far, and we're working on one that goes five hundred, so be patient. We'll get to two or three districts each day. Now let's go.'' The president says as we all get inside of the train.

''You ready to move out?'' Rody asked me.

''Yeah.'' I let out a sigh.

I look out the window as Rody goes to sleep. I'll wake him up when we get to district 12. I look at the capitol and a ton of people start cheering and whistling for me. I spot one interesting capitol person and it's a male who is yelling my name which caught my attention and as soon as I look at him, I see him lifting his shirt up and squeezing both his nipples which made me burst into laughter. I just close my eyes and think about getting back to district 9 and taking care of my family, and Dagan's family. I'm not gonna let them suffer. We finally make our way closer to district 12, which is a really poor area. I feel bad for these people because they live in such horrible circumstances. We get closer to the center of district 12, and I just take a huge sigh and know that I'm gonna have to speak in front of all these people who will probably hate my guts for winning. I wake up Rody and we walk out of the train.

''Colton, oh you were a good person.'' I think to myself.

''What are you thinking about Senwe?'' My stylist asks me.

''Oh, nothing.. Nothing really...'' I say quietly. ''I'm just day-dreaming you know?''


	26. Victory Tour

**District 12**

As we arrive in district 12, I notice a ton of people standing in the center of it all. I step out of the train from the building that we were just in. I have no idea what this building is called though. I notice that two families are standing higher than all the others on a platform with the faces of the district 12 children who were killed during these games: Colton and Allison. I'm guessing that the people standing up there are their families.

''Now go up to the microphone, and speak about their tributes. I have written down some notes for you to say so go ahead and-.''

''No!'' I say as I cut off my escort. ''I'll speak from my heart, I'm not one to follow the script.''

''Ok.'' Rody says looking down at me.

I step up to the mic and I hear people murmuring. I look up at Colton's family and it's only his mother and father. He was an only child is my conclusion. I turn my head to the left and see Allison's family. It's just her mother who is tearing up.

''Say something!'' Someone from the crowd yells at me.

''I didn't really know your tributes all that well, and I really never spoke a word to them, but I know that they were both hard fought warriors. I only spoke to Colton a little bit, and he was one of the most humble people I have ever met. You're lucky to have had someone like that in your district, no matter if you paid attention to him or not. As for Allison, all that I can say for her is that she seemed like a nice tribute. She would always be there by Colton's side when he was down, and she would always motivate him. I'll never forget the tributes that I got the chance to meet from district 12.'' I said to the crowd.

Some people from the crowd started to cry, especially the families. Allison's mother looked at me in my eyes and smiled at me as she cried. Colton's dad was holding his wife while she was tearing up, and while patting her back, he nodded his head at me.

**District 11**

I got back to district 11, and it was peaceful there. It was so quiet, and I was so shocked by the peacefulness there was there. I knew that it wouldn't last for long though because they probably didn't like me. I stepped up to the mic and I told them that I barely knew their children, but I knew that they were amazing warriors by their training scores. I overheard their conversations sometimes, and I knew that the two were incredibly nice people. I saw the female from 11's friend look me in my eye and she looked pissed off. I couldn't tell if it was her friend or her sister. The boy from 11's little sister is crying and her mother is holding her up while crying with her.

**District 10**

''Your tributes were amazing opponents. They both held their heads up high as they competed, and they looked amazing in their uniforms. Your daughter was a beautiful young woman, and your son was a great young man. I hate to say that he let the sponsors and competition get to his head, but he did. He was a great person to speak to, as I spoke with the both once myself. I hate to see them not be here, and it breaks my heart. I'm sorry for both of your families' loss.'' I said with a sad expression on my face.

**District 9**

I get to nine, and everyone is smiling and clapping for me. I get a couple of whistles and I hear a couple boys in the crowd that I've recognized before yelling my name. Funny thing is that they've never spoken a word to me before I won, amazing people they are... I saw my family standing on a high platform and my mother, father, brother, and sister are all clapping for me. Dagan's mother, father, brother, and sister are all crying. Dagan's family clapped the loudest for me because Dagan and I were best friends. This was the part where I bursted into tears.

''Dagan was my best friend since birth. We've held each others hand ever since kindergarten, we've drank every juice box together ever since we were kids. At school, we would always have time to our selves because we were best friends. We never left each others side, and we never let one another fall into the wrong path. I'll miss Dagan with all my heart. He was supposed to be my future husband.'' I smile a little. ''We planned it all out, and we meant it as well. Even if we sounded like we were joking. I'm gonna miss Dagan, and he will always have a special place in my heart.''

Everyone in the crowd starts to clap for me, and they all just give me a round of applause. I leave shortly after the applause. I head my way to district 8. District 8 was an incredibly nice district, their families smiled at me for my words, and I smiled back at them. I wanted to help as much as I could, but I knew that I couldn't do much.

**District 7**

They absolutely hated me there. They all booed me and threw stuff at me which made me feel uncomfortable. Rosewood's family stared at me, and they all gave me dirty looks. I tried to hold my cool until I just snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. I said very nice things about both of their tributes, and I meant it all. I commented great things on Ewan, and I meant them. I also commented great things on Rosewood that I meant. I finally couldn't take it anymore.

''Rosewood was an incredible person. She was nice, smart, charming, and pretty. Everybody liked her. I thought that you were supposed to be the most humble district of all, but I see nothing but arrogance. You wouldn't be acting this way with any other tribute, and how are you gonna blame me for what I did. Your tribute set up a plan to kill me, and I overheard. You expect me to just sit back and let it happen? Hell no, I'm sorry but that is just messed up. I did the same thing that any other human being with a working brain would do, and that's find a plan to survive. I did what I needed to do, so don't blame me!'' I said as I stormed back into the building.

I made my way past districts 6 and 5 and just said very kind words about their tributes. Both of the tributes' parents looked at me, and they all smiled. I smiled back at them and knew that I had said the right words. I didn't want to say anything cruel because it would have been wrong, and I'm not like that.

**District 4**

I got to four, and they all clapped for me. I didn't no the female from four, but I sure knew Isaac. I saw Isaac's family looking at me, and they smiled and pointed at me. The girl from fours family just looked at me and smiled. Isaac's parents mouthed the words 'Thank you,' to me and I mouthed 'You're welcome,' back at them. I looked in the audience, and I saw a boy staring up. He was looking at Isaac's picture, and I remember he told me about his bully. I marched down the stage and walked straight to him.

''Are you Kit?'' I asked abruplty.

''Yeah...'' He said.

I grabbed his shirt and looked him dead in his eyes.

''Stop being a bully.'' I said. ''Isaac was a great person, and you hurt him. I understand that it hurts when you find out that the person you like/love is cheating on you, but move on. She isn't worth it if you found out that she was. Find someone who actually loves you, and stop your bullying ways. It won't do anyone any good.''

Everyone looks at me, and then at him. He looks over at the girl that I'm assuming did what she did. I don't think that Isaac was right for what he did, but I don't think that either of them are right. All I know is that I'll miss Isaac.

I make my way over to district 3, and there's nothing that I could really say about their tributes. I just say great things about the two because they seemed like nice people. I thought how the girl got herself killed was dumb though. Terrible way to go in my opinion.

**District 2**

I look straight over at Claudia's family, and she has three brothers and three sisters with a mother. I didn't see her father though. I didn't need to know anything about it as well, that's their business. They looked at me in a hateful way because they knew that I was part of their daughters death. I didn't kill her, but I assisted in doing so.

''Claudia was a fierce warrior, and she competed well. She had manipulating plans, and she did well with her plans. Byron was also a fierce competitor. I didn't expect the two to turn on each other like that, it really confused me. I'm sorry for both of your losses, and all I have to say is that both your tributes were amazing competitors. I'm glad to have known them.'' I say not really meaning it. They were both very cruel teens.

**District 1**

I made my way to the final district which was 1. The audience doesn't clap for me nor do they boo. They look bored out of their minds like they have nothing better to do. I see both of their families on top of the podiums, and neither are crying. They're just yawning and staring at me like their better than me and they don't have time to waste just to hear my speak about their children. Wow, that really pisses me off how they don't even care about their children who died.

''You gonna hurry this up? Children who don't win in this district are worth nothing to us.'' Someone in the audience says.

I know for a fact that it isn't true. District 1 may be full of stuck up snobby rich people, but there's no way that they don't give a crap about their children. Cartier had a sister, and a mother and father. Pia had a mother, and a sister. They all yawned as I spoke about their tributes and I was just done. I finished my words and dropped the mic. Some of the people from one cared, but others just waved for me to move on.

I got back onto the train, and we were going back to the capitol. I asked why, and they said that we were going to have a 'Capitol Party.' I had no idea what it was, but I knew for a fact that the president was either hosting, or attending it.

''The 15 year old from 9, first winner huh?'' Rody smiled.

''Yup.. the 15 year old from 9. Going back to the capitol to attend a party. What an amazing thing that is.'' I say sarcastically.

''Hey, it's been five days since you've been to every district. Two more, and you're done sweety. You can finally go back to nine and live your life as planned, and you won't have anything else to do with the Hunger Games.'' Rody said.

''You mean it?'' I asked excitedly.

''Yeah, the president even said it himself.'' Rody told me.

I actually looked forward to attending this party. I knew though that if I wanted time to go by fast, it would take forever for it to happen. I just closed my eyes, went to sleep, and waited until I arrived back to the capitol.


	27. The Capitols Princess

After we finished the victory tour, we went back to the capitol. The place that I did not want to visit again. The capitol is a nice place, but it isn't a place that I would like to go to again. We arrive, and they all make me go to sleep instantly. I question this, but they don't answer. They all stare at me, and I just go with it. I went to sleep, and over heard them speaking about a party. I already knew what it was, but I just ignored it.

**Morning**

''Morning.'' Rody said while sitting on the side of my bed.

''Morning. Why are we still in the hospital? Shouldn't we be back at the hotel?'' I ask.

''Well, the president says that he wants you to recover quickly.'' Rody smiled.

''I see.'' I sigh. ''At least he cares.''

''Yeah.'' We laugh.

I take a shower and get into the clothes that my stylists and the president have picked out for me. They're very nice clothes. I wear a gray colored shirt with district nines industry emblem around my chest to my stomach. I wear a brown vest over it, and I wear long brown pants that say the word 'grain' on them. For the shoes, I wear high-tops that are brown have white laces. I like the outfit, it's nice in my opinion.

''Ok, let's get to this party.'' I smile.

''YES! That's the spirit!'' The president yelled in excitement.

Everyone smiled as I looked around the room. I had a smirk on my face because I didn't want to upset the president. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the train with everyone else. We got to the president's mansion, and this was where he was placing the party.

''Is this a one time thing?'' I ask.

''No. We have capitol parties, but they're just for no reason sometimes.'' The president tells me.

''Well, is this the only time you're gonna do it for the Hunger Games?'' I ask again. ''This is all there is to it, right?''

''Oh no no no. Listen darling. Every year that we have a Hunger Games, which will be every year from now on to show the districts that what they've done was wrong. Each victor will have their own party, and they will gain fame and fortune and meet very important people in Panem.'' The president laughs.

''So you're saying that these games will continue on, forever!?'' I shout.

''Yes honey. Lower your voice. But yeah, we're gonna be doing these games every year for as long as I live. I don't know about the next president, but I'm pretty sure that he'll continue it as well. Anyway, once we get to my mansion, we're gonna have fun! You're going to meet very important and famous people that are in Panem, and you might not know who they are, but they surely know who you are.'' The president smiled.

I just looked out the window as I sat next to the president and knew that he must be killed. This is a terrible idea making teenagers kill each other for the capitol amusement. How can people just sit there and laugh at us killing each other? I started to think about a way to kill the president but then I snapped out of it. I'm letting these Hunger Games change me into some type of killer that I'm not. I just look out of the window until we get to the president's mansion. Once we're there, they all make me take my clothes off and get changed into something more... Appealing. I hate how they make me do this: Wear clothes just to get onto a train, and then as soon as we get somewhere important I have to change again. I get changed into this beautiful dress, but before that, I got my hair done. It was in a nice way where one side was on the right side of my face near my right eye but you were able to see my entire face. It was put into a bun, and my blue eyes looked great with it. They put makeup on me with red lipstick. I saw that they had blue strings hanging from my hair which I thought looked beautiful. My hair was nice, and my face was beautiful. I wore a robe sort of attire. On the left side of it, the shoulder was purple and down was yellow and red. My right shoulder was bare naked and my skin was showing but it had a short sleeve that was cut off. The whole robe/dress was yellow, red, and purple. I thought it looked amazing. My shoes were also red, purple, and yellow. I was wearing leggings as well, but it was hard to see because of the dress. (I think that I described this bad, so just look at the story cover picture, I think that helps make it easier.)

''Thank you!'' I jumped and smiled.

''You're very welcome.'' My stylist says.

''Are you ready?'' The president asked me. ''This party will start at 5pm and end at 5am just so you know.''

I nodded my head, and looked over at the beautiful doors. I walked up the spiral stairs as the president told me to. All I heard was people clapping, yelling, cheering, and chanting my name as I was inside. He held my cheeks and kissed my forehead. I just looked at the president as he was about to walk down the stairs.

''You know what.'' He said as he turned around. ''I was thinking that we give every victor a beautiful title. Like a name for them to be remembered as. And I have a great name for you. Princess, you shall know be known as the capitol's princess. I love the clothes you are wearing, and you just look like one with that beautiful face!'' He smiled.

''Thank you.'' I said.

''I will introduce you as 'Princess Senwe,' and the capitol people will love you. Speaking of capitol people, I have to give them a name as well. I'll think about it later, but for now, you just sit tight and wait until these doors open. It's 3pm right now and you have two hours to explore my mansion. Go ahead and do as you please princess.'' He said.

I nodded again and just started to roam around his house. I saw many amazing rooms, but then I looked inside his room. I opened up the drawers and looked inside. Just to make sure that nobody was looking at me, I closed the door and looked out of the window to see people holding signs of my name, and the president talking to people that I've never seen before. I saw an envelope that said 'Hunger Games Arena and Year Ideas.' This scared me because it made me think that they would continue this for a long time. I couldn't do anything with it, and the president would know it was me even if I did. Everyone in the capitol loves this idea, and it's just the way it is. I would like to stop it, but there's nothing that I can really do.

''Great.'' I sigh. ''This seems like it won't ever end.''

I close the drawer making sure that it was in the same exact place, and I just start to explore again. I watch TV for a while and see that reporters are talking about me and this huge party.

''I can't wait.'' I say sarcastically to myself.


End file.
